Asguardians of the Veil
by Cloud4012
Summary: Found and raised by Thor the God of Thunder Neo Thorson finds himself joining five girls as they work hard to save an entire realm from an evil ruler along with other evils from the 9 realms. OC x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Asgard's New Addition**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. After rewatching one of my favorite series W.I.T.C.H I thought what if I had more realms including the realm of everyone's favorite Thunder God. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a cold winter night in the city as snow was falling from the sky when thunder crackled. Downtown at a local bar a man walks out drinking a beer.

"Ugh these mortal ales are nothing compared to back at Asgard." He said walking down the street.

He had long blonde hair and a scruffy looking beard. This was Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard.

Sometimes just to get a break from all his royal responsibilities Thor goes down to Earth to spend time among the mortals and drink them under the tables with ease.

As the thunder echoed Thor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft crying nearby.

"Huh?" Thor turns down an alley where the crying noise originated from.

Walking down the alley he stops at a small cardboard box where inside a baby boy was crying.

"Now what are you doing here little one?" Thor asks picking up the box looking for any clues as to who the baby belonged to but found nothing. As Thor paused to think thunder echoed in the distance and instantly the baby giggled as a smile forms on his face.

"Oh you like thunder huh? Well check this out." Thor snaps his fingers and more thunder echoes in the sky causing the baby to laugh and Thor to smile. "Most fear thunder, but you don't, you're quite brave for an infant." Thor said placing the child down into the box. "Now what should I do? I can't just leave it here, but I wouldn't even know what to do with a child." Thor said as he pauses to think. Looking down at the child he saw his happy face turn to one of sadness as Thor walked away and started crying. Turning back Thor looks at the child's face. "If I leave it here the cold could kill him."

Holding out his hand Thor's hammer Mjolnir flies into his hand. "Maybe father would know what to do with him."

Bending down he picks up the child in one hand. "There there it's gonna be okay." He said as the boy started to calm down. Thor then held up his hammer to the sky. "Heimdall, take us back!"

A bright light shoots down from above as it engulfs Thor and the baby transporting them through the Bifrost to Asgard where Heimdall was waiting.

"Well this is a surprise never did I think you would bring an infant to Asgard." Heimdall smirks as Thor walks past him.

"The child would have continued to suffer had a I done nothing. I'm sure a mother here would be happy to take him in." Thor said.

"Does he have a name?" Heimdall asks.

"Not that I know of." Thor said walking out of the Bifrost towards the palace, his home.

* * *

Entering the throne room Thor saw three figures, a man around his age with black hair, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and an old man with white hair and an eye patch, these were Loki, Frigga and Odin, his family.

When Loki sees Thor put the box down a smirk appears on his face.

"Well it appears Thor took another trip to Midgard. What souvenir have you brought us this time brother?" Loki asks when they heard the baby coo getting their attention.

Frigga was the first to walk over and when her eyes saw the baby boy she couldn't help but smile. "Aw hello there little one." Frigga said picking him up.

"Thor, I believe an explanation is in order." Odin said.

"Yes father, I found the child laying in an alley with no family or clues to their whereabouts anywhere in sight. The cold would have claimed the child's life had I not done something." Thor explains.

"I see, and what is it that you plan to do with the child?" Loki asks.

"Well I was kinda hoping if father knew of any families here in Asgard who would be willing to raise a child." Thor said causing Odin to chuckle.

"So you want me to solve your problems again? Why am I not surprised?" Odin chuckles getting up off his throne and the two of them walk toward Frigga who was holding the little boy.

"He reminds me a bit of you Thor when you were born." Frigga said.

"Let's hope your wrong mother, the last thing anyone needs is another Thor." Loki smirks.

"Very funny Loki." Thor thought as the child looked to Thor and smiles trying to reach out to him.

"It seems the boy wants something from you." Odin said.

"Hang on I think I know what." Thor said as he made a small thunder crackle causing the baby to giggle. "I don't know why but for some reason he likes that as much as I do." Thor chuckles.

Odin looks at the child's innocent face and remembers when he found a boy in a similar position but on Jotunheim. Smiling Odin walks up to his son.

"I think I know the perfect father for him." Odin said.

"Who would that be?" Thor asks as Odin pokes his chest causing Thor's eyes to widen. "Me? Father you can't be serious. I'm no father."

"Neither was I at one time, but then I chose to be a father to you and Loki." Odin said.

"No offense father but Thor isn't what we would call a father figure." Loki said.

"I agree with Loki, there are many families here in Asgard, why me?" Thor asks.

"Because you were the one who found the child and it's clear that the boy has grown attached to you." Odin said.

"Uh I don't know." Thor said uncomfortable when Odin takes the baby boy and holds him out for Thor to see his smiling face and Thor couldn't help but be smile back as he took the child in his arms. "Well I guess I can give it a try, but I might need some help."

"Don't worry Thor your mother and I can share some parenting wisdom with you." Odin smirks.

"You really think a mortal from Midgard will be able to fit in here in Asgard?" Loki asks.

"With my help he could be one of the most respected warriors in all the nine realms." Thor said.

"That would be interesting to see, guess I'm an Uncle now." Loki smirks.

"So what are you going to name our new grandson?" Frigga asks.

Thor pauses to think and as he looks to the sky, he saw multiple neon lights filling Asgard as the sun setted when suddenly the name came to him.

"Neo, Neo Thorson." Thor said looking at Neo who appeared to like that name.

"Neo, I think that's a fine name. Come along Thor let's go find a room for my new grandson." Odin said as he led Thor into the castle.

"Never did I think Thor would have a child." Loki said.

"Thor may be his father, but he'll need all of us to guide him." Frigga said.

"Yes mother I know." Loki nods.

* * *

Placing Neo in a small cradle Thor and Odin looked down at him at the child.

"He's going to make a fine warrior one day." Odin said.

"You really think so?" Thor asks.

"I know so besides, and I don't need to be the Allfather to know that." Odin said.

"Well. I'm going to get some rest." Thor said letting out a yawn as he headed to his chambers to sleep.

Looking around Odin sees that it was just him and Neo.

"Still I suppose since I'm now his grandfather I should help my grandson, so he doesn't fall behind." Odin smirks as he held out his index finger towards Neo. Neo looks at it as the finger glows brightly before Odin touched his forehead causing Neo to fall asleep instantly. "It will be our little secret Neo, I look forward to seeing the Asgardian you will grow up to be." Odin turns around and leaves the room as Neo slept soundly unaware of what was in store for him.


	2. Worst Coronation Ever

**Chapter 2: Worst Coronation Ever**

**Hey everyone I'm back and wow I'm happy to see how many people are enjoying this. Anyway I have characters from other shows in this as well, but don't worry they'll fit into this story. This takes place after episode 1 of WITCH just so you know. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been 13 years since Thor had named Neo his son and since then the boy had become a favorite among Asgard.

In a large chamber Loki was sound asleep in his bed when the door opened softly to reveal a 14 year old teenage boy with short blonde hair, green eyes, a blue and silver Asgardian armor, strapped to his left arm was a small round shield and attached to his side was beautiful silver sword with a hammer carved into the blue handle.

Moving closer to the bed the boy reached into his bag and pulled out a pepper. Grinning he makes his way to Loki's bed as he slept when Loki opened his mouth to yawn the boy was about to make his move when pepper went right through Loki's body.

"Uh oh." He said when coming up from behind him Loki swings his daggers causing the boy to raise his shield and block the attack.

Drawing his sword, the two of them engage with sparks flying as they clashed weapons. As he swings his sword Loki jumps off his bed and grabs the pepper the boy was about to use on him and flicks it causing it to go down the boy's mouth causing him to gasp.

"Hot. Hot! Hot! Hot!" He yelled as he ran to grab a pitcher of water and dumped the contents down on him as he drank as much as he could causing Loki to chuckle.

"Sorry Neo, you'll have to do better than that to get the jump on me." Loki smirks.

"How'd you know I was coming?" Neo asks taking one more gulp of water.

"I heard you coming, although I'll admit this was a fun way to wake up." Loki said handing Neo a glass.

"So Uncle Loki, today's the big day. You excited?" Neo asks before downing it.

"My brother becomes King and my nephew becomes Prince, what's in it for me?" Loki asks.

"Well…you know dad's gonna need help and so will I." Neo said trying to make him feel better.

"Oh don't worry about me Neo. Thor will be a great king and you will be an amazing Prince." Loki said as they walked out of his room.

"I hope so, you and Dad certainly left some big shoes to fill." Neo said.

"Speaking of which where is your father?" Loki asks.

"Grandpa's giving Dad one more lecture on his coronation." Neo said.

"It's quite a big deal. Still I think I could make a better king than Thor." Loki said.

"Watch it Uncle Loki, dad might hear you." Neo smirks as Loki ruffles his hair.

"That is why you're my favorite nephew." Loki smirks.

"I'm your only nephew." Neo chuckles when a man with spiky black hair, a goatee, and white padded Armor walked up to them. This was Johan, Neo's combat trainer.

"Your majesty, it's time for your training." Johan said.

"Are you kidding me? It's my dad's coronation day. Can't I get at least one day off?" Neo whines.

"No, your majesty, let's go. The others are waiting." Johan said grabbing Neo by his armor.

"See you at the coronation Uncle Loki." Neo said waving goodbye.

As Loki waves goodbye he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh don't worry nephew, it's going to be quite an event."

* * *

In the Asgard Arena, Neo arrives to see his three closest friends training. One was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with blue armor and an axe, one was girl with long black hair, silver and brown armor and a double sides axe staff and a girl wearing green armor, with pointed ears, white hair and two twin blades. These were Astrid Hofferson, Heather Berserker and Rayla of Svartelheim, Neo's best friends and training partners.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Rayla said as Neo and Johan walked in.

"Nice to see you remembered practice your majesty." Astrid chuckles as she pretends to bow.

"Guys my dad is the one everyone's celebrating not me." Neo said.

"Alright, alright you kids have time to talk you have time to train. Now give me 10 laps around the arena!" Johan said as they dropped their weapons and started running.

"You guys are coming to the coronation, right?" Neo asks.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Heather said as Rayla ran in front of all of them.

"Catch me if you can slow pokes." Rayla smirks.

"Oh it is on." Astrid said as she ran past Neo and Heather to try and catch up to Rayla.

"Those two are way too competitive." Heather pants.

"No kidding." Neo said as they struggled to catch up.

After their laps Neo was facing Astrid in a practice fight. Clashing axe and sword both struggle to get the upper hand.

"Come on! Is that it? The future of Asgard will depend on how fight your enemies." Johan said as Astrid pushes Neo backwards and bangs her axe against his shield knocking him to the ground. Astrid jumps at him, but Neo rolls out of the way at the last second.

Swinging his sword Neo knocks Astrid backwards before keeping up the attacks. Delivering a powerful slash Astrid quickly blocks it with her axe as Neo applies pressure pushing her towards the ground.

The two of them were in a lock until Astrid moves her axe to the side causing Neo to fall with it allowing her to knee him in the face and then kick him in the gut knocking him to the ground.

When Neo opens his eyes, he sees Astrid's axe inches from his face. "Looks like I win again." Astrid smirks.

"Aw man." Neo said picking himself up and Astrid punches his shoulder. "Do you have to do that all the time?" Neo asks rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you ever gonna stop whining?" Astrid smirks.

As Heather and Rayla faced off in their match Neo sat down to watch when he noticed Thor waving to him from down the hallway.

Silently sneaking past Johan while he was distracted Neo ran over to his father.

"Good job son, you almost had her." Thor said patting him on the back.

"Really because my face begs to differ." Neo said rubbing his forehead causing Thor to chuckle. "I wish it was you training me."

"Neo don't be like that; Johan is the best for a reason. You'll get there, you're still learning." Thor said.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for your coronation." Neo asks.

"What? Can't a father sneak away to see his son before his big day?" Thor smiles.

"Thanks father." Neo said when he heard Johan calling for him. "Gotta go, see you back at the palace." As he runs back to his friends Thor couldn't help but feel pride seeing how well his son has turned out.

* * *

Later that day at Thor's coronation, Neo, Frigga, and Loki were lined up to Odin's right and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were on Odin's left as Thor entered the hall causing all the citizens of Asgard to cheer as their new king approached Odin's throne.

Taking a knee Thor took of his helmet and sent his son a wink causing Neo to smile before Odin banged his spear against the ground causing everyone to be silent.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn, entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king." Odin said as he started his speech.

Meanwhile in the Odin's weapon vault, two guards were making sure no intruders had entered, but what they didn't know was that three Frost Giants had managed to sneak in.

"Do you swear to protect the 9 Realms?" Odin asks.

"I swear." Thor said.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin asks.

"I swear." Thor said.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Thor smiles raising his hammer.

"And on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you...frost giants." Odin said causing the coronation to stop.

In the vault the Frost Giants killed the guards and made their way towards the Casket of Ancient Winters. But as they tried to escape Odin summoned the Destroyer and true to its name it destroyed the three Frost Giants with ease.

Entering the room Odin, Thor, Loki and Neo arrived to see the three dead Frost Giants and the two guards.

"The Johtuns must pay." Thor said.

"They have paid, the Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, all is well." Odin said.

"But Grandpa if they had stolen even one of these weapons." Neo said.

"But they didn't." Odin stops him.

"Well I want to know why." Thor said.

"I have a treaty with Laufey, King of the Johtuns." Odin explains.

"He just broke your treaty. They know you are vulnerable." Thor said.

"What would you suggest we do?" Odin asks.

"March into Joutenheim as you once did and show them why they should never dare cross our borders again." Thor said.

"You speak only as a warrior." Odin said.

"This was an act of war." Thor clarifies.

"This was the act of a few doomed to fail." Odin said.

"Look how far they got!" Thor said.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and we will seal it." Odin said.

"As King of Asgard—"

"But you're not King!" Odin snaps. "Not yet." Odin walks past them and exits the chamber.

* * *

Back in the palace Thor flips over a table of food in anger. Growling in anger Thor paces around the room until Neo and Loki walk in.

"Son it is unwise to be in my presence at this time. That goes for you too brother." Thor said as they sat down next to him. "This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"Don't worry father, you'll be king someday. I know you will." Neo said trying to calm his father down.

"What is this?" Looking to the entrance they saw Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three enter.

"If it means anything I think you're right, Thor whose to say they won't try this again, but next time with an army." Loki said.

"Exactly." Thor said.

"But father, grandpa said no." Neo said when a look appears on Thor's face.

"I know that look." Loki said horrified. "Thor no, you have a son you can't keep doing things like this."

"Neo will be fine." Thor said standing up.

"What's going on?" Volstagg asks.

"And what about me?" Neo asks.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor declares.

"This isn't like Earth where you summon a little thunder and lighting and they treat you like a god." Fandrall said.

"My father stormed his way into Joutenheim, took their casket and struck fear into their hearts, we would just be looking for answers." Thor said.

"It's forbidden." Sif said.

"My friends, how often have I led you all into battle? Tonight, we ride to Jotunheim." Thor said as he, Loki, Sif, Thandrall, Hogun and Volstagg made their way to the horses with Neo right behind them.

"Father I really don't know about this." Neo said.

"Don't worry son I'll be back, no Frost Giant is going to get the better of me. I'll be back before you know it." Thor said riffling his hair.

As they climbed on the horses and left for the Bifrost, Neo pauses to question his father's motives when Loki walks up next to him.

"Run to father as fast as you can." Loki whispers before climbing onto his horse and followed the others.

Neo paused for a few seconds before turning around and running as fast as he could. "GRANDPA!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Jotuenheim, when Thor met with Laufey to ask how the Frost Giants got in Laufey explained there's a spy in the house of Odin. Letting his anger get the best of him Thor attacked the Frost Giants and during the battle Fandrall got severely wounded.

As Loki, Hogun, Volstagga and Sif were running for their lives while carrying Fandrall Thor was taking out Frost Giants left and right.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Loki yells as they reached the edge of a high cliff with a large monster blocking them.

Looking over Thor saw them all in trouble. Spinning his hammer Thor launches himself into the air and through the ice monster killing it instantly.

Feeling victorious Thor turns around only to see they were all surrounded. Just as they were about to attack the Bifrost opens and Odin appears with Gungnir in hand on his horse.

"Father! Let's finish this together!" Thor said eager.

"Silence." Odin whispers as Laufey walks up to him.

"Allfather, you look weary. Your boy sought this out." Laufey said.

"You're right, these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. Let's end this now before anymore further bloodshed." Odin said.

"We are beyond diplomacy Allfather. He'll get what he came for, War and Death." Laufey said.

"So be it." Odin said.

Laufey creates an ice dagger but Odin raises his spear opening the Bifrost and blowing Laufey away as it transports them all back to Asgard where Neo was waiting for them.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asks.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin asks.

"I was protecting the kingdom!" Thor said.

"You can't even protect your friends let alone protect the kingdom! Take him to a healer!" Odin orders as Sif, Hogun and Volstagg carried Fandrall out. "If Neo didn't come to me who knows what could have happened."

"Neo?" Thor said turning to his son in rage. Storming over to him Thor grabs Neo's arm. "How could you betray in such a way?"

"Father it hurts." Neo flinches as Thor squeezed his arm.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?!" Thor asks demanding an answer when Odin walks over and rips Thor off Neo.

"Don't take your anger out on your son Thor! He made the right choice coming to me! He wanted to save you and luckily I was able to before Neo became fatherless!" Odin snaps.

"The Johtuns must fear me just as they feared you long ago." Thor said.

"You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience." Odin said.

"While you wait and be patient the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old days are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor mocks.

"You are vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yells.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yells back.

"Yes. I was a fool…to think you were ready." Odin sighs.

"Father." Loki said walking towards them but Odin snaps telling Loki to step back.

"Neo, I'm sorry for what I am about to do." Odin said looking at his grandson. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these gates and the innocent lives including that of your son to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin slams his spear into the Bifrost activating it. "You are unworthy of these realms! Unworthy of your title! You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Neo watched in horror as a portal opens behind Thor as Odin takes his hammer. "I now take from you your power in the name of my father and his father before him. I, Odin Allfather cast you out!" Odin yells blasting Thor through the portal.

"NO!" Neo yells in horror. "Dad!" Neo runs to the portal, but Loki grabs him.

"Neo no! You can't get involved!" Loki said trying to hold onto him.

"For he who should hold this hammer should he be worthy will posses the power of Thor." Odin said throwing Mjlonir through the portal.

Breaking out of Loki's hold Neo runs as fast as he could to the portal and jumps through it.

"Neo!" Odin gasps as his grandson disappeared along with his son.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Heatherfield, rain was coming down harshly as a girl with medium length red hair was sitting in the car with her mom as they tried to get him. This was Will Vandom.

"Geez, this storm came out of nowhere." Will's Mom Susan said trying to see through the window.

Reaching into her pocket Will pulls out a pink necklace, this was the Heart of Kandrakar. Today she and her new friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had discovered they were the new guardians of the veil and Will was overwhelmed by all this as she put the Heart back in her pocket.

Suddenly a bright light emitted from the sky as the rain around the car turned into a storm.

"Mom? What's going on?" Will asks slightly afraid when suddenly the car smashed into two figures startling them.

Running out Susan saw a Thor and Neo laying on the ground in pain.

"Oh my goodness are you two okay?" Susan asks she checked on Thor and Will looked at Neo.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead." Will said as Neo opened his eyes and groans. "Wait…where did you guys come from?" Will asks looking around.

In another part of town by at the Silver Dragon restaurant Yan Lin was sweeping up shop when she heard a loud crashing noise just out back.

"What in the name of?" Running outside Yan Lin looks to see Mjolnir sitting in the middle of a small crater waiting for someone to pull him free.

"I don't believe it." Yan Lin said in complete shock.


	3. Two Pasts Discovered

**Chapter 3: Two Pasts Discovered**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now the inspiration for this one came from ShaodwUzumaki55 for giving me the idea for this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Will and Susan's apartment, Neo and Thor were laid down on the couches as a woman with short brown hair was examining them, this was Jane Foster, Susan's best friend from college.

"Jane thanks for coming by on such short notice." Susan said.

"So do you two have any idea who these two are?" Jane asks examining Neo.

"Not until we hit them with the car." Will said

"It was an accident." Susan said quickly.

Taking Neo's armor off him Jane puts it on the side while Will picks up Neo's sword and opens it.

"What kind of parent lets their kid run around with a real sword?" Will asks.

"Maybe they went to a costume party." Jane shrugs when Thor groans as he wakes up. "Hey there sleepyhead. Don't worry just checking for any bruises."

"How dare you touch the Son of Odin?!" Thor said getting up and was about to attack them when he notices Neo asleep next to her stopping him. "Neo?"

"Do you think hitting him caused his brain to short out?" Will asks.

"He's probably just still in shock nothing to worry about." Susan said.

"Father! Heimdall I know you can here me open the Bifrost!" Thor calls out.

"Okay you might've given him a concussion." Jane said.

"You. What realm is this?" Thor asks pointing at Susan.

"Uh Heatherfield." Susan said confused.

"Don't you lay another finger on my son or you shall suffer the wrath of—" Thor never got to finish as Will bonks him on the head with a frying pan knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"Will!" Susan snaps.

"What? He was freaking me out." Will said.

"Well clearly these two aren't going anywhere for a while. Do you two mind if I come back tomorrow to check on them?" Jane asks.

"I think that would be for the best. I think we all could use some rest and you have to get ready for school tomorrow." Susan said looking at Will.

* * *

Later that night as everyone was sleeping Neo groans as he wakes up.

"Ugh my head." Neo groans, looking around he saw he was just in his undershirt and pants. "Where's my armor?" Seeing it and his sword laid in the corner Neo was about to walk towards it when he notices a hand next to him.

Turning to the side he saw Thor sleeping next to him.

"Father." Neo said shaking him awake.

"Ugh my head." Thor groans. "Neo what happened? Where are we?"

"Grandpa threw you through the portal and banished you to this realm." Neo explains.

Banished?" Then it all came back to Thor about how Neo told Odin on him and the anger and rage came back to him as he stood up glaring down at Neo. "Why Neo? Why did you betray me like this?"

"Father please I can explain." Neo said trying to calm down.

"I'm not your father!" Thor snaps causing Neo to step back. "I was never your father. I found you as a baby in an alley on Midgard and I took you back with me to Asgard. I rescued you from death and this is how you repay me?"

A shocked look appeared on Neo's face before he sighed and looked to his father with sadness in his eyes.

"I should have known. Now everything makes sense. Why I'm the weakest in my class, why there's no records of my birthday, why I don't even look like you, Uncle Loki or even Grandma and Grandpa." Neo said.

"You betrayed me in the worst possible way Neo." Thor growls.

"I knew deep down that I didn't belong and now I know why, but I thought despite all of that you loved me like you were my real father. I jumped in after you because I didn't want to be apart from you because I loved you, but as far as I'm concerned you can live out the rest of your banishment by yourself." Neo said pushing Thor out of the way.

Walking to the counter he grabs his sword and storms out the door.

Thor looks to see the closest thing he ever had to a son leaving him forever and he immediately regretted every word he said.

"Neo." Running outside Thor looks for any sign of Neo but found nothing. "Neo!" Thor yells into the night. "What have I done?" Thor said as tears ran down his eyes.

Flashback:

In the halls of Asgard, Odin and Thor were sitting down and talking.

"So how's he doing in training?" Odin asks.

"He's doing his best, but the other kids are just too advanced for him. People are starting to question whether is my real son or not." Thor sighs.

"Patience my son, Neo will improve all we need is time." Odin said unaware that Neo was nearby listening to everything.

'I-I'm not his real son?' Neo thought is shock.

"Father what should I do? I want Neo to grow up to be respected in Asgard not mocked." Thor said.

"Thor, I know when you found him you had your doubts, but I can see it in your eyes, you love Neo like he was your own flesh and blood. I know he will make you a proud father just as you and Loki made me one." Odin said making Neo smile from his hiding spot.

"Thank you, father." Thor smiles.

Flashback end:

"I have to find him and beg him for his forgiveness." Thor said running off into the night to find Neo before he left him forever.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Sif, Fandrall, Hogun, Volstagg, Johan and Loki were sitting around talking about what happened to Thor and Neo.

"We never should have let him go." Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him." Sif sighs.

"At least he's only banished and not dead, which is what we'd all be if Neo didn't go to Odin." Fandrall said.

Loki however was lost in thought as he examined his hands.

"It doesn't make sense, why would Neo tell on his own father? He's incredibly loyal." Johan said.

"I told him." Loki said surprising them. "I told Neo to go to Odin after we left. He took way too long we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told Neo?!" Volstagg said outraged.

"I saved our lives and Thor's I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did and at least Neo is with him." Loki said.

"Loki you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." Sif said.

"And if I do then what? I love Thor and Neo more than any of you, but you know what he is, he's arrogant, reckless and dangerous. You saw how he was today, is that was Asgard needs from its King, is that what Neo needs in a father?" Loki asks storming out.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif said.

"We should be grateful to him he saved our lives." Volstagg said.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could have brought three Joutens into Asgard." Hogun said.

"Loki's always been one for mischief but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandrall said.

* * *

In Odin's vault Loki walked up to the casket and picked it up causing his hands to turn blue.

"Stop!" Odin calls out.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asks.

"No." Odin replies.

"What am I?" Loki asks.

"You are my son." Odin said as Loki turns around to reveal blue skin like a Frost Giant before it started to turn normal again.

"What more than that?" Loki asks walking towards Odin. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Joutenheim that day was it?"

"No, in the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son." Odin said.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood why would you take me?" Loki asks.

"You were an innocent child." Odin said.

"No, you took me for a purpose what was it? Tell me!" Loki snaps.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about peace through you, but those plans no longer matter." Odin said.

"So, I'm no more than another stolen relic locked up until you might have use for me?" Loki asks.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asks.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning why didn't you?" Loki asks.

"You were my son. Like Thor with Neo I only wanted to protect you from the truth." Odin said.

"Now it makes sense why you favored Thor all these years, why I connected with Neo so quickly. We're both just pity projects of the House of Odin because no matter how much you claimed to love us you could never have a Frost Giant or a mortal sitting on the throne of Asgard." Loki said as Odin collapsed in front of him. Looking at him in shock Loki calls out to the guards to come get him.


	4. New Realm and New Dangers

**Chapter 4: New Realm and New Dangers**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was a bit of a challenge to write but I think this turned out right. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as a girl with long blonde hair in two braids was making her way to school. This was Elyon Brown.

As she turned a corner and walked past an alley, she heard a crashing noise making her jump. Looking down the alley she saw Neo breathing heavily as he picked up a garbage can and threw it before dropping to his knees sobbing.

"Uh hey are you okay?" Elyon asks getting Neo's attention. "Sorry stupid question, but you looked like you needed someone to talk to." Neo was about to reach for his sword but stops as Elyon sits down next to him.

"Why are you so concerned about my wellbeing?" Neo asks.

"Do I need a reason to help someone who clearly needs it?" Elyon asks.

"I don't know if you can help me, my dad and I got into a fight and I ran off." Neo said.

"You ran away from your family?" Elyon asks surprised.

"Not exactly. I found out I was adopted." Neo frowns before crying softly.

Frowning Elyon reaches over and grabs his shoulder.

"Look I know it must be painful to realize this but I bet deep down your dad is worried sick about you. Maybe if the two of you sat down and talked it over you could fix this." Elyon suggests.

"I don't even know if he cares that I'm gone." Neo said.

"Of course he cares, he may not have been your real father but he took you in and raised you as his own. If that's not love I don't know what is." Elyon said causing Neo to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What is your name?" Neo asks.

"I'm Elyon what's yours?"

"My name is Neo and I shall never forget your kindness." Neo said when suddenly his stomach started to growl causing Elyon to giggle. Reaching into her backpack she pulls out an apple and hands it to him.

"Here you need this more than I do." Elyon said before walking off.

Smiling Neo took a bite of the apple and looked at his sword remembering the day Thor had given it to him. The smile on his face and the pride he felt knowing how much his father had believed in him. "I have to make things right." Neo said getting up.

A few streets over Jane was sitting in her ambulance looking for any signs of where Thor and Neo might have went.

"I doubt two people in their condition could have gotten far, but when did they even leave? Ugh I'm gonna have to search all of Heatherfield for those two." Jane said as she backed up only to back up into Thor as he walked by knocking him to the ground. "Oh my god!"

Running out she saw Thor was laying on the ground in pain. "I swear I did not do that on purpose!" Jane said running out to him. "Wait, where's the kid that was with you last night?"

"Please, I need to find my son." Thor groans.

"He's missing? Alright get in I'll help you search for him." Jane said as they climbed into the ambulance.

* * *

In Asgard, at the training grounds, Johan had arrived to see Astrid, Heather and Rayla sitting down feeling horrible.

"What troubles you my students?" Johan asks.

"We're worried about Neo." Rayla said.

"We wish we could go after him and bring him home. His father may have been banished but he's not." Astrid said.

"It would be cruel to separate a father from his child." Johan explains.

"Then we should go to Lady Sif and the Allfather to figure out a way to fix this." Heather suggests.

"You three really stand by Neo, that shows you've been paying attention to my lessons…come with me." Johan said walking away.

"Looking at each other the three of them pick themselves up and follow Johan.

"Where are we going?" Heather asks.

"To speak with Odin." Johan said causing them to smile.

* * *

At Heatherfield Academy, Will was sitting down with four other girls. One had tan skin and brown hair, one had brown skin, blue hair and glasses, one had long blonde hair and the last had long black hair in a ponytail. These were Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin.

"That poor boy. I wonder who he was?" Will asks.

"I wonder what that thing did to him?" Hay Lin asks.

"It's what it could've done to us that worries me. I mean that's what we're supposed to fight with our so-called powers?" Taranee asks.

"I'm sorry but I am far to pretty to end up as snake poop." Cornelia said causing everyone to giggle.

"So, Will what's this about hitting to people last night?" Irma asks.

"It was the craziest thing my mom and I were driving home when a bright light engulfed the sky and the next thing, we know we hit this homeless guy and his son." Will said causing them to cringe.

"Are they okay?" Hay Lin asks.

"I don't know when we woke up this morning they were gone, but nothing was stolen." Will said.

"That's a plus, at least they weren't thieves." Cornelia said.

"Jane's right now out looking form them in her car they might need more medical attention, but I'm worried about them." Will said when the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

Throwing their leftovers away the girls made their way back inside.

"It's class picture day tomorrow, do you guys dress up for it?" Will asks to which they all deny.

"Cornelia started shopping for it in kindergarten." Irma said.

"I wonder where that boy is now?" Hay Lin asks.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world in Meridian, a teenage boy was being led to the dungeons he had medium length brown hair and a yellow trench coat, this was Caleb, leader of the rebellion.

As they neared the cells Caleb tried to escape, but the guards overwhelmed him and lowered him down into a deep pit cell.

"Let's see how eternity suits you in there, traitor." Vathek said shoving a key into a piece of bread when no one was looking and dropping it into the pit.

Caleb was about to reach for the bread when another small hand reached for it causing Caleb's eyes to widen as he throws a small green creature across the cell.

"Blunk no steal, trade. Rat for bread, good deal yes?" Blunk offers grossing Caleb out.

"You're that smuggler." Caleb recalls.

"Businessman." Blunk corrects.

"I didn't fight this long for freedom to perish in a hole with a talking pickle. I saw the new Guardians; it looks like a long way to get rescued. I'll have to get out of here myself." Caleb said climbing the walls.

"Too high, never make it." Blunk said.

"Have you even tried?" Caleb asks before falling.

"3700 hundred times." Blunk said before biting down on the bread and spitting out the key much to Caleb's delight.

"Keep the bread I don't plan on still being here for dinner." Caleb said undoing his chains.

In the throne room, Vathek was standing next to a man with blonde hair in robes, this was Cedric and looking down at both of them was Prince Phobos, ruler of Meridian.

"Prince Phobos, we've located another portal." Cedric said.

"Use it to bring me this girl." Phobos said conjuring a picture of Will.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, the girls were walking along the sidewalk.

"So when do we go back? Tonight?" Hay Lin asks excited.

"Whoa slow down tinkerbell, we can rescue this rebel leader guy after picture day." Cornelia said.

"Call me a wimp, but in the school yearbook I'd like to still have a face." Taranee said.

"Forget picture day. I don't care what I look like I care about who I am. Let's go kick some Meridian butt! Maybe they'll be some cute medieval boys like the one that snake guy took." Irma said.

"I don't know how much good we'll be spraying him with water or covering him with garbage. Let's do some practice tomorrow, Taranee don't you go this way?" Will asks as she saw Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia walking away.

"My dad's cooking tonight, I'm going to Irma's." Taranee said as the four of them walked off living Will all alone causing her to frown.

As she was about to walk away she ended up bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't—" She stops when she sees it was Neo she bumped into. "Hey it's you."

"Do I know you?" Neo asks.

"Yeah my mom hit you with her car we took you back to our place." Will said.

"Oh, so you're the one who healed me and my father." Neo said.

"Yeah again sorry about that. But why did you guys run off? We were worried about you guys?" Will asks.

"It's complicated…I need to find my father so we can make peace. This place is too big. Where do you sell horses around here?" Neo asks causing Will to raise her eyebrow.

"Uh I don't think anyone sells horses here in Heatherfield, just pets like dogs and cats." Will said.

"Then where can I find one big enough to ride?" Neo asks when suddenly a portal opens up near them causing them both gasp as Will's backpack and Neo's sword fall to the ground.

* * *

The next morning on the way to school Taranee notices the two items and gasps.

"This is Will's." Taranee said opening it to see the Heart of Kandrakar was still in it. "But where did this come from?" She asks looking at the sword.

"You there!" Turning around she saw Thor running out of the ambulance towards Taranee.

"Uh can I help you sir?" Taranee asks nervously as Thor grabs the sword.

"This belongs to my son. Where did you find it?" Thor asks.

"Uh right here on the ground. I think someone took your son and our friend." Taranee said.

"Then we must go to recuse them." Thor said.

"Wait, let me get some help and then we'll go." Taranee said running to Heatherfield Academy.

Holding Neo's sword in his hand Thor recalls the day he gave Neo the weapon.

Flashback:

A young Neo was holding a wooden hammer that resembled Mjolnir and was swinging it around like his father did when Thor walked in.

"Neo, what are you doing?" Thor asks amused.

"Practicing for the day I get Mjolnir." Neo said.

"Oh really? You think you're worthy enough to wield my hammer." Thor asks putting it down in front of him.

Grinning Neo walks over and tries pulling on the handle but the hammer refuses to budge causing Thor to chuckle.

"Sorry son, but it appears you're not yet worthy to wield it." Thor smiles.

"Someday I will." Neo said letting go.

"Well here's something that might get you started because before I learned to wield a hammer, I wielded a sword." Thor said reaching behind his back to pull out a sword causing Neo to look at it in awe.

"Is this…mine?" Neo asks.

"Of course, it is. I can't have a member of the House of Odin walk around defenseless." Thor said holding it out. "But remember Neo, this sword is yours, take good care of it."

"I will." Neo nods taking the sword.

"Now let's practice how to wield it." Thor said grabbing another sword and training his son through the motions.

Flashback End:

Thor sighs at the memory when he sees the 4 girls run in his direction.

"Alright Mister uh…what's your name?" Taranee asks.

"Thor, Son of Odin and if we are done with introductions, I'd like to get to finding them."

"Right, uh this might sound weird, but this crystal knows where they are." Hay Lin said holding up the Heart.

Turning around Thor looks to Jane who was standing near her ambulance. "I thank you for your assistance the other day but from here I must go alone." Thor said walking up to her.

"I better go back to work. I need to clock in. You'll let me know if your son is okay?" Jane asks.

"You have my word." Thor said kissing her hand causing Jane to blush before he and the girls ran off leaving Jane speechless.

* * *

Soon they were walking into a dark cellar with only the faintest light and bugs everywhere.

"You know I think I liked it better when I couldn't see." Taranee said when Cornelia leans in.

"Hey should we have really brought this man with us? I mean we're supposed to keep this a secret." Cornelia whispers.

"His son was captured cut the guy some slack. Besides, he definitely looks like he can fight." Irma said looking at Thor.

Turning a corner Thor stops in his tracks as they see a blue portal.

"By Odin's beard." Thor said in awe.

"Will's on the other side of that?" Irma asks.

"This is crazy without Will we have no powers how are we supposed to handle whatever is on the other side of that?" Cornelia asks.

"Easy." Thor said getting their attention. "You leave it to me and stay out of my way."

"Fine but no way am I going first." Cornelia said as Thor rolls his eyes and jumps in first with Hay Lin and Taranee right behind him. "If I'm last, I'll just chicken out."

"Then I'll go last." Irma said.

"Then you need to do something for me, push me." Cornelia said.

"My pleasure." Irma smiles.

In the castle dungeon, Caleb and Blunk were trying to escape.

"I'm gonna have to trust you." Caleb groans.

"Yes, trust Blunk."

"Put your foot here and jump as high as you can. I'm gonna throw you and when you get to the top grab a rope and lower it down." Caleb said.

"Yes, great plan." Blunk said.

"No, terrible plan but even if you betray me at least it will smell a lot better here." Caleb said throwing Blunk up in the air, but he slips on the wall and lands on the ground in pain. "Sorry, let's try again."

But before he could throw Blunk up again another cage was lowered down.

"Alright Guardian of the Veil, you and your bodyguard get to stay with the rebel leader." Vathek said as they dropped Will and Neo into the pit with Will landing in Caleb's hand and Neo landing on Blunk crushing him.

"You're the kid from yesterday." Will said surprised.

"You're not one of the Guardians I saw. Where's your older sister?" Caleb asks.

"Wait you're the Rebel Leader? What are you rebelling against?" Will mocks.

"Hey I'm 15, and who the heck is that, your boyfriend?" Caleb asks pointing at Neo.

"What?! No!" Will snaps as Neo rolls off Blunk.

"Gee thanks. You okay?" Neo asks turning to Blunk before realizing what Blunk was and backs up. "Whoa!"

"Relax he's harmless. Anyway activate the crystal and fly us out of here." Caleb said.

"I didn't exactly bring it." Will admits.

"You didn't bring it?" Caleb groans dropping her.

"Ugh if only I hadn't left my armor at your house." Neo groans. "How are we supposed to get out?"

"Simple, you stand on my shoulders, she stands on yours and Blunk stands on hers." Caleb said.

"Not until that thing has had a 9-month bath!" Will said.

"Ugh girls. I need a rope or some kind of weapon and instead I get a redhead with attitude." Caleb whines.

"Hey I'm a Guardian of the Veil buddy. You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole." Will said.

'Guardian of the Veil? I've never heard of that title before.' Neo thought looking at Will.

Outside the castle, they arrive at the moat separating them from the castle when Hay Lin notices a shadow in the pool.

"Aw fishy." She said when a large fish monster burst out of the water making the girls panic before Thor pulls Hay Lin out of the way and punches the fish in the face knocking it back into the water.

"Okay that was cool." Irma said glad they brought him along.

"Thanks a lot." Hay Lin said.

"It's too risky to swim across we'll need to find another way in." Thor said.

"I might have an idea." Cornelia said causing everyone to look at her. "Don't be so surprised." Holding out her hand to a tower she uses her magic to pull a vine in towards them surprising Thor.

"Interesting, are all you girls gifted in the skills of Magic?" Thor asks.

"Ehh something like that." Irma said as they all grabbed onto the vine and swung across, but little did they know a monster had spotted them enter.

In the Throne room, Phobos stands up in shock. "The Heart, the other guardians are here, but what is this other presence I sense?"

"Leave it to me Lord Phobos." Cedric said as he transformed into a large snake monster. "It's dinnertime." He hisses.

Down in the dungeons, they followed the Heart towards the pits. "Will!" Hay Lin calls out.

"Neo!" Thor yells causing both of them to smile.

"Hay Lin we're down here!" Will calls out.

"Get us out of here!" Neo calls out.

"Catch!" Hay Lin said tossing the Heart down to her.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as a bright pink light engulfed the girls changing their clothes to blue and pink and giving them fairy wings.

"Whoa." Thor and Neo said speechless.

"Taranee, a little light." Irma said as Taranee created a little fireball but drops it down the pit.

"Oops."

"You three wait here." Will said as she flew up dodging the fireball as it crashed to the ground almost burning Caleb, Blunk and Neo.

"This is a rescue? I think I was better off a prisoner." Caleb said.

"Yeah and you know what's not going to fix this? All your complaining." Neo said as Will reached the top.

"You came for me; you really are my friends." Will smiles.

"Well of course we are." Cornelia said.

"Uh girls, we got company." Thor said pointing to multiple guards making their way down the stairs.

"Right, Cornelia, Tarnee block the stairs, Hay Lin find us an exit. Irma there are two people down their and the Rebel Leader is one of them but they're too heavy to carry out." Will said.

"No need to worry. Water!" Irma said flooding the pit causing Neo, Blunk and Caleb to rise to the top.

As they fought off the guards Thor reached down and grabbed Neo's hand pulling him out.

"F-Father?" Neo said surprised.

"Neo." Thor smiles happy to see his son again.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them after what happened recently.

"I uh found your sword." Thor said handing it back to him.

"Thanks." Neo said strapping it his side.

"There's a like a hundred tunnels here, this place is like a maze." Hay Lin said.

"Does anyone know a way out of this castle?" Thor asks looking around.

"Blunk does, follow me." Blunk said leading them all out of the room with the guards chasing after them. Thinking quickly Thor and Neo grab to ends of a sliding door and slide them together blocking the path behind them.

"Earth!" Cornelia said creating a large root sealing the doors.

"Tunnel, yes under moat." Blunk said leading them to a blocked tunnel. "Bars! No!" Blunk said when they heard a loud roar.

"Stay back!" Taranee said trying to melt the bars.

"That's what you get for trusting a smuggler." Caleb said.

"Trader." Blunk corrects.

"If only I had Mjolnir we could break out with ease." Thor said.

"What's Mugh mugh?" Hay Lin asks.

Drawing his sword Neo slashes the bars in half allowing them to crawl through.

Running back to the portal when a large rock monster appears out of the water standing in between them and the portal.

"You're big. Fought bigger." Thor smirks looking at the monster.

"Speak for yourself." Neo said.

"Just keep moving and strike when I say so." Thor said as they charged at the monster.

As the girls flew at it the monster tried swatting them away, but they were too fast for him running towards it Thor jumps up and punches it in the face knocking it back.

Not wanting to be shown up Neo slashes the monster making it step backwards.

"Water!" Irma said as she blasted the monster with a bullet of water.

Taking a deep breath Hay Lin blew a powerful gust of wind blowing the monster away from the portal.

"Earth!" Cornelia said as she created a giant ball of mud and drops it onto the monster.

"Fire!" Releasing a fireball Taranee throws it causing the mud to harden and trap the monster where it stood.

All of them smile at what they thought was a victory until the mud started to crack.

"Now would be the time to run." Neo cringes.

"Agreed." Thor said as they all made their way to the portal and jumped through it.

As Irma was the last to exit the monster reached its arm through the portal and grabbed her.

"No! Will!" Irma screamed.

Acting on instinct Neo stabbed his sword through the monster's arm causing it to loosen its grip on Irma as Will took out her crystal and closed the portal causing Irma to fall into Neo's arms.

"Hi there, are you alright?" Neo asks causing her to blush.

"Uh yeah." Irma nods.

Using the crystal Will turns them back to their normal human forms.

"Can you believe what we just did?" Cornelia asks.

"That was so unreal. Talk about teamwork." Irma smiles.

Will turns to Thor and Neo. "Thanks for all your help, is there any way we can repay you?"

"Well this mortal form needs nourishment." Thor said.

"Pardon?" Cornelia raises an eyebrow.

"He wants food." Taranee clarified.

"I can arrange that." Hay Lin said when Blunk jumps onto the walls and starts crawling away.

"What dangers are in this place?" Caleb asks.

"Well, there's the cafeteria food." Taranee said.

* * *

In Asgard, Johan, his students and Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three approached Odin's throne.

"Allfather we must speak with you." Sif said but what they saw wasn't Odin but Loki sitting on the throne.

"My friends." Loki smiles.

"Where's Odin?" Johan asks.

"Father has fallen into the Odin Sleep. Mother fears he will never wake again." Loki said.

"Then we will speak with her." Sif said.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside, you can bring your urgent matters to me, your king." Loki said standing up.

Seeing they had no choice they kneeled in front of Loki.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif requests.

"And aid in the return of Neo." Johan said causing Loki to smirk.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We are on the brink of war. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe all of us must stand together in these most difficult times." Loki said.

"Your majesty if I may beg the indulgence Neo has not—" Rayla started.

"We're done." Loki stops her. "Neo made his choice just like his father."

Standing up all of them walk out of the throne room, but Sif looks back at Loki sitting on the throne and knew something had to be done.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon rain was pouring down while Neo and Thor were chowing down while the girls were telling Yan Lin about the mission.

"The main thing is the bad guy didn't get Will or Neo." Irma said.

"Oh the bad guy did not want those two, he wanted her power but I fear he wants another." Yan Lin said pouring Thor some coffee who takes a sip.

"This drink I like it." Thor said.

"Yeah grandma makes the best coffee." Hay Lin agrees.

"Another!" Thor said smashing the cup on the ground.

"Whoa! Hey pal there was no need for that." Irma said.

"What? I said I wanted another." Thor said.

"You could've just asked for another." Irma said.

"I believe I just did." Thor said.

"Well no more smashing, please." Hay Lin said.

"You have my word." Thor said.

"Anyway who are you two and what do you two know about Meridain?" Caleb asks.

"We're not from that creepy place." Neo said taking a big bite.

"I'm just here to find something that's mine and then leave." Thor said getting Yan Lin's attention.

"Follow me." Yan Lin said leading them out the back where they saw something covered by a tarp. "This showed up a few days ago and it was right then that I knew what was going on and where you two were from."

"Where?" Taranee asks.

"Asgard." Yan Lin said undoing the tarp to reveal Mjolnir surprising Neo and Thor. "If my hunch is true you should be able to lift that hammer."

"And indeed it is. I shall prove it to you." Thor said walking up to his hammer and grins seeing his ticket home, but when he pulled the hammer the refused to budge causing Thor to groan as he struggles to pull it only to fail.

"Well this is just sad." Cornelia said as everyone went back inside, everyone except Neo who could do nothing but watch his father fail to pull his weapon.

Hours passed and Thor still couldn't pull it, dropping to his knees Thor sobbed as reality hit him that he wouldn't pull the hammer.

As Neo sat on the steps Yan Lin walked out and placed a blanket around him. "Here, you better stay warm."

"Thank you, for everything." Neo said.

"He doesn't look well. You should talk to him." Yan Lin said.

"But what would I say?" Neo asks.

"Don't think about it, just be there for him." Yan Lin said.

Standing up Neo walks up to Thor and places the blanket around him getting his attention.

"I'm sorry dad." Neo said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not worthy to wield it and I'm not worthy to even be your father." Thor said standing up to look his son in the eyes. "Neo, I'm banished from home, I have no hammer, no powers and I have no idea how to get them back. The only thing I have left in my life that can give me the slightest bit of comfort and love is you."

"But how come you didn't tell me I was adopted?" Neo asks.

"Because the truth is when I found you that day and held you in my arms, I couldn't have loved you anymore." Thor admits.

Tears running down Neo's eyes he and his father make up as they hug each other before walking back inside.


	5. Changes

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you have asked if I'm gonna combine other MCU events in this story and I am just gonna say I am not sure at the moment so please hold off on asking. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Asgard, Odin was sleeping in the Odin Sleep where an orange field was around him and Frigga and Loki were at his side.

"I never get used to seeing him like this. I remember the first time Neo saw him like this, he thought he was dead." Loki said.

"He's put it off for so long." Frigga said grabbing her husband's hand.

"How long will it last?" Loki asks.

"I'm not sure, we were unprepared." Frigga said.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asks.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son Loki and we your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother and nephew." Frigga said.

"I always wondered why Neo and I were so similar it's because we were both found by this house. I always liked him, so full of energy, so sneaky. Neo there is hope but what hope is there for Thor?" Loki asks.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga said as Loki looks at Odin with a stern expression on his face.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Neo walked in with his Asgardian armor that he retrieved from Will's house to see Hay Lin measuring Thor.

"Uh what's going on?" Neo asks putting his armor in the closet.

"Hay Lin seems to believe our wardrobe is not fit for this realm." Thor said.

"Oh Neo perfect timing. I just finished measuring your father." Hay Lin said walking over.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Neo asks.

"Look that look is fine for wherever you guys were from but here, you need to blend in." Hay Lin said measuring Neo.

A few hours later, Neo and Thor walked out in their new outfits. Thor was wearing a gray jacket with a black hood, blue jeans and a black shirt. Neo was wearing a blue shirt, a black jacket and green cargo pants.

"Wow you two look amazing." Hay Lin squeals.

"This fabric is not made for combat." Thor said trying to move around.

"Not everything is about fighting." Yan Lin said walking in.

"Still what are we to do now that we know we're trapped here?" Neo asks.

"Well lucky for you two I am in need of some more waitstaff here at the restaurant. I'll let you two stay here in exchange for work and meals." Yan Lin offers.

"Seems like a fair trade." Thor said.

"Oh and Neo I've taken the liberty of enrolling you in the same school as my granddaughter." She said surprising him.

"What?" Neo asks.

"That will not be necessary my son has received the greatest education Asgard has to offer. He has no need for any of this." Thor said.

"With all do respect Thor you two have very little knowledge of our realm and school is the perfect place to learn about that." Yan Lin said.

"Grandma you still believe they're from another realm?" Hay Lin asks as Yan Lin nods.

"Well…" Neo said still not sure.

"Come on Neo it could be fun, we'll all be together to help you out if you need any." Hay Lin pleads with big smiling eyes.

"I…guess it couldn't hurt." Neo said.

"Perfect! Come on grandma let's go get all the stuff Neo needs for his first day." Hay Lin said running out of the room.

As Yan Lin walks out Loki suddenly appears in front of Thor and Neo surprising them.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asks.

"I had to see you both." Loki said and immediately they sensed something was wrong.

"What's going on? Is it Joutenhiem?" Neo asks.

"Let me explain to father." Thor starts.

"Father is dead." Loki interrupts shocking them both.

"What?" Thor said hurt beyond words.

"Grandpa's dead?" Neo said equally hurt.

"Your banishment and the threat of a new war was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourselves. I know that you both loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. So cruel to put the hammer within your reach and not be able to lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me." Loki said as Thor shed a tear.

"Can I come home?" Thor asks.

"The truce with Joutenheim is conditional upon your exile and mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye brother. At the very least I can take Neo back to Asgard with me." Loki said.

"No. No Loki please not my son." Thor begged.

"Banishment is no way to properly raise a son. I will care for Neo and raise him as my own." Loki said turning to Neo. "What do you say Neo? Ready to come home?"

Neo looked to his father and then his uncle torn between who to stay with.

"This is Thor's mistake not yours. Come with me and you can be a prince again." Loki offers holding out his hand.

At first Neo slowly reaches out horrifying Thor, but instead he pushes Loki's hand away surprising them both.

"It was my fault that Grandpa banished father. I am just as much to blame as him, so I will share in my father's punishment." Neo said.

"I see, then farewell brother farewell nephew. I'm truly sorry." Loki said.

"No…I'm sorry. Thank you for coming here." Thor said.

"Farewell." Loki said disappearing as Yan Lin walks back in.

"Goodbye." Thor said confusing her.

"Goodbye? I just got back." She said.

Outside, Loki walks out to see Mjolnir outside in the crater. Walking up to it Loki tries to pull the hammer free, but like Thor he failed.

* * *

The next day, Neo had a black backpack on his shoulder as he entered the classroom to see Will and Taranee sitting down making him feel a little more at ease.

"Class today we have a new student. I'd like for you all to meet Neo Thorson." The teacher said as Neo stood in front of the class.

"Greetings." Neo nodded acknowledging them all.

"So Neo where are you from?" The teacher asks.

"Uh I'm from a place really far away." Neo said uncomfortably.

"Well go ahead and have a seat." He said as Neo walked down the row and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were joining our school?" Will whispers.

"It all just sort of happened quickly." Neo said.

At lunch, Neo was standing in line getting food while the girls were sitting at a table talking about him.

"So your grandma just let that homeless man and his son crash at your family restaurant just like that?" Cornelia asks.

"Thor helped save Will I think the least we can do is trust them. Besides…don't you think Neo's kinda cute?" Hay Lin giggles.

"I guess…for a homeless kid." Irma said.

"Well how cute do you think he'll be when he and his father rob Hay Lin's family blind?" Cornelia asks.

"It is a but risky they're total strangers who are supposedly trying to pull a hammer out a crater." Taranee said.

"What do you think Will?" Hay Lin asks as Will watched Neo stand in line.

"I think we should give them a chance, at the very least he's gonna need some people to help him survive this place." Will said.

"You got a point there." Irma said as Neo walks over.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Neo asks.

"You and what things you shouldn't do while at this school." Irma said.

"Like what?" Neo asks curiously.

"For starters, I wouldn't eat that Meatloaf." Irma points to his tray.

"Uh why?" Neo asks.

"Just trust me on this." Irma smiles.

* * *

Back at the Silver Dragon, Thor and Yan Lin were sitting at a table sharing a drink while they waited for customers. As Thor took a sip, he tried to wrap his mind around what he was going to do now.

"I thought I had it all backwards, but I was all wrong." Thor sighs.

"So you don't have all the answers, big deal I don't have them all either and that's never brought me down. Now you start looking for the right answers." Yan Lin said.

"For the first time in my life I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. My father was trying to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it." Thor admits.

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to do." Yan Lin said bonking him on the head with a magazine. "Stop moping around like a whiny baby and be a man, no be a father. Your son needs you to be strong so he can be strong as well."

Thor took those words to heart as he rubbed his head. "Thank you, for all that you've done."

"Meh it's what I do." Yan Lin smiles when the front door opens.

"Uh excuse me are you guys open?" Looking to the door Thor saw Jane standing there.

"Why yes, have a seat and we'll be right with you." Yan Lin smiles as she hands a menu to Thor and pushes him towards her.

"Uh hello there." Thor said greeting her.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asks surprised to see him again.

"I uh work here now along with my son." Thor said leading her to a table.

"Wow quite a change for you." Jane smiles.

"Thank you." Thor said admiring her smiling face.

"So…are you gonna ask me what I'd like to order?" Jane asks.

"Oh right." Thor said snapping out of it and dropping the menu causing Jane to giggle.

From the back Yan Lin watches Thor and Jane when Neo walks in with the girls and smiles. "I think those two are going to be just fine." Yan Lin smiles.


	6. Happy Birthday Will

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Will**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I got really into my other stories. I hope this was worth the wait. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the cold lands of Johtenheim, the Bifrost opened and Loki arrived. Walking through the snow to Laufey's throne the Frost Giant decided to skip the pleasantries.

"Kill him." He ordered.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki asks getting his attention.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey realized.

"Just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for awhile longer." Loki said.

"Very well, I will hear you." Laufey said letting Loki walk towards him.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers where you can slay him where he lies." Loki offers.

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asks.

"I suspect the Asgardians will not take kindly to a king who murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you and you can return Johtenheim to all its glory." Loki said.

"I accept." Laufey said standing up from his throne.

Arriving back in Asgard, Heimdall looks towards Loki who enters.

"What troubles you gatekeeper?" Loki asks.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Johtenheim but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants who entered this realm." Heimdall said.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after all your years of service." Loki suggests.

"Or perhaps one has wished to hide what he does not wish me to see." Heimdall said.

"You have great power Heimdall, did Odin ever fear you?" Loki asks walking past him.

"No." He replies.

"Why is that?" Loki asks.

"Because he is my King and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall said.

"He was your King and you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?" Loki asks.

"Yes." Heimdall nods.

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one. Not until I have undone the damage my brother has done." Loki said.

"And the fate of the young Prince?" Heimdall asks.

"Apparently Neo would rather have a disgrace for a father than a King, but maybe after I fix things, he'll see I am the one he should be fighting alongside." Loki said storming out.

Little did he know Astrid, Heather and Rayla were hiding behind the wall.

"You know it is unwise to spy on our king." Heimdall said as the three girls stumbled out.

"Okay this whole "I see all" thing really gets annoying." Astrid said.

"What did he mean about Neo?" Rayla asks.

"Loki may have always been jealous of Thor but one thing he always envied was when Thor took Neo as his son." Heimdall said.

"But even so, why would Neo choose to stay on Midgard and not come back to Asgard?" Heather asks.

"Neo is loyal to his house he always has been." Heimdall said.

"But what if I—I mean we need him?" Rayla quickly corrects herself.

"You heard King Loki I am unable to open the Bifrost for anyone." Heimdall said causing the three girls to frown. "However, I might know a way around that." He smirks getting their attention. "Gather round young warriors, we must think of a plan."

* * *

In Meridan, Phobos was sitting in a magical spring as Cedric kneeled nearby.

"The waters don't refresh my powers as they once did. The life force in the city won't last forever. The need to find my sister has never been greater. 13 years, when they took her, she hadn't even been named." Phobos said.

"I can find where they keep the birth records of the earth city." Cedric said.

"Good. If we know all who were born there, we can narrow our search to those who are not." Phobos said.

In Heatherfield, Susan was dropping Will off at school.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite 25 or 30 of your closest friends over?" Susan asks.

"No mom, not even 25 or 30." Will said.

"Alright birthday girl but remember no matter how old you get you'll always be my pink perky poopy pumpkin." Susan said before driving off.

Will sighs when she noticed Irma and Neo nearby.

"So it's your birthday?" Irma asks.

"Friday, promise me you guys won't do anything dumb like throw me a surprise party." Will said.

"But the day of your birth is a momentous occasion. Back home whenever my Birthday came my friends and I would fight until our bones ached with exhaustion." Neo said.

"Sounds like my kind of party." Irma grins.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everyone was eating their lunches when at one table Uriah was eating.

"This pork chop tastes funny." He said.

"Must be why it was in the garbage." Clubber said as Neo and Irma walked past them to Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin's table.

"Does this look cooked to you?" Taranee asks looking at a carrot.

"It's a carrot Taranee, the only way it can harm you is if you're mugged by rabbits." Cornelia said when Neo and Irma arrive.

"Guess whose birthday it is Friday?" Irma asks.

"Ooh ooh, I know." Hay Lin pauses to think. "Okay I don't know."

"It's Will's birthday." Irma said.

"Sweet are you guys gonna throw her a party?" Hay Lin asks.

"She made us promise not to." Neo said.

"Oh I gotta warn her about the fish because I think this was breaded when they caught it. Hey Will! Will! Pink perky poopy pumpkin!" Irma calls out causing the cafeteria to laugh while Will was dying on the inside.

"Oh boy." Neo said walking over to her with Irma.

"We have to throw Will a party." Cornelia said.

"But Neo said they couldn't throw her one." Hay Lin said.

"They won't, but we will." Cornelia said as they walked off to plan Will's party.

* * *

That night. A portal opened up down an alley as Cedric made his way out of it. Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, Thor, Neo, Caleb and Hay Lin were cleaning up after a long night of waiting tables.

"Neo we have one more customer coming in, mind getting this one?" Hay Lin asks.

"Sure, I guess." Neo said walking over to the table to see Elyon and her parents sitting down.

"Neo? You work here?" Elyon asks.

"Yep, just started awhile ago." Neo nods. "It's nice to see you again."

"Were you able to make up with your dad?" Elyon asks hopeful.

"We were, thank you for your help." Neo smiles. "Now may I take your order?"

As Neo handled Elyon and her family Thor walked over to give Jane her check.

"Here you go." Jane said handing him her money.

"Always a pleasure to see you again. Not to mention you tip well." Thor smiles.

"You're welcome." Jane smiles before parting her hair. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did." Thor smirks.

"Very funny." Jane giggles. "But seriously. I have an early shift on Friday, would like to, I don't know got to dinner or something?"

This caused Thor to freeze in place. "Uh what?"

"Uh you know, like a date." Jane blushes softly.

"Um sure." Thor said.

"Great. I'll see you Friday." Jane said walking out.

As they closed up Caleb looks to see Thor walking back to them with a confused expression.

"Something wrong Thor?" Caleb asks.

"I think…I think I just got a date." Thor said causing Hay Lin to squeal happily.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Way to go!" Hay Lin cheers.

"I didn't realize getting a date was such a big deal here." Neo said.

"Nor did I." Thor said equally confused when Yan Lin walks in.

"Neo, Hay Lin come with me, I have something to show you both." She said gesturing for them to go to the living room with her.

"What is it?" Neo asks as Yan Lin took out a rolled up piece of old paper.

"Uh the world's oldest placemat?" Hay Lin asks.

"This was once a piece of an ancient map hanging on Prince Phobos' wall. Years ago, a solider turned traitor tore off a piece of the map, the part containing our world he gave it a world traveler who then gave it to me." Yan Lin said handing it to Hay Lin. "In our world it's blank unless it is activated by the Heart of Kandrakar."

"So why give it to us now?" Neo asks.

"Is it because now that Thor and Neo are here to help us you think we're ready for it?" Hay Lin asks.

"Nah, was in the attic couldn't find it. Found my old tennis racket too." She smiles causing Neo to sweatdrop.

Down in the basement, Caleb and Blunk were thinking about what to get Will for her birthday.

"I've got to get Will something for her birthday. If we were in Meridan I'd give her the customary chicken skin hat, but Earth Girls seem to like those weird smelly bottles." Caleb said.

"Blunk have smell. Gargoyle sweat." Blunk said holding out a bottle.

"Uh I don't think that's the kind of smell girls like." Caleb said pausing to think.

* * *

Soon Friday came and as Neo was going to meet Irma and Will to hang out when Taranee went up to him.

"Hey Neo!" Neo turns to see Hay Lin running to him.

"What's up Hay Lin? I was just about to meet Will and Irma to hangout." Neo said.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had a present for Will yet?" Hay Lin asks.

"But Will said she didn't want anything for her birthday." Neo said confused.

"That's just what girls say to be modest, that means she really wants a gift." Hay Lin said.

"What? That's ridiculous." Neo said.

"Run to the mall, find something and meet me at Irma's house tonight." Hay Lin said pushing him out the door.

"Hey!" Neo said before stumbling forward. "I think I liked things better in Asgard." Neo mumbled before walking away.

Seeing their plan was in motion Hay Lin, Cornelia and a bunch of kids from school went to Irma's house to set up a surprise party for Will while Taranee stalled Will and Irma.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nice restaurant, Thor was waiting nervously out front.

'This is unbelievable. I am a Son of Odin. I've fought hundreds of battles, won wars, I'm even a father, but why does this have me more nervous than all of those events together?' Thor thought when Jane walked up.

"Hey there you are." Jane said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"H-Hello there." Thor said acknowledging her.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me here. Figured you could use a break from having to bring food to others." Jane said.

"It is nice to be on the other side of the table." Thor said as they walked inside.

* * *

That night at Irma's house, Will and Irma opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells surprising them.

"Your promised." Will said annoyed.

"Can you believe Irma and Neo didn't want to throw you a party just because you told them not to? Give me 13 hugs birthday girl." Cornelia said.

Little did they know, nearby a portal had opened up and Cedric had emerged from it.

Grinning Cedric turns into a man with blonde hair. "Surprise." He said.

Back at the party, everyone was having a good time, well almost everyone.

"I can't believe you guys did this." Will said standing with Irma and Neo.

"Hey we had nothing to do with this." Irma said.

"We are innocent." Neo said when Martin walked up to Irma.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me Sweet Lips." He flirts.

"I didn't invite you Martin. I didn't invite anyone! And don't you ever call me Sweet Lips." She glares.

"Hey uh I didn't want to say anything, but your cupcakes had flies on them." Martin said holding up raisins.

"Those aren't flies." Neo facepalms.

"Oh uh I guess I'll put them back." Martin said walking away.

"He's not very bright, is he?" Neo asks.

"No, he is not." Irma groans.

At City hall, Cedric arrives at the area where all the birth records are kept, but as he transformed into his snake form, he didn't notice that a kid saw his large shadow going through the halls.

Outside Irma's house, Caleb and Blunk were hiding near the window.

"Blunk help with gift. Blunk go inside." Blunk insists.

"No, they have enough frogs in there. They have strange customs here a guy is putting flies on little cakes." Caleb said as Blunk licks his lips.

"Sound good." Blunk licks his lips.

As Caleb walked inside he went up to Neo who was examining the snack table curiously, but Elyon and her friend Alcehmy were totally checking them out.

"Hey it's that guy from the mall. He's so cute." Elyon said.

"So is that boy next to him." Alchemy said as they walked towards them only for Cornelia to beat them to the boys.

"Stick with me guys or they'll rip you to pieces." Cornelia said.

"If you mean in battle, I can take them." Neo said causing Cornelia to roll her eyes as she led Caleb to the dance floor.

Looking around he saw Will walking to the kitchen by herself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went after her to see her sitting in a chair by herself.

"Something bothering you Will?" Neo asks.

"I don't like parties." Will said as Neo pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Well compared to the ones back home these are a lot tamer." Neo said.

"What were those like?" Will asks curiously.

"Well there was lots of laughing, drinking, fighting, oh and throwing various furniture and people across the room." Neo said causing Will to giggle.

"Wow compared to those this party isn't so bad." Will smiles.

"Exactly besides your friends did this because they cared about you, maybe you should give them a chance." Neo suggests.

"Oh, alright." Will said standing up.

"Oh before I forget. I went and got you this." Neo said reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

"You got me a gift?" Will said surprised.

"Yeah, granted all I had was my tip money so it's not much." Will opens it to reveal a purple and blue woven bracelet.

"I love it." Will smiles as she puts it on. "Thanks Neo."

She was about to hug him in thanks when Marin bumps into her from behind causing her to move into Neo and causes their lips to meet in the middle causing both their eyes to widen.

"Uh." Both of them said turning bright red.

"So…party?" Will points.

"Sounds good to me." Neo said as they walked out.

As Cornelia was dancing Caleb had decided to give Will his and Blunk's gift which was a wooden carving of her in her guardian form.

"It's Will, as some sort of fairy." Elyon said impressed.

"You're so talented." Will said.

"It's a carving from driftwood, the wings are dragon scales." Caleb said.

"Ha! He doesn't mean real dragon scales." Will laughs.

"Sure I do." Caleb said.

As Hay Lin was eating some cake Blunk was hoping in front of the window wanting some food.

"Oh poor Blunk." Hay Lin opens the window and drops the piece of cake down for him when Martin jumps next to her.

"Hey Hay Lin, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Oh…it's an old family custom. You throw food out the window and make a wish." Hay Lin said nervously.

"Really?" Martin asks interested. Loading up a plate he tosses it out the window causing Hay Lin to facepalm while Blunk was more than happy to eat it.

Soon Martin was telling all the party guests the so-called "tradition" giving Blunk more than enough food to eat.

"Uh should I be concerned?" Neo asks when Irma grabs his shoulder and shakes her head.

"Trust me it's not worth it." She said when they suddenly heard a police speaker go off.

"Hey Tom, we got a call about some kind of lizard monster at City Hall. Probably a prank, can you pop over and check it out?"

"Lizard? If it's that thing from Meridian my dad could get hurt. Neo grab the girls." Irma said as she ran to her parents who were sitting in their room.

"I remember when we got to go to all her parties." Her mom said when Irma opens the door.

"Mom, Dad, some of us are going for Pizza. Can you keep the party going until we get back?" Irma asks making their day.

"Can we? I'm a party animal!" Her dad cheered.

"Dad, please don't talk me out of this." Irma said.

As Neo and the girls ran out Caleb was talking to some girls much to Cornelia's annoyance.

"The world better be in danger for me to leave Caleb with those girls." Cornelia said as they left.

Noticing them Caleb leaves the party with Blunk, but just as he was about to leave when he noticed Uriah, Kurt and Clubb following them.

"The creeps? What are they up to?" Caleb asks as he follows them.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, Thor and Jane were smiling at having a good time.

"I have never had such a delicious meal in a while. That lamb was delicious." Thor said.

"Well glad I talked you out of the fish." Jane smiles when Neo and the girls run past them. "Hey wasn't that your son?"

"And the girls." Thor said to himself when he realized something must be wrong. "Thank you for the great evening Jane, but I need to go."

"Do you have to?" Jane asks not wanting the date to end.

"I'm sorry, but I do hope we can do this again." Thor said kissing her goodbye before running after them.

"Wrap him up. I'll take him." Jane blushes as she watches Thor run off.

* * *

At the park outside City Hall, Hay Lin had taken out the map her grandmother had given her, but everyone was puzzled.

"What good is a map if it's blank?" Irma asks.

"She said it was activated by the crystal." Hay Lin said as Will took out her crystal and instantly a map with X's appeared on the map.

"By Odin's Beard." Neo said surprised.

"Hey that's the alley behind the mall." Hay Lin said.

"That's where they grabbed me and Will." Neo recalled.

"But where's that one?" Will asks pointing to the other one.

"We're standing in it, City Hall Park." Hay Lin said causing their eyes to widen.

Making their way to City hall they saw the door had been broken down.

"Maybe we should call the Police." Taranee suggests.

"For a problem like this, we are the Police." Will said.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Taranee said as Neo grabbed a curtain rod and ripped it off the wall to use as a bo staff.

Outside as Uriah and his creeps arrived at City Hall, Caleb and Blunk were right behind them.

"I promised Cornelia I wouldn't do anything to the Creep brothers, but you didn't." Caleb said as they made their way inside.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as the girls took on their fairy forms.

"Alright, anyone want lizard on their pizza?" Irma jokes.

In the room where all the birth records were kept Cedric was throwing down files in rage.

"These are ancient! The girl must be at least in her teens. I need recent records." Cedric said as he slammed the door shut to reveal some boxes he missed causing him to grin.

Down below Cornelia had forced open the elevator using some plant roots and they put a bench in between to stop it from closing.

"Couldn't we have just taken the elevator?" Taranee asks.

"Element of surprise is a necessary attribute to winning a battle." Neo said.

"Plus the elevator makes a noise which could alert him." Will said.

"Fair enough, lets fly." Taranee said.

"Wait a second, I can't fly." Neo reminded them.

"Hmm good point. Will can you give Neo a boost?" Hay Lin asks.

"What? Uh yeah sure I guess I can." Will blushed remembering when the two of them kissed earlier at the party.

Flying up the elevator shaft they stopped in front of the room and readied themselves to attack, but when Neo kicked open the door they saw it was empty.

"What does a big lizard want with birthing records?" Taranee asks.

"The only thing missing is female birth records from about 13 years ago." Irma said as they looked around.

Suddenly they heard a familiar scream.

"BLUNK!" They all panicked.

Down in the lobby, Blunk was backing up in fear as Cedric was in his lizard form.

"What are you doing on this side of the veil, Smuggler?" Cedric asks.

"Retailer." Blunk corrects before dodging Cedric's tail.

He was about to pursue when he heard the door open. Turning around he saw Thor holding a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Hello there." Thor said before blasting him in the face.

Using this opening Caleb jumps on Cedric's back just as the Guardians and Neo made their way down.

"Caleb!" Cornelia gasps as Neo throws his curtain rod at Cedric hitting him in the face just as Caleb jumps off.

"Nice throw." Hay Lin said impressed while Cedric recovered.

"I think it's time the Guardians learned a lesson in humility." Cedric growled swinging his tail at them whacking Will and Neo to the ground.

Creating a gust of air, Hay Lin fires a rug at Cedric distracting him while Thor rushes in and whacks him with the fire extinguisher.

"A little this way!" Taranee calls out burning the chain holding up a big chandelier.

Using a water pipe, Irma blasts Cedric with water moving him just under the chandelier to which Taranee burns it and it drops down on top of Cedric.

"Sweet!" Hay Lin cheers, but it was short lived as Cedric throws the chandelier off him. Swinging his tail he whacks Hay Lin into Blunk knocking him to the ground.

"Earth!" Cornelia makes a stone wall blocking the attack from hitting her.

Grabbing a bench, Will and Caleb throw it at Cedric who blocks it, but was soon met with two punches to the face by Thor and Neo.

Growling in anger Cedric whacks the two Asgardians into Will and Caleb.

"Fire!" Taranee launches a fireball at him, but Cedric whacks it away.

Picking up a desk Cedric was about to throw it at them.

"Cornelia!" Irma yells as she stops the desk in midair and shatters it.

As Police Sirens approached city hall Cedric grabbed the papers. "I have what I've come here for, we shall meet again Guardians." Cedric said before escaping through the portal.

Following him they sealed the portal behind him.

"And take your slimy portal with you." Will said.

* * *

Soon they were all walking back to Irma's house carrying pizzas.

"So why was Phobos looking for birth certificates?" Irma asks.

"It must be looking for someone." Thor said.

"So Thor, how did your date go?" Hay Lin asks as a blush appears on Thor's face.

"It was…alright." He said nervously.

"My parents have been ruining the party for about an hour. I hope you guys like pizza because they're not gonna be anyone left." Irma said.

"Well you're right about one thing, they're not IN your house anymore." Hay Lin said.

Looking over they saw Irma's parents leading a conga line out the door.

"I don't know about you girls but I these parties look fun." Thor said as he and Hay Lin joined the conga line.

As Irma, Caleb, Cornelia and Taranee joined them Neo looks to Will with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Will." Neo said.

"Thanks Neo." Will smiles as he takes the pizzas from her and leads her inside to the party.


	7. A Service to the Community

**Chapter 7: A Service to the Community**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to say that this story now has over 50 followers and favorites. You guys rock. So buckle up because after this, things are going to get exciting. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Asgard, Sif, Fandrall, Hogun, Volstagg and Johan were sitting around the room.

"Our friends our banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war yet you've managed to consume 4 wild boars, 6 pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of ale. Shame on you, don't you care!" Fandrall asks whacking the plate out of Volstagg's hands.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg snaps.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sif said.

"We all know what we have to do. We have to find Thor and Neo." Johan said.

"It is treason." Hogun said.

"Forget treason, it's suicide." Fandrall said.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said.

"Ssh. Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg said when the door opened to reveal Astrid, Heather and Rayla.

"Heimdall demands your presence." Rayla said.

"We're doomed." Volstagg said.

* * *

In Meidian, Cedric and Prince Phobos were looking out on the balcony.

"The list you found will help us with the search greatly said." Phobos said.

"Strange that it's so hard to find one young girl." Cedric said.

"Not at all. She's inherited qualities that even she's unaware. If I am to steal her powers her ignorance plays to my advantage. They won't have told my sister anything. Her protection is now my opportunity. Cedric, I have a mission for which you will need to pass as human." Phobos said causing Cedric to smirk.

* * *

At school, all the students were gathered in the auditorium for a special announcement.

"Students, our newest history teacher, Prof. Dean Collins." The principal said introducing a man with short brown hair and a mustache.

"Thank you, good morning. I've been told Scheffield prides itself on sharpening young minds and developing your sense of community. That's why this year we are gonna hold Community Service Day a month early." He said shocking everyone.

"A month early?" Cornelia gasps.

"A month early?" Irma gasps.

"A month early?" Uriah asks with a mouth full of gum.

Neo and Will look around confused by everyone's reaction.

"I was impressed to hear you love Community Service Day so much you rush to school early on signup day." Prof. Collins said.

Once it was over they walked out enraged.

"Of course we come early! Oh man I hate Community Service Day. I'm gonna spend all night in the parking lot with a pen in my hand." Elyon groans.

"Maybe I'll spend the night in my locker." Taranee said.

"Uh someone mind telling me what is going on?" Neo asks.

"Yeah, what is Community Service Day?" Will asks as they walked to a board.

"Okay tomorrow morning, there's gonna be a list on this board. 400 jobs for 400 kids." Irma explains.

"Out of all of them maybe 10 might not be so bad." Cornelia said.

"And the last kids to signup get the most gagarrific jobs." Hay Lin said.

"But isn't Community Service just about helping people in need?" Neo asks.

"Yeah, they can't be that bad." Will said.

"Oh no, try Monkey Bar scrapper at the zoo." Cornelia said.

"Okay you had it easy. I was a Sewer Ladder Repainter." Irma said.

"Got it, get here early." Will said.

* * *

That night at Will's house, Susan was staring at some flowers with a happy look in her eyes.

"Uh Mom did you get phone call while you were making this soup?" Will asks.

"How'd you know?" Susan asks as Will pulls Susan's phone out of her bowl of soup. "Uh Will how would you feel if I started dating again?"

"If you meet a nice guy, I wouldn't serve him any homecooked meals right away." Will said.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Neo was sitting outside with Thor and Yan Lin looking at Mjlonir.

"They get away with that? They make this Community Service Day sound like slavery." Thor raises an eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea your majesty. Lots of crazy things happen here." Yan Lin said.

"I remember back in Asgard, Community Service was just honoring the old and the injured who fought in the past." Neo said.

"Trust me this battle will be like nothing you've ever fought before." Yan Lin said.

"Maybe you should bring your sword with you to this battle." Thor jokes before getting up and walking inside.

As Neo turns to Yan Lin, he saw her walk up to Mjolnir and examine it.

"What are you doing?" Neo asks walking over.

"It has an oath on it." Yan Lin said surprising Neo.

"How did you know?" Neo asks.

"But only to those who are worthy can lift it. Almost makes you wonder." Yan Lin said before walking inside.

Neo looks to her and then to the hammer. Walking up to it he tries to lift it, but little did he know the hammer moved maybe an inch.

Inside Yan Lin saw it from the window and her eyes widen thinking he was going to pull it but then the hammer refused to budge.

"Hmm not yet." She said.

* * *

At Cornelia's house, Cornelia was setting her alarm clock when her little sister Lilian walks in.

"Mom says you have to play Wobbly, Wobbly Walrus with me." She said.

"Beat it shrimp. I'm going to bed early and if you do anything to ruin my sleep I will personally drop kick you into the Wolf Pit at the zoo." Cornelia threatens.

"You're mean!" Lillian said.

"I'm not mean, wolves are mean. Go!" Cornelia said turning off the lights and going to bed.

A few hours later, Cornelia was sound asleep when Lillian opened the door and snuck in and turned off her before walking out with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

The next morning everyone ran to school and the battle for signups was gruesome. Crawling away from the board, Neo picks himself up to see Hay Lin offer him a hand and pull him up.

"So what you guys get?" Hay Lin asks looking at Irma and Taranee.

"Sealing envelopes at City Hall. Easy streak." Taranee said.

"Will and I are painting over graffiti. Martin got dumpster scrubbing. What you get Neo?" Hay Lin asks.

"I'm assisting the elderly at some home." Neo said causing them to cringe.

"Oh man that means you'll be listening to lots of long stories." Irma said.

"I don't mind, my grandpa used to tell me hundreds of stories when I was little. I loved listening to them." Neo said.

"Then you my friend have a lot more patience than I do." Irma said when Elyon walked over.

"Have any of you seen Cornelia?" She asks.

At Cornelia's house she woke up to see it was nearly 9 o'clock. In the kitchen, Lilian and her mom heard Cornelia scream as she ran out in her pajamas.

"Mom, can I have Cornelia's pancakes? I don't think she'll have time to eat." Lilian smirks as Cornelia ran past her.

"If I were you I'd register with the Federal Sister protection program!" Cornelia yells before racing out.

"Gee I wonder what's left on the Community Service board?" Lilian asks.

At Lilian's elementary school, Cornelia had ended up as a teacher's aid, but that just meant the students could mess with her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Still better than last year." Cornelia sighs.

At City Hall, Irma and Taranee were licking enveloped to the point it was hard to talk. Unfortunately for them they didn't realize that there were sponge tongues available for use.

On the outskirts of town, Will and Hay Lin were painting over ruined houses, but when Will saw some strange writing on the wall she ended up collapsing.

* * *

Back at the Silver Dragon, Caleb and Yan Lin were standing around Will as Hay Lin explained everything.

"And then will saw this writing and bam she went down like a sack of potatoes." Hay Lin said as Will started to wake up.

"What did this writing look like?" Yan Lin asks.

"I copied it." Hay Lin said showing he had drawn the letters on her arm.

"These letters are not from this world." Yan Lin said examining them.

"I've seen this writing in the castle, but I can't make it out." Caleb said as Irma and Taranee made their way down.

"Where is she?" Irma asks in a weird tone.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with your voice?" Will asks.

"We've been licking envelopes." Taranee said tired.

"Aren't you supposed to use those Sponge tongues?" Hay Lin asks causing both of them to look at each other wondering how everyone but them seemed to know about this.

"I know who can translate this, but we have to visit the Infinite City." Caleb said.

* * *

At the spot where Will and Hay Lin found the message, Cornelia had joined up with them.

"It was right here." Hay Lin points revealing the message was gone.

"What's that on your cheek?" Taranee asks.

"The big dipper, don't ask." Cornelia said wiping her face.

"The portal must be close by." Will said taking out the map and examining it to reveal one was hidden in the tunnel nearby.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as the 5 girls transformed and made their way into the tunnel and finding the portal.

"Whoa do you know what David Copperfield would pay for this?" Irma asks.

"Something's coming through." Will said as a shadow made its way towards them.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

But instead of an enemy Blunk just came falling out. "Dragon Nostrils? Good deal." Blunk offers.

"Dragon Nostrils?" Cornelia asks as Blunk opens his sack to reveal tons of smoke.

"Make good hats. Once it stops smoking." Blunk said.

"Ew." They all said before walking through the portal and arriving in Meridian.

Following Caleb, the Guardians end up walking through what was basically a junkyard.

"I think we found Blunk's vacation home." Irma said.

"In here." Caleb said gesturing to a turned over wagon.

"Uh in where?" Taranee asks as Caleb kicks the wagon revealing a hidden door.

Making their way down they entered the Infinite City which was filled with green pillars holding everything up.

"No one knows who built the Infinite City, in 4000 years nobody has found an end to it in any direction." Caleb said as he touched a symbol revealing a small hidden staircase.

"Really? More stairs? Don't you guys have some kind of stone escalator?" Cornelia asks.

"Girls." Caleb rolls his eyes as they made their way down to a room with a waterfall in it. "Ancient one, we need your help."

"Ah, you are the Guardians of the Veil." It said.

"Yes sir, uh yes ma'am." Will nods as the figure emerged to reveal it was a woman with pale white skin.

"And the message?" She asks as Hay Lin walks forward. "Ah the writing of the Beasts."

"What does it say?" Hay Lin asks as the Ancient one raises her hand and a translation appears on Hay Lin's other arm. "You are still undetected. Continue your search for the girl." She read.

"The beast is in your town in human form. It will try to get close to you guardians and will do whatever it can to keep its cover safe." She said as the girl's eyes widen in horror.

"How can you tell them from humans?" Will asks.

"Touch a beast with the Heart of Kandrakar and its true form will be revealed." The Ancient one said before disappearing.

* * *

At a diner, the girls and Caleb were talking about who could be the beast.

"Girls what if the Beast has been with us the whole time as Thor and Neo?" Cornelia suggests.

"But those two have been helping us." Caleb said.

"Maybe that's their cover. Will how did you end up meeting them?" Taranee asks.

"There was a flash of light on a rainy day and my mom hit them with their car." Will explains.

"Sounds suspicious to me." Irma said.

"Think about it, he has his son enroll in school so he can get close to earth girls and then when they figure out who is the right girl they grab her." Cornelia said as Will looked at the bracelet Neo gave her.

"I-I don't know. It sounds weird." Will said.

"Oh yeah what about how weird they act trying to do the simplest earth customs. They're obviously not from here." Irma said.

"We should follow them." Hay Lin said.

"Girls please, let's think of another plan." Caleb said, but it was too late, they had already run out.

At the retirement home Neo was sitting down listen to the old folks tell long stories with a smile on his face. From down the hall Hay Lin was watching him.

After his day ended Neo waved goodbye to the seniors.

"Okay there is no way a normal person can handle listening to those stories." Hay Lin said.

"He clearly has some strong mental power to let him fight through all that." Irma said.

"Girls this is crazy, Neo has saved our lives he and his father fought to protect us." Caleb said.

"I know, they're really committed to their cover." Hay Lin said.

* * *

That night, Thor and Neo were out back taking out the garbage for the restaurant.

"So how was Community Service Day?" Thor asks.

"Honestly, not so bad. The elderly here had lots of war stories of their youth." Neo said.

"Just like mine and Father's stories." Thor chuckles when suddenly the girls flew down right in front of them. "Girls? What's going on? Is there trouble?"

"Nice try monsters!" Cornelia said.

"You didn't expect us to find out, did ya?" Irma asks as she blasted them both with water sending them flying backwards.

Caleb looks at this and facepalms.

"Have a seat." Cornelia said as she caused the ground to start shaking and rock them back and forth before Hay Lin creates a tornado sending them both spinning and slamming into the wall.

"Sorry guys." Will said holding up the Heart to them and a pink light engulfs Neo and Thor zapping them making them scream in pain.

Opening the door Yan Lin sees them attacking Thor and Neo causing her to gasp.

"Girls stop! What are you doing?!" She asks.

"Stand back grandma these two are agents of Phobos." Hay Lin said.

"What? No they're not!" Yan Lin said running to them. "Are you boys alright?"

"Why?" Neo groans softly before the girls realized their mistake.

"I think the phrase you're all looking for is you were right Caleb." Caleb said.

Inside Thor and Neo were drinking tea as Yan Lin put ice packs on them.

"So let me get this straight. You went to Meridian where an old woman said someone was trying to get in close with you girls and you immediately jumped to my son and me?" Thor asks.

"Kinda." Irma cringes.

"I tried to warn them, but it's like talking to firewood." Caleb said.

"If I had the strength I would give you girls a lesson in learning more about people before judging them." Neo groans.

"You girls really thought I would let an enemy of Phobos work in my restaurant?" Yan Lin glares.

"But grandma why are you being so nice to them, they clearly don't act like their from this world." Hay Lin said.

"Because they're not, there's more than one world out there besides Meridian." Yan Lin said surprising them.

"There is?" Will asks.

"We didn't know if we could tell you but Neo and I are indeed from another world." Thor said drawing a sketch of planets to which they all lean in. "Your world, is one of the 9 realms connected by the branches of Yggdrasill, the World's Tree."

"Wait a minute, that's Norse Mythology." Taranee recalls.

"Exactly and my father and I are from Asgard, the realm of the gods. Or at least we were." Neo said as they all leaned in interested.

"Tell us more." Will said.

"Okay, but first." Thor and Neo hit all the girls in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cornelia groans.

"For thinking after all we've done that we were trying to kill you." Neo said before Thor went on to describe the 9 realms.

"We deserved that." Will groans rubbing her head.

* * *

At the Bifrost, all 8 warriors were standing in front of Heimdall.

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason just to bring Thor and Neo back?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes." Sif declares.

"Good." Heimdall said.

"So you'll help us?" Johan asks.

"I am bound by our king, I cannot open the bridge to you." Heimdall said walking out of the room and winking at Astrid for this plan.

"Complicated fellow isn't her?" Fandrall asks.

"What do we do now?" Johan asks.

"You can help us work this thing." Turning around they saw Heather and Rayla pointing to Heimdall's sword still in the controls.

Johan paused before he realized what was going on and smiles. "I'm impressed my young warriors."

Back at the palace, Loki was looking off in the distance to see the Bifrost was opening.

Eyes narrowing he saw that he had to do something about the traitors and walks away.


	8. The God of Thunder Returns

**Chapter 8: The God of Thunder Returns**

**Hey everyone I'm back. Things are getting exciting. I have a lot planned but I decided to put it into two chapters so I could nail everything. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was morning as Jane had come over to examine Neo and Thor after Will called her.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have to start charging you guys." Jane said.

"We appreciate the help Jane." Thor said causing Jane to smile.

Little did they know on the outskirts of Heatherfield, the Bifrost dropped off Sif, the Warrior's 3, Johan, Astrid, Heather and Rayla who make their way into town.

Back in Asgard, Loki makes his way to Odin's vault and calls upon the Destroyer.

"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything." Loki orders.

At the Silver Dragon, everyone was setting up plates for breakfast still thinking about what Neo and Thor said last night.

"I can't believe it. All those Norse myths are true." Taranee said blown away.

"Well hold on Neo said his dad was a god. I find that a little hard to believe." Cornelia said.

"It would explain why he's so skilled in the art of combat." Caleb said.

"But if that hammer outside is really his why can't he lift it?" Irma asks.

"Still I'm gonna need some proof before I believe any of this." Cornelia said when they heard a pounding on the door and see the Asgardians leaning against the door.

"Found you!" Volstagg said shocking everyone but Neo and Thor who were happy to see everyone.

"My friends! It's so good to see you." Thor said.

"Heather, Astrid, Rayla!" Neo said as the three girls hugged him until Astrid punches him on the shoulder.

"That's for ditching us." Astrid said before hitting him on the head. "And that's for everything else."

"Great to see you too Astrid." Neo groans rubbing his head.

"I don't believe it." Yan Lin said blown away.

"Oh excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three as well as Johan, trainer of warriors and his students." Volstagg introduced.

"My friends, I have never been happier to see anyone, but you should not have come." Thor said.

"We're here to take you two home." Fandrall said.

"You know I can't go home. Father is dead because of me and I must remain in exile." Thor explains.

"Thor, your father still lives." Sif said causing both Thor and Neo to realize they had been tricked.

* * *

In Asgard, Loki walks up to Heimdall who was guarding the Bifrost.

"Tell me Loki, how did you get the Johtuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asks.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths to these realms that even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer now that I am king and I say for your act of treason you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer a citizen of Asgard." Loki declares.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said drawing his sword to attack but at the last second Loki reveals the casket which freezes Heimdall just as his sword is inches from Loki.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone saw a cloud of smoke as the Destroyer was heading towards them.

"Jane, girls you need to leave." Thor said.

"And what about you?" Jane asks when Neo ran out in his Asgardian armor and sword.

"Are you two gonna fight with us?" Johan asks.

"My friends I am only a man. I will only get in the way or get one of you killed, but how are we going to keep this hidden from the people?" Thor asks.

"Leave that to me. Girls come with me." Yan Lin said leading the girls inside.

"Grandma shouldn't we go Guardian and help them?" Hay Lin asks.

"No, the identity of you girls must remain secret. We'll leave this fight to Asgardians, but we need to protect the people. Will if you mind." Yan Lin said as Will took out her amulet.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as they transformed.

"So wait if we're not gonna fight the Destroyer then what are we going to do?" Irma asks.

"You all are going to combine your powers and create an illusion so the civilians can't see what's going on." Yan Lin said surprising them. "Now lock arms and do as I say."

Looking to each other all of them nodded and linked arms.

"Now focus your magic into your hands and send it flowing around each other." Yan Lin said.

* * *

Back outside, the Destroyer was making its way towards them when suddenly a bright light emitted from the Silver Dragon causing the civilians to act like everything was normal.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jane asks confused. "Don't they see the big walking suit of armor heading towards us?"

"I guess the girls must've done something to help us so we could concentrate on the fight." Neo said.

"Who exactly are your new friends?" Heather asks curiously.

"We live through this we'll tell you everything." Neo said.

"You four stay back, you are not trained to handle an enemy this powerful." Johan orders.

"What? But we can help." Rayla said.

"Help by making sure nobody dies." Thor said.

"Keep it distracted." Sif said as she ran to the side.

Running ahead Fandrall and Hodge ready themselves as Volstagg draws his axe.

"For Asgard!" He yells as they slingshot him towards the Destroyer, but it merely swats him away sending him crashing into a parked car.

It was about to blast him when Sif jumps down and stabs it through the neck with her spear causing it to power down.

"Whoa." Neo, Heather, Astrid and Rayla said in awe.

"Someday you kids might get to that level." Johan smirks when suddenly the Destroyer reactivated turning its entire body around shocking everyone.

As it was about to blast her Johan drew his greatsword and whacked it causing the beam to miss and allowing Sif to fall off.

"Fall back!" Johan said as they all made a run for it.

Firing multiple beams the Destroyer sends Sif, Johan and the Warrior's three flying across the street.

"Go, now run!" Thor yells as Neo, his friends and Jane made a run for it.

Looking to see Sif hiding behind a car Thor runs to her.

"Sif you've done all you can." Thor said.

"No, I will die a warrior's death. They will tell stories of this day." Sif said.

"Live and tell those stories yourself. Now run." Thor orders as Sif ran back to Johan and the Warrior's Three. "I want all of you to take Neo back to Asgard and stop Loki."

"What? No what about you?" Neo asks.

"Don't worry son. I have a plan." Thor smiles.

As all of them ran for cover they see Thor walking to the Destroyer.

"Wait!" Caleb said stopping them.

"What's he doing?" Jane asks as they look to him.

"Brother whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to this I am truly sorry, but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing, so take mine and end this." Thor said.

The Destroyer looks to Thor and at first turns away. Smiling Thor thought he did the right thing but a second later it turns around and whacks Thor sending him flying.

"No!" Neo and Jane yell running to him.

"Hang in there, alright I'll fix you up and you'll be as good as new." Jane said.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You're safe now." Thor said weakly.

"Yeah I'm safe." Jane said.

Suddenly from inside the Silver Dragon the girls heard a rumbling noise breaking their concentration.

"Uh did you guys hear that?" Taranee asks when Blunk opens the back door.

"Girls, funny hammer moving." Blunk said when suddenly Mjolnir launched itself out of the rock and flew towards Thor.

"Look it's muwh muwh." Hay Lin said as it flew into Thor's hand causing a giant lighting strike to appear and with it everyone looked to see Thor regain his armor.

"Oh my god." Jane said in shock while Neo grinned widely.

The Destroyer charged up to fire a blast at them, but Mjolnir flew out and smacked it in the face.

When it flew back into Thor's arms he looked to his son and smiles.

"Mind if I handle this one?" Thor asks.

"Go get'em." Neo said as he led Jane back to the others.

"Neo, is that really your dad?" Jane asks.

"Sure is." Neo smiles.

Spinning his hammer Thor created a giant storm lifting both him and the Destroyer into the air. The Destroyer fires a bright beam at him but Thor flew in deflecting the blast and slamming his hammer into the Destroyer's face causing a giant explosion and causing the Destroyer to shut down as it plummets to the ground.

"He…he took it down with one hit." Will said.

Grinning to see it was over the girls turned back into their civilian clothes and ran out to see Thor walking towards them all.

"So, is that how you normally dress?" Jane asks.

"More or less." Thor said.

"It's a good look for you." Jane admits.

"We must go to the Bifrost sight. I think it's time we had a word with my brother." Thor said.

"Want to see the bridge we talked about?" Neo asks.

"Uh yes." Irma said excited as Thor grabbed Jane and spun his hammer launching them both into the sky.

"Show off." Neo chuckles.

* * *

Little did they know back in Asgard, Loki had opened the Bifrost and allowed Laufey and his frost giants inside.

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki grins as Laufey had two frost giants stayed to guard the Bifrost.

At the sight, Thor had called on Heimdall, but he was frozen so he couldn't open it.

"Heimdall if you can hear me we need you now! Heimdall!" Thor's voice echoes causing Heimdall to fight through the ice causing it to crack allowing him to break free.

The two frost giants tried to stop him but they were no match for him as he slayed them with ease before weakly making his way to the Bifrost and activating it.

Back on Earth, all of them looked to see the Bifrost being activated.

Grinning Neo turns to Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Caleb.

"Do you really have to go?" Will asks.

"My home needs me, but you have my word I will return to help you with Phobos." Neo said.

"We both will." Thor said walking next to him.

Almost immediately Will threw her arms around Neo hugging him which was soon joined by the rest of the Guardians and Caleb.

"Good luck guys." Will said as they let go.

Thor turns to Jane who walks up to him.

"You may my word I will—" Before Thor could finish Jane kisses him on the lips wishing him good luck.

As the light from the Bifrost shot down one by one the Asgardians entered before it was just Neo and Thor.

"You ready Neo?" Thor asks as Neo drew his sword.

"Let's stop Uncle Loki before he does anything crazy." Neo said.

Nodding both of them ran through the Bifrost and disappeared into the sky.

"Good luck." Will said hoping that Neo wasn't lying when he said he would come back.


	9. Family Fight

**Chapter 9: Family Fight**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I was so excited to finish up the first Thor movie I got this done as best I could for you guys and I put in quite a few surprises including a new weapon for Neo. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Arriving back in Asgard, they see Heimdall on his knees.

"Take him to the healer. Leave my brother to me." Thor said about to leave.

"Wait." Heimdall said weakly getting their attention. "The frost giants also plan to raid Odin's vault for the casket."

A look of panic appeared on Thor's face, he couldn't stop his brother and go to the vault at the same time. "Neo." Thor said turning to his son. "Go with Johan and your friends to the vault make sure not a single one of them makes it out with the treasure."

"You can count on me." Neo said as Thor gives him a quick hug.

"Good luck." Thor said before they ran off.

"You girls ready to take down some Frost Giants?" Neo asks turning to his friends who take out their weapons.

"Born ready." Astrid grins.

"They won't know what hit them." Rayla said.

* * *

In Odin's chambers, Frigga looks to see the door being thawed open. Acting quickly, she grabs a sword just as it opens to reveal Laufey and another Frost Giant.

As the Frost Giant tries to grab her Frigga swings the sword cutting it down easily but Laufey uses this opening to knock her to the ground.

Walking up to Odin, Laufey stands right above him.

"They say that you can still hear and see everything that goes on. I hope that's true, that way you know that your death came at the hand of Laufey." Laufey said about to stab Odin when someone blasts him to the ground.

Turning around he saw Loki wielding Odin's spear Gungnir. "And your death came by the Son of Odin." Loki said.

Looking at him shocked, Laufey realized Loki had lied to him, but before he could react Loki blasts Laufey again killing him.

"Loki, you saved him." Frigga said running over and hugging her son.

"I swear to you mother, they will pay for what they have done today." Loki assures her.

"Loki!" Thor said getting their attention.

"Thor. I knew you would return to us." Frigga said hugging him happy to see her son. "Where's Neo?"

"Neo will be on his way." Thor said before turning to Loki. "Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me and Neo?"

"What?" Frigga asks shocked.

"It was just enforcing father's last command." Loki said.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor growls.

"It's good to have you back, now if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Johtunheim." Loki blasts Thor sending him crashing through the wall before he left to the Bifrost.

* * *

Arriving at Odin's Vault, Neo, Astrid, Heather, Rayla and Johan look inside to see 2 Frost Giants keeping watch while 4 others grabbed the casket and every other object of value inside.

"If they use that casket, we'll all freeze in seconds." Johan said.

"Sure wish we had the Destroyer on our side again." Heather said.

"We don't need the Destroyer I've got an idea." Neo said as they all leaned in to hear it.

A few minutes later a Frost Giant was looking at a light silver sword with runes on it causing a grin to appear on its face as it reaches out about to grab it.

"Stop!" Neo said getting their attention and stopping the Frost Giant. "As the Son of Thor and Prince of Asgard, I order you all to put those back and turn yourselves in or else."

Looking at him all the Frost Giants laugh thinking he was a joke.

"Chop his head off." One said as the two guards made their way towards Neo.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Neo said as he drew his sword. "Attack!"

Jumping in from above Rayla turns her two swords into hooks as she sweeps their legs causing them to fall.

"For Asgard!" Astrid yells as she, Heather and Johan sprinted forward with weapons in arms.

One of the Frost Giants that Rayla tripped looks up to see Astrid charging towards it.

Turning his arm into an ice mace he swings at her, but Astrid sidesteps and swings her ax down chopping off his arm making it scream in pain before she chops its head off.

As the second guard clashes with Johan, the warrior trainer does everything in his power to avoid letting it touch him. Swinging its arm Johan ducks under the attack and stabs it through the chest killing it.

"Go Neo!" Johan orders as he, Rayla and Heather ran towards the remaining 4 who put the treasures down so they could fight.

Extending her dual ax weapon Heather stabs the ground as she pole vaults over the first Frost Giant and slashes it causing it to fall to the ground as Rayla stabs it in the heart.

Neo charges towards the leader Frost Giant who catches Neo's sword in his hands stopping Neo in his tracks.

Neo looks in up shock as the Frost Giant breaks his sword in his hands before he throws him to the side sending him smashing against a pedestal causing the sword to fall into Neo's lap.

Groaning in pain Neo looks down at the sword as the remaining three Frost Giants made their way towards him.

"Neo!" Astrid screams as they tried to run to his aid.

Pikcing himself up Neo holds the sword out which causes it to glow bright shocking everyone in the room.

"I don't believe it." Johan said blown away.

"Master Johan what is that?" Heather asks.

"Sumarbrander." Johan said in awe.

The first Frost Giant swings an ice mace at Neo who swings Sumarbrander to counter and it ends up slicing the Frost Giant's mace in half along with his arm causing it to scream in pain.

"The sharpest blade in all the 9 realms." Johan grins as Neo stabs the first Frost Giant in the chest before turning around and slicing the other one in half.

The last Frost Giant looks in fear to see he was surrounded on all sides by the Asgardians.

Looking near his feet he saw the casket. Taking the risk, it leaps for the casket and holds it out about to freeze them all into statues when suddenly a dagger flew in stabbing it between the eyes causing it to fall to the ground dead.

Turning around they saw their savior was none of than Frigga.

"My Queen." Johan smiles.

"Grandma." Neo smiles running over to hug her which she happily returns before snapping out of it.

"Neo you must get to the Bifrost and help your father." Frigga warns.

"What's going on?" Neo asks.

"Loki plans to use it to destroy Johtunheim you have to stop him." Frigga said.

Looking to his friends and trainer they nod telling him to go. "Johan, ready my horse." Neo orders.

"Yes my prince." Johan said running off.

"Heather, Astrid, Rayla search the castle and make sure everyone is okay and safe." Neo said.

Heather and Rayla nod as they ran out when Astrid walks up to him and punches his shoulder. "That's for scaring me. I thought you were gonna die."

"Ow! Is it always gonna be like this because—" Before Neo could finish Astrid leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I could get used to this."

"That's for everything else." Astrid smiles before running off to help Heather and Rayla.

"To be young and in love." Frigga giggles as Neo blushes.

"Grandma." Neo said embarrassed as he ran off to the Bifrost.

* * *

At the Bifrost, Loki arrives and activates it causing it to open on Jothunheim which started to destroy it.

As Thor flew in, he arrived to see the Bifrost still active.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Johtunheim apart." Loki said.

Thor rushes in to stop it but Loki blasts him knocking Thor to the ground.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asks.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, I will be a hero in Neo's eyes and I will be true heir to the throne." Loki said.

"You can't kill an entire race." Thor said.

"Why not?" Loki chuckles. "And what of this newfound love of Frost Giants? You. Who could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed." Thor said.

"So have I, now fight me." Loki said swinging Gungnir knocking Thor to the ground. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor declares.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki said.

"Loki this is madness!" Thor said.

"Is it? Is it?! What happened on Earth to make you so soft? Was it that woman and those girls? Oh it was. Well maybe after I finish you I'll pay them all a visit." Loki threatens.

"No!" Thor yells as he charges at Loki.

Arriving just outside Neo runs in to see Loki knock Thor to the ground. Loki was about to stab him when at the last second Neo drew Sumarbrander and blocks Gungnir just before it struck his father.

"Neo?" Loki said as Neo pushes back causing Loki to step backwards.

"Uncle Loki what are you doing?" Neo asks.

"I am proving that I am the one who should be king." Loki said as Thor picks himself up. "Look at us Neo, no matter how hard we try people like your father are going to be handed everything while we get nothing. We're not true members of the House of Odin we're orphans they took out of pity. We never belonged here, but we can be so much more. Join me Neo and we could rule this entire realm together." Loki said.

Neo looks to the Bifrost that was literally ripping apart Jotunheimen, to his injured father and then to his uncle. "You were always there for me growing up, you taught me how to ride a horse, we laughed, when I was scared you were there for me." Neo said.

"That's right Neo, I was always there for you because deep down we both knew we were the same." Loki said.

"No. We're not the same." Neo said tightening his grip on his sword. "We may both be adopted, but what makes us different is the choices we made, but it's not too late to stop this madness and be a family together, like old times."

"He's right Loki, listen to him and stop this." Thor said.

"No matter how many times I offer you to join me you choose him every time." Loki growls pointing to Thor. "Well maybe once I'm King you'll change your mind!" Loki snaps blasting Neo knocking him out of the Bifrost.

"Neo!" Thor said before turning to his brother. Letting out a roar of rage Thor lunges towards Loki who retaliates with a blast causing an explosion and both of them to fly out of the Bifrost.

Thor lands next to his son while Loki skids and nearly falls off the bridge but grabs on at the last second.

Picking themselves up the two of them look to Loki who was dangling for his life.

"Brother help." Loki said changing his attitude.

Bending down Thor grabbed his arm only to reveal it was an illusion turning around the real Loki stabs Thor in the back.

"No!" Neo yells as he charges at Loki tackling him to the ground.

While they fought Thor tries to make his way to the Bifrost but it was too out of control.

"Look at you. The mighty Thor, with all your strength and good can it do you now?" Loki asks when Neo punches him in the face. "There is nothing neither of you can do!"

Thor looks to Neo and his eyes widen when he saw Sumarbrander on the ground nearby. "Neo get your sword! I need you to help me stop this!"

Turning to his father Neo kicks Loki in the side before grabbing Sumarbrander and running to his father's side.

"I'm sorry Neo, looks like we might not be able to keep our promise." Thor said sadly before he smashes his hammer down on the bridge causing it to crack.

Seeing they had no other choice Neo slams his sword down on the bridge causing it to crack even more.

"What are you doing?! If you destroy the bridge you'll never see them again!" Loki yells but they continued destroying the bridge. Grabbing Gungnir he runs to stop them.

"Forgive me Jane." Thor said.

"Forgive me girls." Neo said as they both slammed their weapons down at the same time destroying the bridge and creating a huge explosion.

As the Bifrost fell over the edge the three of them plummeted when suddenly Odin appeared and grabbed Thor's leg allowing Thor to grab Neo's arm while Neo grabbed Gungnir's handle that Loki was holding onto.

Looking up Loki saw Neo and Thor's smiling faces happy to see he was okay while Odin's face did not share that expression.

"I could have done it father! I could have done it for you, for all of us!" Loki said.

"No Loki." Odin said with disappointment in his voice.

Loki looks to Neo who was struggling to hold onto the spear. "Goodbye nephew." Loki said as his grip started to loosen.

"No don't!" Neo said realizing what Loki was about to do.

"Loki!" Thor yells but it was too late. Loki let go and disappeared along with the Bifrost.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, the Guardians, Yan Lin and Jane looked to the ground to see the Bifrost site disappearing from the ground.

"Wha-what's going on?" Taranee asks.

"It's gone." Irma said.

"But what does that mean?" Jane asks.

Will reaches to her arm and holds the bracelet Neo got her.

"Girls...I think we're gonna need to be a little more patient." Will said.

"They'll come back...I know they will." Jane said as they walked away.

* * *

Back in Asgard, a feast was going on as Sif, the Warrior's Three, Johan, Heather, Astrid and Rayla were telling everyone about their battles.

Neo was about to stand up when a teenage girl around his age with long blonde hair dressed in green handed him some food.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Neo said.

"You must eat my Prince, Asgard is forever grateful to the deeds of you and your father." She smiles.

"Thank uh." Neo said realizing he didn't get her name.

"Amora." She smiles when he noticed his father standing up.

"Thank you Amora, but I need to go." Neo said standing up and following his father but he didn't know Amora was eyeing him with interest.

As Sif was eating she sees Thor and Neo walk towards Frigga before leaving the room.

"My queen I am so sorry for your loss." Sif said.

"How are they?" Frigga asks.

"They mourn Loki and they miss the mortals they met on Earth." Sif said.

Walking down the hall Thor and Neo stood next to Odin who was looking out at Asgard.

"You'll be a wise King." Odin said.

"There will never be a wiser king than you or a better father." Thor said.

"Forgive me Thor but I think someone in this room would beg to differ." Odin said looking at Neo.

"We have much to learn, I know that now." Thor said pulling his son in close. "Someday I hope you will be proud of us."

"You've already made me proud…both of you." Odin said hugging his son and grandson.

Walking to Heimdall who was standing at the broken bridge where the Bifrost was they stopped next to him.

"So Earth is lost to us?" Neo asks.

"No, there is always hope." Heimdall said.

"Can you see them?" Thor asks.

"Yes." Heimdall chuckles.

"What are they doing?" Neo asks.

"They're waiting for you." Heimdall said causing both of them to smile.

"Hang on girls, we'll find a way back to you." Thor vows.

* * *

Meanwhile in Meridain, Phobos was sitting on his throne.

"What do you mean you still haven't found her yet?" Phobos asks annoyed.

"I'm sorry Prince Phobos but the search for the girl is proving to be difficult." Cedric said.

"I must have the throne Cedric, do I make myself clear? It is my birthright." Phobos demands when they suddenly heard a chuckling noise.

"Your birthright? That's quite a claim if you say the throne belongs to someone else." A voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Cedric said as emerging from the shadows was Loki.

"No one special just someone who also is having a birthright taken away from them." Loki said.

"What are you saying?" Phobos asks.

"Like you, I desire a throne of my own but my father would rather give it to my brother. While you are in danger of losing your throne to your long lost sister. The way I see it, you and I could be of great help to one another. I help you keep your throne and you help me get my throne." Loki offers.

"Guards." Phobos orders as three soldiers appeared.

As they charged at him Loki pulled out two daggers and killed the three soldiers with ease.

"Hmm not bad." Phobos said interested.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Loki of Johtunheim and as of today your new ally." Loki said with an evil grin on his face.

From his throne, an evil grin appeared on Phobos as well sealing their agreement.


	10. Back to Earth

**Chapter 10: Back to Earth**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad everyone loved the movie so much but for now it's gonna be mostly my take on the series. I've got lots of surprises in store so I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since Thor and Neo had battled Loki and destroyed the Bifrost and Loki had disappeared.

In Odin's throne room, Odin and Frigga were telling the truth of how Loki came to be a part of their family.

"And so after the battle with Johtunheim we took the casket and I took Loki back to Asgard and raised him alongside you as your brother. The rest you two know all about." Odin said.

"My brother was a frost giant?" Thor said surprised by this.

"What happened? What caused him to be like this? I mean sure when I found out I was adopted I was crushed." Neo said.

"Really now? You didn't have any hatred or anger towards your father?" Frigga asks.

Pausing both Neo and Thor looked at each other remembering their fight and Neo trying to run away.

"What did make you want to come back to me?" Thor asks.

"Well the truth is I met this girl named Elyon. She helped me realize that even thought I'm not a true member of the House of Odin, you brought me in and treated me like I was and that means more to me than blood." Neo said causing Thor and Odin to smile.

"Wise words, maybe if Loki had someone to council things would have been different. Now about you two wanting to return to Earth?" Odin asks.

"Father, mother I know we just returned home but there is another realm in danger and we made a promise to our friends that we would help save it from an evil tyrant." Thor said.

"It'll be difficult to get back with us in the middle of rebuilding the Bifrost." Odin said.

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild?" Neo asks.

"At least a few months." Odin said causing them both to groan and him to chuckle. "Do not worry. We will find a way in the meantime I suggest you two try to use this time to relax."

Both of them nod as they walk out of the room.

"Tell me did you know about Meridian when you originally sent them to Earth?" Frigga asks.

"Not that part, but nether the less it seems to have strengthened both of them greatly." Odin smiles.

* * *

Outside Thor was watching Neo train with his friends while Johan supervised.

"You know for young warriors your son really stepped up." Turning around Thor saw Sif walking up to him.

"He's still getting used to his new weapon." Thor said as Neo drew Sumarbrander. "Can't believe father let him keep it." He chuckles.

"You think with a weapon like that he'll give up on trying to get yours?" Sif asks.

"Not a chance, he's too stubborn to give up so easily." Thor said.

"Wonder where he gets it from?" Sif smirks when they see Frigga walk out towards Johan's class. "Well this a surprise."

My queen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Johan asks bowing his head.

"Master Johan I know it might be a bad time but I have discovered something that requires the attention of you and your students." Frigga said surprising everyone before she turns to Thor and Sif. "You two might want to come as well."

All of them look at each other confused before following Frigga to library.

"Mother what is going on?" Thor asks.

"Well ever since we lost the Bifrost was destroyed I've been working on a way to help send you two back to Earth to help your friends and my student has been researching all our books for that specific reason." Frigga said.

"I didn't know you had a student." Neo said.

"She prefers quiet one on one lessons." Frigga said as she opened the door to reveal Amora reading through some picks surprising Neo.

"Hello there." Amora smiles.

"Wait I remember you uh Amora right?" Neo recalls.

"That is correct." Amora said closing the book and walking up to them.

"I didn't know you were training under my grandma." Neo said.

"Queen Frigga is the strongest magic user is Asgard. I am truly honored to learn from her and to be of help to you." Amora said winking at Neo.

A tick mark appeared on Astrid, Heather and Rayla as they glared at the Enchantress who walked up next to Neo and opened the book she was holding.

"You see I discovered that before the Bifrost was invented Asgard used mages to help their soldiers travel back and forth between worlds." Amora said.

"This is incredible." Neo smiles.

"We're going back." Thor smiles.

"Not so fast you two. I have some conditions if you're going back to Earth." Frigga said.

"Actually, WE have conditions." Entering the library from behind was Odin. "If you two are going back to Earth there's no telling how long or what dangers you two will encounter in Meridian."

"Astrid, Rayla, Heather, Johan, Sif you all are the closest allies to Thor and Neo which is why would like to ask you if you would consider going back to Earth with them to help out?" Frigga asks surprising them.

"My queen that's quite an offer." Rayla said.

"But what about Asgard? What if we're under attack?" Sif asks.

"The Bifrost is on it's way to being repaired but even so as long as Amora stays with you you'll have someone who can use magic to bring you all back or us to you in case of an emergency." Frigga said.

"My Queen is it alright if we run this by our families and friends first?" Heather asks.

"Of course, take all the time you need." Frigga nods as they all walked out leaving Thor and Neo with Frigga, Odin and Amora.

"Thank you for giving us this chance." Thor said.

"Don't thank us yet. Your friends have yet to make their choices. If they choose to go with you it's them you should be thanking." Odin said.

"Agreed." Thor nods as Frigga and Neo talk.

"Neo I trust that Amora will be a great help to you all." Frigga said.

"Thank you grandma and I look forward to fighting alongside you." Neo said turning to Amora.

"Well hopefully we won't be spending all our time fighting." Amora giggles.

"I hope not." Neo said as they left to prepare for their journey back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, Yan Lin was pouring tea for Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin while Caleb was sweeping up.

Looking over he saw the girls still had depressed looks on their faces.

"Are you girls still bummed out about Thor and Neo leaving? They left weeks ago. Get over it." Caleb said.

"They said they'd come back as soon as they saved Asgard." Hay Lin said.

"Once they save their home they're coming back. They promised." Cornelia said.

"I applaud all your loyalty to them." A voice said startling them. Turning around they saw Loki at the front door. "Hello guardians."

"How do you know about us?" Irma asks as they were about to transform when Loki holds up his hand.

"I come in peace. I'm Neo's Uncle." Loki said stopping all of them.

"Where's Neo? Why hasn't he come back?" Will asks walking towards him. "Is Asgard in trouble because we can help?"

"Neo is dead." Loki said shocking all of them.

"What?" Taranee asks.

"He died a warrior's death saving his home and Thor is still mourning making him unstable to return." Loki said. "I'm truly sorry. I did my best to save him. His last words were of how much he wanted to come back to you all."

Tears ran down Will's eyes as she wiped them. "Thank you, thank you for telling us."

"Good luck." Loki said leaving the Silver Dragon.

Turning a corner, he walked to a bookstore where Cedric in his human form was waiting for him.

"I thought you were a god, why didn't you kill them?" Cedric asks raising an eyebrow.

"And ruin the fun? I've just laid the perfect trap. I'd like to see how well they can fight when their biggest hope was crushed right in the palm of my hand." Loki smirks before walking inside.

Inside to the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin and the girls had crushed and hurt looks on their faces as they thought they would never see their friends again.


	11. The Labyrinth

**Chapter 11: The Labyrinth**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to make sure I got it right. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Heatherfield, Cedric was walking to the back of his bookstore where a crystal ball was. Pouring sand on it the crystal ball glowed allowing Cedric to see Phobos.

"Cedric, I'm becoming impatient on good news." Phobos said.

"I've found an inversion point between Meridian and this earth bookstore. The store will provide a perfect cover for searching for the girl." Cedric said.

"Once my sister is identified we must slowly bring her into our confidence and then right into our trap." Phobos said before his image went away.

Walking out Cedric looked to see Loki reading some of the books.

"These mortals have quite the imagination." Loki said.

"You know I could use some help in my search." Cedric said.

"And I could use a servant who keeps his mouth shut, but life is full of disappoints." Loki smirks before going back to his book.

* * *

At school, the teacher was wiping the chalkboard with his tie.

"I think you'll find that you appreciate the time you've spent this term studying the uh…uh." He said trying to remember.

"The origins of Myth." Taranee finished.

"Yes thank you." He said taking out papers. "Now your midterms. Some of you performed well while some of you failed to perform at all."

Handing one to Irma she gasps. "Are you sure this is mine? It's my terrible handwriting…I got a B! Yes that means I can get a D on the next one and still pass."

"Me too." Hay Lin smiles as they high five.

"Taranee please see me after class." He said causing a shocked look to appear on her face.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Jane was walking through the front door to see Caleb struggling with the customers.

"Hmm I don't know. What do you recommend?" A man asks.

"That you hurry up. I got more customers." Caleb said.

"Uh waiter, my wife asked for water with no ice."

"Then tell her to wait until it melts. You people wouldn't last a day in Meridian." Caleb grumbles.

"What's Meridian?"

"I think it's one of those fancy places downtown."

"What's the Schutzian Chicken look like?" Walking over to the couple Caleb was about to grab their plate when Jane ran over and stopped him.

"Uh okay Caleb there's no need for that." Jane said before turning to the couple. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as Yan Lin walks over.

"Okay Caleb I think we can spare you from upfront for awhile." Yan Lin said.

'Suits me, are they always like this?" Caleb asks taking off his apron.

"So uhm any news on when your old waitstaff will be coming back?" Jane asks nervously.

"I'm sorry Jane but no." Yan Lin sighs.

"Oh…thanks." Jane frowns as she walks out of the restaurant.

* * *

Back at school, Taranee was talking with her teacher.

"I'm very disappointed that you failed to turn in your essay." He said surprising her.

"Wait what?" Taranee asks.

"If you couldn't finish in time you should have asked for one of those things." He said trying to remember.

"But I turned it in a day early. It was on Theses and the Minotaur." Taranee said.

"An extension that's it." He remembers.

"It's on my computer I can email it to you the second I get home." Taranee begs.

"I'm sorry but a deadline's a deadline. You get an F." The teacher said walking out.

* * *

Down in the basement of the Silver Dragon, Caleb was making copies of the menus with Blunk nearby.

"Ugh I miss the days when Thor and Neo did all this annoying work." Caleb grumbles.

"Ooh how it do it?" Blunk asks.

"I don't know how it do it. All I know is this machine will make identical maps of Phobos castle for all my field commanders after I finish copying today's yummy shrimp specials." Caleb said as Blunk examined it. "What's a matter? Too big to steal?" Caleb smirks as he walks away.

Grabbing a stool Blunk examined the copier closely and ends up pressing his face against the screen causing it to make copies of it.

At Will's house, Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin were trying to figure out who the monster was while Taranee was still sulking.

"So any idea on who the monster might be?" Will asks.

"The mage said all we had to do to reveal a beast in human form is touch it with the Heart of Kandrakar." Hay Lin said.

"Well I can't go around touching everyone with a crystal remember when we thought it was Ne—" Instantly Will frowned along with everyone else as they thought Neo was never coming back.

"Sure wish we had a God of Thunder to help." Hay Lin sighs.

"I can't believe he lost my essay." Taranee said completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Taranee we all mourn your loss, but the world has been invaded by monsters and now we don't have any Asgardians to back us up. Focus!" Cornelia said.

"He's obviously looking for one of us." Irma said.

"We don't know that." Will said.

"Please. He comes here, he's searching for a girl our age. What do you think he wants? A Babysitter?" Irma asks sarcastically.

"What if one of us is his secret evil granddaughter?" Hay Lin suggests.

"There's only one explanation. He lost it." Taranee said still ignoring them when Susan walks in.

"Hey guys, Will has extra math homework so you're gonna have to say goodbye." Susan said.

"Mom, Mrs. Rudolph didn't give me extra homework." Will said.

"No I did, when I read your midterm report." Susan said.

"Help me." Will begs.

"Okay the little straight line between 2 numbers means you subtract." Irma said as they all left.

Sitting at her desk Will sighs as she thinks about when Neo and Thor left to return to Asgard.

"My home needs me but you have my word I will return to help with Phobos." Neo said before disappearing.

Will tightens her fist as she wished he could have lived up to that promise as she missed him so much.

* * *

Across the street from Cedric's bookstore, the girls plus Elyon were standing there.

"Why this bookstore? Why can't we get our study guides at the mall or the library?" Hay Lin asks.

"Because the mall Bookstore doesn't have a tall hunky manager." Elyon said.

"With jet black eyes and a devilish smile." Cornelia adds as they walk across the street.

"Maybe if I retrace his steps I'll find my essay in a bush or on a curb." Taranee said following them.

"Hello, where are your middle school textbooks?" Cornelia calls out.

"All over I'm afraid." A voice said.

As they entered the store Cedric walked over to Loki who was still reading and grabs the book out of his hand.

"I'm guessing you never learned manners in your primitive world?" Loki assumes.

"The girls are here, it's time to fulfill our agreement." Cedric said.

"Oh fine, you people are no fun." Loki sighs as he stood up.

Making his way to the girls Cedric walked out. "I'm still getting organized."

"Oh I totally understand, I'm Cornelia."

"Elyon Brown."

"Rick Hoffman." Cedric said using a fake name. "I'm sorry about the mess, it's taking me a while to sort everything."

"I totally understand." Elyon said as Blunk crawled in from the vents above.

"Old store, new flies." Blunk said eating the bugs off the flypaper.

As Hay Lin was walking down the aisle looking at books she didn't notice Loki nearby. Snapping his fingers an illusion of Neo ran past Hay Lin causing her to look up.

"Huh? Neo?" Hay Lin follows the figure until Neo stopped in front of some books and disappeared just as she appeared. "Neo? Neo?"

Hearing her Irma, Taranee and Cornelia run over to her.

"Hay Lin, what's going on?" Taranee asks.

"I-I thought I saw Neo." Hay Lin said.

"Look Hay Lin I know you miss him, we all do, but you heard his Uncle he's dead." Cornelia said.

"I guess it was mind playing tricks on me." Hay Lin sighs when she looks up to see strange symbols on the books. "Hey guys look."

"This writing looks just like the warning we saw." Taranee said.

"I wonder if the writing is the same inside." Hay Lin said reaching for the book but once she touched it the four of them disappeared causing Blunk to gasp.

"Girls then no girls?" Blunk said confused when Elyon walks by.

"Girls? Girls?" She called but saw no sign of them.

When Hay Lin put the book back, she and others looked around.

"Did you guys just feel something?" Hay Lin asks.

"Bored?" Cornelia guesses.

"I felt it." Irma said as Taranee looked around.

"Uh was this aisle as big as this when we walked in?" Taranee asks.

"Uh oh. I broke the bookstore. All I did was touch this." Hay Lin said when the books started to glow.

"I know this is a lousy cliché, but let's get out of here!" Irma said as they ran for their lives.

Running down the hall they saw that what they thought was the store had expanded greatly into some sort of maze.

"Wow, he renovated quickly." Irma said.

"This is not our world." Taranee realized before looking down. "Oh no! Quick everyone back up, take two right turns."

"Why?" Cornelia asks.

"Because we made two right turns. It's a Labyrinth like Theseus and the Minotaur." Taranee realized.

"I got a B on that." Hay Lin said.

"Shush, she's being smart." Irma said.

"We can't just stand here, but we're gonna get lost unless we have something to lead us back. Cornelia, give me your sweater." Taranee said.

"How are we gonna find our way back by leaving my sweater behind?" Cornelia asks before pausing for a second and realizing what she was gonna do. "Oh no, not my sweater."

* * *

In Will's room she was trying to figure out her math homework when she heard a knock at her window. Getting up she opens the window to see Blunk jump down scaring her.

"Ah! Blunk?!" Will said startled.

"Big trouble! Come!" Blunk said.

At the Silver Dragon, Will and Blunk were explaining what happened to Yan Lin.

"It must be an inversion point, to Blunk it was as if the girls just disappeared." Yan Lin explains.

"Alright, but the question is can they get back?" Will asks.

"Depends what's on the other side. Without you and the heart, they have no powers." Yan Lin said as Caleb walked out.

"This steak has been dropped on the floor. How could she possibly know I did that?" Caleb asks showing a steak with a big footprint on it.

"Caleb, there's trouble." Yan Lin said.

"Girls, then no girls." Blunk said snapping his finger.

* * *

Back in the Labyrinth, Taranee was unraveling Cornelia's sweater so they would have a trail back.

"All those nights sitting on a hand-carved cedar sweater hanger for nothing." Cornelia grumbles. "What did that Theseus guy find at the end of his maze anyway?"

"A murderous monster with the head of a bull." Hay Lin said causing Cornelia to freak out.

Entering the bookstore, Caleb and Will followed Blunk to where he saw the girls disappear.

"Where in the bookstore?" Caleb asks.

"Blunk said in the back." Will said as they stopped at the shelf where Blunk was. "Where?"

"Nowhere, that problem." Blunk said.

"Where were there no girls?" Caleb asks.

"Everywhere no girls." Blunk said when Will noticed the Meridian writing.

Reaching towards it she and Caleb disappear as Blunk was still talking causing him to freak out.

* * *

In the Labyrinth, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin were trying to figure out where to go.

"I say we go this way." Cornelia said.

"We came from this way." Taranee said pulling the string.

"This way." Irma said noticing a light at the end of a hall.

Walking towards it they saw two chairs in front a chimney with a green flame coming from it.

"Someone who reads this much books should be teaching evil." Irma said.

Noticing a door Cornelia opens it to reveal multiple servants in a large kitchen. As they made their way down a woman with brown hair noticed them and gasped. This was Trill.

"You can't be here, follow me." She said leading them outside.

At the start of the Labyrinth, Caleb and Will found the string.

"What do you think is on the other end of this?" Caleb asks.

"My guess, a very unhappy Cornelia." Will said.

"You could say that." Loki said emerging from the shadows surprising them.

"Hey you're Neo's Uncle." Will recalled.

"Yes and I've come to help. I know which way your friends went but you better transform." Loki advised.

"Right." Will said as transformed into her guardian form.

Racing after him, they followed Loki to where the string ended and came face to face with Phobos.

"You!" Phobos said startling Will.

"Caleb get back!" Will said.

"No, never back!" Caleb said jumping on a ladder and sliding towards him.

"Very good work, Loki. Now finish the job." Phobos smirks surprising Will as Loki threw a dagger breaking the ladder causing Caleb to fall to the ground.

"Wait Loki? You're the guy who sent the Destroyer after us." Will recalls. "You're not Neo's Uncle."

"I was, to both those things, but let's just say things happen in a short period of time." Loki said walking over to Phobos and standing next to him. "Frankly I don't know what Neo and Thor saw in helping you girls."

"They truly are pathetic." Phobos said when suddenly lightning lit up the sky causing Loki to tense up. "What's a matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said.

As the lightning got closer a large bolt crashed through the ceiling and Thor appeared in front of Caleb and Will causing them to smile.

"Thor!" Caleb said as Thor charged forward and grabbed Loki slamming him against the wall.

"Very well. I'll deal with you myself." Phobos said when suddenly the bookshelf behind him was sliced in half. Turning towards it the entire bookshelf fell on him.

"Honestly I leave for a few weeks and this happens?" A familiar voice said causing Will's eyes to widen.

On the other side of the bookcase Neo stepped out in his Asgardian armor.

"N-Neo? Is that you or am I dreaming?" Will asks as Neo chuckles.

"It's not a dream, Will." Neo said when he heard movement. "Come on we gotta move." Neo grabs Will's hand and runs out causing Will to smile seeing it wasn't a dream.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asks.

"Hello to you too brother. How much magic did the Allfather have to muster up to send you and Neo here now that the Bifrost is gone?" Loki asks.

"I thought you were dead." Thor said.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asks.

"We all did. Our father—"

"Your father." Loki interrupts. "Did he tell you my true parentage?"

"We grew up together, we played together, we fought together, we raised Neo together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asks.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king." Loki said.

"So you join up with my enemy to harm the world I promised to help? Earth and Merdian are under my protection." Thor said.

"And you're doing an amazing job. These people are slaves to Phobos and when I conquer this world I'll take back what's mine." Loki said.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asks.

"Yes." Loki nods.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. The throne will suit you ill." Thor said.

"I am a king!" Loki yells.

"Not here! You give up Phobos, you give up this pointless dream, you come home." Thor said grabbing Loki.

"No." Loki simply denies.

Growling in anger Thor picks up his hammer. "Listen brother."

Before he could finish Cedric whacks Thor with his tail sending him flying down the staircase and crashing down in front of Neo, Will and Caleb.

"I'm listening." Loki said when Phobos digs himself out of the pile of books.

"Who's the fool who dares attack me?" Phobos asks.

"My nephew." Loki said.

"If that one is here the other Guardians must be nearby." Cedric said.

"Send out the Tracker." Phobos orders.

Running out of the castle, Will and Caleb turned a corner as they grabbed Neo and Thor just as the guards ran past them.

"Not gonna lie, when I pictured us reuniting I thought it would be—" Before Neo could finish Will grabs his face and kisses him on the lips surprising him. "Happier." Neo finishes.

"I thought you were dead." Will said hugging him tight.

"Dead? Why on Earth would you think that?" Thor asks.

"Your brother told us Neo died saving Asgard and you were in mourning. We were so sad we couldn't think straight." Will said causing Thor to growl.

"Loki, he used this trick on me and Neo when we were banished, he tried to lower your guard so he could kill you." Thor said.

"Will, listen to me, I'm not going anywhere. We're here to help you guys as much as possible." Neo assured.

"Wait, we? There are more?" Will asks

"We brought some backup, we just happened to go first." Thor smirks causing Will and Caleb to grin.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, Trill and a few other citizens were gathered around a bonfire as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were eating some food they all brought.

"This is wonderful food, but I'm afraid we can't eat it all." Taranee said.

"Once you told us you were the Guardians everyone brought a little something. But why did you come here all the way from Earth in human form?" Trill asks.

"Well we were looking for a history book when we thought we saw an old friend." Hay Lin said.

"Let me refill your drinks." Trill said walking away.

"Why isn't anyone else eating?" Hay Lin asks.

"Uh Hay Lin I think this is all the food they have." Cornelia said.

"Kinda puts a lost essay into perspective." Taranee said as Trill walked back.

"When Phobos took the throne, a light went out on this land. Our men are jailed, our crops are stolen, we have no security, nothing for ourselves, but our dreams. I hear things working in the kitchens, they saw Phobos has a sister on the other side, could this be true?" Trill asks surprising them.

"Are you sure?" Hay Lin asks.

"The true heir to the throne, they saw she has no idea who she is or that she was even born here." Trill said.

"Still think it's one of us?" Irma asks.

"If only you could find her first. For years we've suffered under Phobos. Forced to work in his castle, his stables, his mines. We always have hope, but I fear we hope in vain." Trill said.

"We'll find the true heir and bring her back to you, we promise." Irma said.

"But why would Phobos look for someone who might replace him?" Cornelia asks when they heard a loud roar.

From the shadows a ghoulish looking man with a pointy hat and an ugly dog appeared.

"The Tracker! Run!" Trill yells as all the civilians ran for their lives.

As the Tracker spun his flail he threw it at the girls when suddenly a bolt of lighting struck down in front of them and a shield appeared blocking it.

The girls looked in shock to see Sif, Johan, Astrid, Heather, Rayla and Amora standing in front of them.

"So this is Merdian huh? I can see why they need our help." Sif said looking around.

"Where are Neo and Thor?" Astrid asks.

"I sense they are nearby, but I felt they needed our help more." Amora said.

"Hey you're Neo's friends." Hay Lin smiles.

"Yep and we're here to help." Heather said turning to them.

"Protect their friends. I can handle this." Sif said stepping forward as she drew her spear.

As they stepped back they saw Sif and the Tracker walking towards each other before Sif sprinted forward.

Throwing his flail Sif jumped over the chain as it flew into the bonfire scattering small flames everywhere and smacked Tracker in the face with her shield knocking him to the ground.

As his dog charged at her Sif raises her spear and blocks it with the blade before pushing it away.

"Wow she's good." Cornelia said impressed.

"One of Asgard's best female warriors." Johan said.

Pulling back his cloak Tracker releases a swarm of bats at Sif who raises her shield trying to block them when suddenly multiple lighting bolts rain down frying the bats.

Looking up they saw Thor and Will fly in.

"I had everything completely under control." Sif said.

"Is that why everything's on fire?" Thor smirks.

"Thor you're back!" Irma smiles.

"What am I chopped liver?" All of the girls gasp as they turn to see Neo and Caleb running towards them.

"What? But how is this?" Taranee stutters.

"Neo!" Hay Lin said as she, Cornelia and Irma hugged him tightly.

"Can we save this reunion for after we deal with Tracker?" Caleb asks.

"I got this." Thor said walking towards Tracker who growls at him. "I accept your surrender." Spinning his hammer Thor whacks Tracker in the chest sending him flying through the air.

Looking at Thor his dog whimpers before chasing after his master.

As the Guardians and Caleb look at Thor in shock Neo turns to them. "So, back to Earth?"

* * *

Returning to Earth, Yan Lin greeted them as they returned to the Silver Dragon.

"Thor, Neo so good to see you. I've been swamped during the afternoon shift." Yan Lin said causing Thor to chuckle.

Sitting down the Asgardians explained everything to them.

"So wait, Loki the God of Mischief your brother and your Uncle is now fighting with Phobos?" Cornelia asks.

"And he lied about Neo dying so we would be easier to kill?" Hay Lin asks.

"And he's doing all this because your father won't make him king?" Taranee asks.

"Pretty much." Thor said.

"Wow and I thought I had family problems." Will said.

"Oh by the way, everyone this is Amora. It's thanks to her we were even able to get back now that the Bifrost is being rebuilt." Neo said as Amora stepped forward.

"I look forward to fighting alongside you all." Amora said.

"Wait you're all staying here to fight with us?" Irma asks.

"Until Phobos is kicked off his throne." Astrid said.

"Well that's great but there's one thing I'm not so sure about." Hay Lin said pointing to Rayla. "I'm not sure how people will react when they see you."

"Don't worry I've got that covered. Prepare to meet…Human Rayla." Rayla said putting her hood over her head.

"Yeah I'm not sure that's gonna cut it." Caleb said.

"Just wait you haven't heard my impression." Rayla said. "Greetings fella humans, human fellas. I sure do like hanging out with other humans and talking about human things like money and starting wars." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"Not bad." Neo chuckles.

"I'll see what I can figure out to help our Elf friend in the meantime I think we have enough room for you all." Yan Lin said.

"Thank you for your hospitality Yan Lin but this time we won't be staying for free." Thor reaches into his bag and pulls out a small sack. "This should help cover our expenses." Dumping it in Yan Lin's hands everyone looks in shock to see the sack was filled with gold and diamonds.

"Uh yeah this will do." Yan Lin grins as she led everyone upstairs to their rooms.

The next day, Jane was walking to the Silver Dragon and was about to open the door before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up." She said as she opened the door to see Thor in his civilian clothes holding menus.

"Welcome to the Silver Dragon, how many will it—Jane." Thor smiles seeing her.

A big smile forms on her face as she runs over and hugs him tightly happy to see him again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Jane said letting go.

"I completely understand, how about you order something, and we'll talk?" Thor suggests sitting her down. When she opens the menu, she lets out a yelp. "Huh?"

Looking at the menu they saw the menu had been replaced by a photocopy of Blunk's face.

"Blunk." Thor sighs.


	12. Divide and Conquer

**Chapter 12: Divide and Conquer**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I had a lotta fun with this one, lots of surprises. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Meridian, Phobos was examining a bag of flour while Loki and Cedric were nearby.

"One of the villagers must know what happened to my sister 12 years ago. I hear they're hungry. Try trading flour for information." Phobos said.

"And what the other problems?" Loki asks.

"Your associates from Asgard have made the job much more complicated than it needs to be." Phobos said grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it to reveal an image of Will.

"In my guise as the bookseller I can track her down and remover her." Cedric said.

"You tried that, they thwarted you and Loki at every turn. Strength and trickery aren't enough. We must attack them when they are vulnerable. When they are separated from the one with the red hair." Phobos orders.

"Yes milord." Cedric bowed.

* * *

At Heatherfield, since Neo had returned he had to enroll again as a student while Yan Lin worked some of her magic to figure something out for Astrid, Heather, Rayla, Johan, Sif and Amora.

At school, Neo was sitting in class before looking over at Will. When she turns her head Neo quickly looks away.

"I think Neo likes me." Will whispers.

"What makes you say that?" Cornelia asks.

"He's not looking at me." Will said.

As the bell rang all of them went to the cafeteria for lunch with Elyon while Martin sat near Irma.

"You guys don't know what you're missing. I hear the food at the Ski Chalet is even better than this." Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin, the table we're eating off of tastes better than this." Taranee said.

"Weren't we supposed to get that new student from Switzerland today?" Will asks.

"Maybe she's here and we didn't notice." Elyon said when the doors opened to reveal a beautiful girl with long orange hair, this was Sondra.

The second she walked in all the guys including Martin went after her.

"Good news, I think he's over you." Hay Lin jokes.

Throughout the day, all the boys gave Sondra their undivided attention ignoring everyone else.

Sitting outside, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon were sitting together talking about how much they hated Sondra.

"She says she makes her own clothes. She says her sweater is made from cashmere from the chin of my grandmother's goat in the alps." Hay Lin said mocking Sondra's accent.

"No way that's a real accent." Cornelia said.

"Yeah I bet she just watched like 20 Hidey movies before she came here." Elyon said.

"She dissed me for not reading War and Peace in the original Russian. I'd like to feed her the book in the original Russian." Taranee growls.

"And Martin didn't even serenade me with his banjo, he was baking welcome Sondra muffins." Irma said when two boys walked by.

"Dudes did you hear Sondra's going skiing?" One said.

"Awesome, excuse me guys." The other said.

"Guys? Do we look like guys?" Cornelia asks.

Will looks down the hall and sees Neo walking out causing her to smile until she sees Sondra walking out behind him causing her to glare.

"Ladies, we're going on the ski trip." Will declared.

"But you don't like skiing." Hay Lin said.

"I found something I dislike more." Will said as snow came down.

* * *

At the bookstore, Cornelia and Elyon were buying a magazine from the counter.

"I can't believe we're all going." Cornelia said.

"Could be interesting, Will says she can barely sit on a toboggan without falling over." Elyon said as they left allowing Loki to come out from behind the bookshelves.

"Hmm a nice snow trip in the mountains. Sounds relaxing." Loki said.

"And the perfect opportunity for us." Cedric said.

"You mean for you. I have to make sure my nephew doesn't try anything." Loki said.

"Don't tell me you actually still have compassion for that boy? You still love your brother and father too?" Cedric mocks when Loki appeared in front of him with a dagger near his neck.

"Watch your tongue serpent or you might just lose it. I may have agreed to help Phobos keep his throne, but I can kill you without so much as a second thought. So focus your job of eliminating those silly girls and I'll deal with my friends from home." Loki said lowering his daggers as Cedric rubs his neck annoyed.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Neo was with Yan Lin and Thor as they were waiting in the living room.

"Uh are you sure about these outfits?" Astrid called out from the next room.

"Yeah I liked my armor over this." Heather said.

"Come on girls, it's necessary if you want to blend in." Neo said.

"Just be happy we talked Hay Lin into taking it down a notch." Thor said.

"Alright, just don't laugh." Rayla said as she, Astrid, Heather and Amora walked out.

Amora was wearing a green t-shirt, and green skirt. Astrid was wearing a blue sweatshirt, with a brown shirt under and a red skirt. Heather was wearing a sliver jacket with jeans, and a black t-shirt. And Rayla walked out in wearing a black hoodie and a pair of white pants.

"Wow, you those are good looks for you." Neo said.

"Your words are very kind your majesty." Amora nods.

"I guess I can tolerate these clothes." Heather said twirling her hair.

"Plus it's easier for Human Rayla." Rayla said putting her hood on over her head.

"I still don't see why I can't just stick with my armor." Walking out next was Sif and Johan.

Sif was wearing a pair of black pants, a red long sleeve shirt and a white jacket while Johan was wearing a blue shirt, green jacket and tan pants.

"I can't believe you people walk around like this." Sif said.

"Don't worry it's only while we're here. In Meridian we can wear our armors." Neo said.

"So how was going back to school, Neo?" Yan Lin asks.

"So annoying. Turns out when you disappear to go home for a few weeks they make you do lots of makeup work." Neo groans.

"Yet you're going on this trip." Thor chuckles.

"Well I thought it would be nice to be in the snow without a Frost Giant chasing after me." Neo said.

"Fair enough but take your sword with you." Johan orders.

"Yes sir." Neo nods.

"Do you four wish to enroll in school as well?" Yan Lin asks.

"Hard pass." Heather said.

"Not a chance." Astrid said.

"I think I'd rather just wait tables." Rayla said.

"I prefer my independent studies." Amora said.

"Wow, thanks girls. You're leaving me to fight this battle by myself?" Neo said causing them to laugh.

"Oh quit whining you royal baby." Heather giggles.

Downstairs in the basement, Caleb was with the girls as they got ready for the trip.

"Uhm if you're holding one in each hand how do you fix your hair?" Cornelia asks holding two ski poles.

"So you don't like skiing?" Caleb asks.

"Right." Taranee said.

"And you don't like this girl?" Caleb asks.

"Right." Cornelia said.

"So you're going skiing with this girl?" Caleb asks.

"Right." They both said as Caleb grabbed a ski and bent it.

"These would make fine longbows. Instead you're gonna stand on them and fall down the outside of a volcano." Caleb said.

"It's a little something called fun." Irma said.

"Don't be too hard on him, he doesn't have that in his world." Will said.

"I know what fun is, I have it all the time." Caleb said.

"Really? What do you do? Plan a rebellion in a red nose and clown shoes?" Cornelia mocks when Sif walks down.

"What's all the commotion?" Sif asks.

"The girls hate some new girl and are going on a trip they don't want to be on." Caleb said.

"That makes sense." Sif said.

"Told ya." Irma said.

"Keep your allies close but your enemies closer. What's so evil about this girl?" Sif asks.

"She likes Neo." Will growls.

Sif looks at the look on Will's face and couldn't help but chuckle. "I see."

"Out of all the boys why does have to go after him?" Will asks.

"Well the Swedish used to worship Norse Mythology so maybe her ancestors prayed to Thor. Maybe it's just a culture thing." Taranee said.

"So what? She's gonna get down on her hands and knees and bow to Neo?" Hay Lin assumes.

"Oh she'll want to get on her hands and knees but I don't think it'll be for bowing." Cornelia said causing a tick mark to appear over Will's face.

'Oh hell no.' She thought grinding her teeth.

'My looks like Astrid, Heather, and Rayla have some competition. It's a good thing Neo didn't take after Thor when it came to woman.' Sif thought.

* * *

The next day at the buses, Neo was wearing a white ski jacket, black pants and a blue hat as he hid Sumarbrander in his suitcase before handing it to the staff.

"Be careful with this." Neo said as he threw it under the bus. "Nevermind." He sighs.

As he climbed aboard, Will noticed him and quickly ran to catch up when she gasps to see Sondra sitting with him.

Sitting down in an empty seat, Will sighs.

Little did they know outside the buses, Blunk was looking around for more trinkets to collect.

"Trumpet." Blunk said noticing the exhaust pump. He tried to pull it off but couldn't. Looking around he noticed a large rock behind the guy loading bags on board. "Trumpet remover."

He runs to get it but the guy loading the bags grabs Blunk and throws him under the bus thinking he was a suitcase before closing up.

As the bus departed for Mt. Heatherfield nobody noticed Cedric and Loki following behind.

At Mt. Heatherfield, all the students were gathered at the slopes. Walking off the bus, Neo looks to see Will waiting for him.

"Hey Will." Neo said.

"Hey Neo, wow so uh you had skiing in Asgard?" Will asks.

"Uh not exactly, to be honest I wouldn't mind going with someone so they can help me." Neo admits.

"Oh then would you like to ski down me uh I mean with me?" Will asks nervously.

"Sure, sounds great." Neo said causing her to smile.

"Really?" Will asks.

"Oh Neo." Sondra said walking over with a cup of hot chocolate. "There you are, who's your little friend?"

"It's Will, Sondra. We're in the same History class, Math class, and Science Class." Will said.

"Well I can't remember every face. Surely you don't ski on those tiny little legs." Sondra said.

"As sure as you can talk with that tiny little brain." Will said causing all the students to chatter as Sondra drops her cup and glares at her.

"What are you saying?" Sondra asks.

"I'm saying I could ski the homemade goat pants off of you." Will glares.

"Well then what do you say we have a little race? Winner sits with Neo on the bus ride back." Sondra challenges.

"Sounds good to me." Will said.

"Uh girls." Neo said.

"Stay out of this!" They both snapped.

On the other side of the bus, nobody noticed Blunk climbing out.

"Alright class before we begin we have a few tips from the Forest Ranger here." The teacher said as she stepped out of the way to reveal a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes, this was Mala.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mala and I'm the Ranger in charge of this mountain. Now I'm sure all of you are eager to hit the slopes so let me make this quick. Just stay on the trails, don't run into anyone and watch your speed. It'll make your trip and my job much easier." Mala said as the students walked past her, but when she looked out at them, she saw Neo's face among the crowd and her eyes widen for a second. "It couldn't be."

She tried to follow but lost Neo in the crowd. "Where did he?"

* * *

That night, Will was sitting by the fire when Hay Lin ran in.

"Will I need your hat, your scarf, your sweater and do you have an extra pair of gloves?" Hay Lin asks as they ran out to see a freezing Blunk.

"Just keep this around your face. We don't want to start a panic." Will said giving it all to Blunk.

"Need cocoa." Blunk shivers when a car pulled up nearby. Looking over they saw Yan Lin walking out.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Hay Lin asks.

"He made me drive up here to prove a silly point." Yan Lin points as Caleb climbed out.

"I'm no fun huh? Tell that to my skis." Caleb said holding out a pair of wooden skis.

"Wow, they look like they were made from the deck planks of the titanic." Will said as Heather climbed out.

"Which is why they asked me to come with to drag him back when he falls and breaks something." Heather said.

"Good thinking Heather." Will giggles.

As Blunk watched them walk in, he turned around and gasped to see Cedric was behind him with an evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile, inside the lodge, Neo was watching some of the students sing karaoke and chuckled.

"I can't believe they do this." Neo said.

"Yes, mortals are such odd creatures." Loki said appearing behind Neo causing him to jump up. "Hello nephew." He smiles.

"Uncle. So what? You and serpent boy here to get us?" Neo glares.

"What that pathetic freak does is his business. I just came to have a word with my favorite nephew." Loki said walking down the hall and Neo followed as they walked to the back of the karaoke room.

"I'm amazed you still think of me as family. You don't seem to feel that way about dad or grandpa." Neo said.

"I have no business with those two anymore." Loki said.

"You still think after everything I'll join you? Why couldn't you just stop the Bifrost back there? We could have all stayed a family." Neo said when the spotlight shined on both Asgardians getting their attention.

"Alright the spotlight has chosen, you two are up next." Martin said gesturing for them to come on stage.

"Martin, do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Neo said as Loki walked on stage.

"One second." Loki said as music played in the background causing Neo to groan.

**(Play Do what you Gotta do)**

"Listen, little boy. You're talking to a God and I don't wanna hear the drama. Kindness ain't my brand." Loki sang.

"Oh I guess that's why you ran." Neo sang.

"Try having that oaf for a brother!" Loki sang.

"You stink at being family." Neo sang walking up on stage.

"Poor Neo are you sad?" Loki sang.

"Not as sad as you running from grandpa. I didn't come to fight for once do something right." Neo sang.

"I'm the God of Mischief. What did you expect?" Loki sang.

"I'm only here so you can tell me something." Neo sang.

"I've given you everything by giving you nothing. I did what I had to do!" Loki sang.

"No you only did what's best for you." Neo points.

"Well you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove you do what you gotta do!" Loki sang.

As they sang, Yan Lin and Heather walk in to see the two of them sing arguing while all the other students were loving it.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." Yan Lin said surprised.

"Loki." Heather growls.

"How bout you come with me and we'll spend some time?" Loki sang.

"How bout you stay there cause you're outta your mind!" Neo sang.

"Let's make new memories I can show you the town." Loki sang.

"No, you can keep your memories now." Neo sang.

"Get over it." Loki glares.

"I am over it." Neo glares.

"I'm over you being over it!" They both said as the music turned up. "I did what I had to do. No, you only did what's best for you. Well, you could learn a thing or two. When push comes to shove, you do. When push comes to shove, you do. When push comes to shove. You do what you gotta do, yeah."

When the song ended the crowd burst into cheers while Neo glared at his Uncle who walked up to him.

"We'll settle this tomorrow." Loki said before walking off stage.

Neo growled as he grabbed a book. Following Loki, he threw it at him revealing that Loki to be an illusion as it flew threw him before he disappeared.

"Neo what's wrong?" Heather asks running over.

"Heather, I need your help now more than ever." Neo said.

* * *

The next day, at the slopes Will, Cornelia and Taranee were riding up the ski lift.

"You're crazy to race Sondra. She's like total Swiss, they are born on skis." Cornelia said.

"And you said yourself you're terrible on skis." Taranee said.

"Yep but I'm a terrific Guardian and the winner gets to sit next to Neo." Will said.

"We're supposed to use our powers to fight evil, not snooty foreigners." Taranee said.

"Trust me, she's evil." Will said.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the slopes, Mala was on patrol looking around the mountain when she saw Neo walking through the snow.

"I swear I've seen that face. It has to be him." Mala said as she looked to see Neo walking up to Heather who had her double bladed axe and Sumarbrander in her arms.

As she hands it to Neo, Mala looks at them curiously before running into the Ranger Station.

"I never thought I would dig this up again." Mala said as she opened a chest and dug around pulling out a beautiful sword before running into the woods after Neo and Heather.

At the top of the slopes, Irma and Cornelia were watching Caleb get ready.

"Okay ready to have some fun." Caleb said as he raced down the slope, but the faster he went the quicker his skis fell apart until they broke in half causing him to fall into the snow.

"Yep, they held up better than I thought." Irma said.

"We better go find Heather." Cornelia said when a snowboarder came up to Caleb and gave him a board.

"Dude, skis are losers. You need one of these." He said before going down.

Irma and Cornelia ski down as Caleb puts on the helmet and smiles.

"A mummerboard! You guys didn't say it was like mumboarding." Caleb said as he rode down the slopes like a pro surprising them.

At the lodge, Will was filling Hay Lin on her plan.

"Just fly above me and use your powers to keep me up." Will said.

"But isn't that cheating?" Hay Lin asks.

"I hope so, because there's no way I can beat her unless I do." Will said.

Taking out the Heart of Kandrakar, Will and Hay Lin transformed and flew out of the lodge unaware that Cedric saw them.

"Hmm seems I don't need you after all." Cedric said tossing Blunk away. "You better come through with your part Loki." Cedric said before slithering away.

* * *

At the slopes, Sondra was waiting as Caleb, Yan Lin and the girls showed up.

"Hey anyone seen Neo?" Taranee asks.

"He's probably waiting at the bottom to be the first to meet me." Sondra said.

"Will can't ski, how is she supposed to race?" Yan Lin asks when Will came over dressed to cover up her guardian form.

"So what's the course?" Will asks.

"You lead and I follow, until right before the finish line." Sondra taunts.

"Fine by me." Will said as she looked up to see Hay Lin was ready.

The race started and Will struggled to remain on her skis while Hay Lin used her air powers to keep her up. At first the plan worked well, Will was in the lead and Sondra was far behind. But as they got further down the slope, Hay Lin got distracted by a wild fox attacking a rabbit and stopped her magic to save it causing Will to ski out of control and off the course.

"No Sondra! Don't follow!" Martin calls out but Sondra ignored him and followed Will.

* * *

In a small clearing on the outskirts of the slopes, Neo and Heather looked to see Loki leaning against a tree waiting for them.

"Well you actually showed up." Loki said when he noticed Heather. "Ah the Berserker's daughter. Shame you didn't bring Thor."

"Uncle Loki, stop it. Leave Phobos and come back to Asgard. We all miss you. Look finding out you were adopted stinks, no arguments there, but you're on the wrong side of all this." Neo said.

"The way I see it, you're the one on the wrong side." Loki said.

Swinging her axe, Heather charged forward and slashes Loki only to reveal it was an illusion.

Eyes widening Heather looks to see the real Loki swing in from the branches and kick Heather in the chest knocking her into the snow.

Growling Neo swings his sword at Loki who dodges the attack before drawing his daggers and clashing with Neo.

"Sumarbrander may be strong, but none of it matters if it never hits its target." Loki said pushing Neo back and sweeping his legs making Neo hit the ground.

Both teenagers picked themselves up and as Loki stood in between them he got his daggers ready.

Charging forward at the same time both warriors attack Loki who moves quickly dodging both of their attacks.

Heather slams her axe down but Loki dodges making her hit the ground before elbowing her in the face.

As she staggers back, Neo swings his sword but Loki grabs his arm and kicks his leg allowing Loki to flip Neo onto the ground.

Mala arrives to see Loki grab Neo by his hat, but Neo breaks out revealing his blonde hair.

Holding his sword up, Neo swings again and again but Loki dodges before swinging his dagger slicing Neo's side making him scream in pain as he drops to his knees.

Instantly Mala's eyes widen as she sees in Neo's place a wounded man holding his side in pain.

"Farewell." Loki said when suddenly they heard a yell. Looking up they saw Mala jump in and swing her sword at Loki making him jump back. "Who are you?"

Heather picks herself up out of the snow to see Mala helping Neo up and rests him against a tree.

"Stay right here." Mala said.

"Don't he's dangerous." Neo warns.

"So am I." Mala said as a serious expression appeared on her face and she turned to Loki.

"Look I'm in the middle of something important and if you value your life you should walk away." Loki said.

"And leave them with you? Not a chance." Mala glares.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Loki said grabbing her arm.

"Neither do you." Mala breaks out of his grip before throwing a few quick punches that Loki blocks before nailing him right in the face.

Staggering back, Heather and Neo look in awe as Mala drew her sword and clashes with Loki.

"Who is she?" Heather asks.

"I don't know." Neo said.

"You seem very eager to get in my way. Don't want anything to happen to them?" Loki asks as they locked blades.

"Choose your next words carefully." Mala growls.

"Oh I'm sorry, bad memory?" Loki asks grabbing Mala's forehead and saw what memories were going on in her head.

In the memory he saw a younger Mala fighting off Phobos' soldiers killing them with ease, before making her way towards an alley where she saw Thor holding a baby Neo in his arms causing a tear to run down her eyes as she turns away before Neo and Thor were taken to Asgard before Loki snaps out of it.

"I don't believe this." Loki said in shock letting go allowing Mala to step back.

While he was distracted Mala delivered a powerful kick knocking Loki into the tree making snow rain down on him.

Mala was about to deliver the final blow when Loki rolls out of the way making her stab her sword into the tree.

"Sorry, but I've got to run." Loki said before disappearing.

Growling in anger Mala stomps her foot in frustration before turning to Neo and Heather.

"Uh thank you back there, but who are you?" Heather asks as Mala walks over to and examines Neo's wound.

"Introductions later, I need to get this patched up." Mala said helping Neo up and Heather followed behind.

* * *

In another part of the mountain, Cedric had tried separating the girls so he could pick them off, but with a little help from Blunk the girls and Caleb were able to escape being buried alive under snow.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as Cornelia, Irma and Taranee transformed.

Sliding in on his snowboard Caleb, leaps up and rams into Cedric.

"Irma, let's give snake boy a cold shower. Fire!" Taranee said melting the snow around Cedric.

"Water!" Irma said creating a wall of water.

"Air!" Hay Lin said launching Cedric into the air.

"Earth!" Cornelia said making giant roots shoot out of the ground and tie him up.

As each of the guardians grabbed a root, they dangled Cedric in the air.

"Nice net, do you do hammocks?" Taranee asks.

"Now what do we do?" Cornelia asks.

"I vote we put him in Sondra's luggage." Irma jokes.

Growling Cedric broke out of his restraints and landed in the snow allowing him to burrow away to safety.

* * *

That night at the lodge, Sondra had sprained her ankle from following Will into the woods.

"Ow! Careful you idiots that hurt!" Sondra said but without a Swedish accent confusing everyone.

"Hmm you're ankle is only sprained but I think your accent's broken." Will said when Hay Lin examined a tag on Sondra's sweater.

"Dry clean only? Grandma's goat hair huh?" Hay Lin asks.

"We better get you to the bol'nitsa." Taranee said.

"And what's that?" Sondra asks.

"Hospital, you said you spoke fluent Russian and by the way there are no cashmere goats in Switerzland unless you're from the Himalayas as well." Taranee mocks as Will looks to see Mala bandaging up Neo with Heather and Caleb nearby.

"Whatever, as soon as I reach my parents I'm switching schools." Sondra said.

Will walks over when she sees Caleb shaking Mala's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you. I know about all your battles." Caleb said.

"Caleb, you know the forest ranger?" Will asks walking over.

"Forest Ranger? Please, Will this is Mala the Defender, she was the assistant General for the Meridian Army before Phobos took over." Caleb said surprising her.

"You were?" Will asks.

"Once upon a time." Mala said cutting Neo's bandages. "There you go, all better."

"Thank you." Neo smiles as looking into Mala's eyes and when she did, she reached out and cupped his cheek.

"After all these years, you still have the same smile." Mala said making Neo step back confused.

"Uh I'm sorry but do I know you?" Neo asks.

"No." Mala frowns. "You were only a baby, but a mother never forgets." Mala said causing Neo, Will, Heather and Caleb to gasp in shock.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, Loki was leaning against the bookstore when Cedric crawled out of the sewers in his human form.

"So, looks like you failed again." Loki said as Cedric growled.

"So did you." Cedric said.

"On the contrary, I discovered a very interesting piece of information. One that even Phobos will be surprised to hear." Loki smirks as they walked in the store.


	13. Mala's Story

**Chapter 13: Mala's Story**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now for this chapter I always wondered how a jerk like Phobos came into power and became the way he did, so I took some time and created my own story. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Needless to say the ride back from Mt. Heatherfield was awkward especially since Neo ended up sitting next to his long lost mother that he didn't even know he had.

Standing in front of the Silver Dragon, Neo was nervous to introduce his dad to her and the girls could see it.

"Is something wrong?" Mala asks.

"Look uh I don't know what's going to happen when we walk in but uh watch out for my dad." Neo warns.

"Thor can be very…emotional about certain issues." Heather warns.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Hay Lin said as they walked in.

A few seconds later….

"WHAAAATTT?!" Thor's voice roars from the Silver Dragon as a bright light engulfed the Silver Dragon.

Next thing we know, Amora had taken them to Asgard as Thor stormed out in anger with Mala right behind him.

"Please calm down I just want to see my son!" Mala said.

"You couldn't hold onto him when he was a baby, so what the hell makes you think I'm gonna let you take him back?!" Thor snaps.

"Just let me explain." Mala said.

"Oh don't worry you will." Thor said before turning to Sif, Astrid, Heather and Johan. "Take her to my father!"

As the four of them escorted Mala to Odin with Thor right behind them Will, Caleb, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee were looking up at Asgard in shock and awe.

"I don't believe it." Taranee gasps.

"Neo, this is where you grew up?" Will asks.

"Pretty much." Neo nods.

"Is that castle made of solid gold?" Hay Lin points.

"Yep that's my home." Neo said walking ahead of them with the others slowly following.

"This place is a way different than Earth or Meridian." Caleb said.

"Someone just got a million times cuter." Cornelia smiles as follows behind when a hand grabbed her from behind. Turning around she saw Rayla pointing her sword at her.

"I'd watch yourself. Sometimes in Asgard you could lose a finger if you're not careful. You wouldn't want to have to go through life with only 4 fingers, would you?" Rayla said holding up her hand to show she only had 4 fingers causing Cornelia to gulp nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile in Merdian, Cedric was leading Phobos to his throne room.

"What is so urgent that I am to be disturbed?" Phobos asks.

"He demanded an audience with you. I couldn't stop him." Cedric said.

"Demand? Who is he dare talk to me like that?" Phobos asks opening the door to see Loki sitting on his throne.

"About you time you showed up." Loki smirks as Phobos glares at him.

"What are you doing up there?" Phobos asks walking towards him.

"Enjoying the view. I quite like it up here looking down at you both." Loki said.

"Get off the throne right now." Cedric orders.

"No, I actually think I'll stay up here a little longer." Loki said putting his feet up on the armrests.

"Get off my throne this instant." Phobos orders.

"But that's the thing, it's not your throne…not according to King Zanden." Loki said stopping Phobos in his tracks as his eyes widen in shock. "Surprised to hear daddy's name?"

"What does the old king have to do with anything?" Cedric asks.

"Cedric, leave us." Phobos orders.

"But Phobos—"

"OUT!" Phobos orders.

"Yes my lord." Cedric said leaving the room leaving the two of them alone.

"How do you know about my father?" Phobos asks as Loki climbed off the throne and walked down towards him.

"A old face from your past. Mala." Loki states causing Phobos to tighten his fists.

"She's still alive." Phobos growls.

"Yes and imagine how your people will react when she comes back and tells everyone the truth. Not even your stupid snake will obey you." Loki laughs.

"Why are you telling me this?" Phobos asks.

"Because I want to hear for myself what exactly happened that set all this in motion. I want the story, the whole story." Loki said.

* * *

Leading them through the castle all of them watched as every royal guard Neo walked by saluted him before he opened the main door to the throne room.

Inside, Odin sat on his throne with Firgga and Thor at his side as everyone walked in to see Mala standing before them.

"That is one impressive throne." Irma said. "Who's the one-eyed old man?"

"Irma, that's King Odin." Taranee whispers.

"Or as I call him, grandpa." Neo said.

"Neo." Odin said getting his attention. "Come here." Odin gestures with his hand.

Slowly making his way towards them Neo looks to the woman who claimed to be his mother before standing next to his father and grandparents.

"Solid gold castle, royal guards bowing to him, and his grandpa is king of all it. That means Neo's a prince." Hay Lin squeals.

No way, that means Neo is in line to get all this stuff." Irma said.

"And yet he gave it all up to be a part-time waiter so he could help us." Will said touched by this.

"So, Mala, you are here because you claim that you are the birth mother to my grandson, Neo. Is this true?" Odin asks.

"It is, but uh…it's not Neo. I named him Dastan." Mala clarifies.

"I think Thor picked the better name." Frigga said as they all agreed.

"Name aside, he is my son. He looks just like father except for his eyes…those are my eyes." Mala points to Neo's green eyes which were an exact match of hers.

"Even so, I'm gonna need a little more than that if you expect me to let you be in his life again." Thor crosses his arms.

"It sounds like you know a little something we don't know. Care to explain?" Odin asks.

"On the night I found Neo, he was inside a cardboard box on a snowy day next to the garbage." Thor said surprising everyone as Mala hung her head in shame. "I want hear right now why I shouldn't destroy you for abandoning your own child."

"First off I didn't abandon him and second, to understand why I need to tell you all about what happened in Meridian before Phobos came to power." Mala said getting their attention.

"What happened?" Will asks.

"You might not believe this, but Meridian was once a beautiful world, filled with life and happiness. We had troubles from time to time but when we lived under the rule of King Zanden and Queen Weira everything worked out fine." Mala explains.

"Who were they?" Astrid asks.

"They were Phobos's parents." Caleb said.

"So how did two great leaders end up with such a tyrant for a son?" Heather asks.

"Queen Weira was my best friend growing up, she inspired me to be the first woman to join the Meridian Army and thanks to her help I rose to second in command and met your father, the head general." Mala said looking at Neo.

"If things were so great what happened that caused it to turn into such a nightmare…uh no offense Caleb." Neo said turning to him.

"None taken." Caleb agreed.

"Let me explain it started 13 years ago when Dast—I mean Neo was barely a year old." Mala said.

Flashback:

13 years ago, Meridian was a beautiful world filled with life and happiness. In the castle, a beautiful woman with long brown hair, a crown and a huge pregnant belly was sitting by the window, this was Queen Weira.

"I knew I'd find you here." Weira turns to see Mala in a black and green armor walking towards her. "You always seem to come here when you have something on your mind." Mala smiles.

"Old habits die hard Mala." Weira smiles as Mala helps her out of her chair.

"You shouldn't be moving around as much she could be born at any time now." Mala warns.

"I can't help it. I'm so excited I can't stay still." Weira smiles as they walked down the castle halls. "Speaking of children, where's yours?"

"Oh he went to work with daddy today." Mala smiles as they enter the throne room to see two men standing at a table. One had short blonde hair, a crown and royal robes. Next to him was a man with blonde hair, black and green armor like Mala and a face that strongly resembled Neo. These were King Zanden and Logan, Mala's husband.

"So we will meet for the alliance at this spot and when we do we'll discuss the treaty." Zanden points when a baby Neo crawls onto the map swatting the little figures away.

"Oh no. Zanden run, a giant baby has made his home right where our meeting is. We'll have to find a new place to meet." Logan said pretending to be scared as he and the Zanden laughed before he picked up his son. "I think little Dastan wants to help."

"I bet if I made him head of negotiations our allies would line up." Zanden laughs.

"Not a bad idea." Logan chuckles.

"Oh no. My Dastan is not setting foot anywhere on a battleground unless I say so." Mala said as she and Weira walk in.

"Zanden, we can't have a baby leading our army." Weira smirks.

"Why not? Our babies will end up ruling Meridian?" Zanden said as he hugged his wife and kissed her.

"Where's Phobos? I thought he was supposed to help with the meeting." Weira asks looking around.

"I tried bringing him here, but the Prince thinks it is beneath him to talk with people from our neighbors just because they're not royalty." Logan said.

"That boy." Zanden sighs. "Mala go get him."

"Of course your majesty." Mala bows before picking up her son. "Want to make sure mommy brings the prince here?" Dastan coos happily as Mala carried him out of the room.

Walking down the hall to library, Mala saw a teenage Phobos reading a book in a comfy chair. Narrowing her eyes she walks behind the sun blocking his light.

"Do you mind? I'm tyring to read." Phobos said not even looking up.

"Your father missed you at the plans to negotiate the treaty." Mala said getting his attention.

"Oh was that today? Hmm must've slipped my mind." Phobos said not caring.

"Yes well as next in line for the throne you need to take this seriously." Mala said.

"I don't need to do anything. A kingdom run by lowly commoners, they're lucky if we should even look their way let alone trade our goods." Phobos scoffs.

"They're not lowly commoners. That kingdom is filled with people who have worked hard their entire lives to make a good living for themselves." Mala glares as Dastan cried out as if to agree with her.

"Mala if you're gonna lecture me get rid of that disgusting creature." Phobos said.

"Oh that's it." Mala snaps grabbing Phobos's arm and yanking him out of the library. "You can talk however you want about me but you will not insult my son."

"Unhand me! I am the Prince of Meridian and you will show me some respect!" Phobos snaps.

"Respect this." Mala said pushing him into the throne room where his parents and Logan were waiting for him.

"Father, mother. I strongly suggest that you find a new second general, this one is testing my patience." Phobos said.

"Oh like how you seem to test my patience?" Zanden narrows his eyes.

"I was reading a new spellbook, one that can make me stronger than ever before." Phobos said.

"Phobos, having power is fine but you need to know when the right time to use it is." Weira said.

"You need to get out of the library and get out in the real world. Which is why tomorrow you will come with me and Mala when we go to sign the treaty." Zanden said.

"What?" Phobos said shocked.

"No arguments. Meet me at the stables tomorrow." Zanden said as Phobos growls storming out.

"I still can't believe he's next to take your throne." Logan said.

"He just needs time. Maybe when his sister is born he might change." Weira said hopeful rubbing her belly.

Flashback End:

* * *

In Meridian, Loki was listening as Phobos told him the same story.

"Wow I thought I was a lousy son. You were the worst." Loki smirks.

"Say that again I dare you." Phobos growls.

"So daddy made you go with him to make a treaty with a village of commoners." Loki said.

"It was humiliating. I was the first born of the King, next in line forced to bargain with peasants like they were somehow my equals." Phobos growls.

"So I take it the treaty didn't go well?" Loki assumes.

"My father asked me to represent our kingdom to the ambassadors and that's what I did." Phobos said.

Flashback:

At the meeting spot, Phobos was sitting at Zanden's side as Mala stood behind them as their guard as she watched the other kingdom hand them the treaty.

"This is what running a kingdom is all about Phobos, not power and magic, but this." Zanden said handing him the treaty to read.

"Rolling his eyes Phobos reads the treaty and saw there was a high amount of supplies being sent over to the other kingdom while Meridian barely got anything. "Wait a minute. You people are asking for almost half of everything we make." Phobos said.

"Yes, a storm ravaged our home and we lost quite a bit." The ambassador said.

"So you people lost your hovels and you expect us to clean up your mess?" Phobos asks.

"Phobos." Zanden said ordering him to stop.

"The way I see it, you people should be begging for anything we give you." Phobos said as Mala and Zanden glared.

"B-But sir, if we don't get this treaty all our people will starve." The ambassador said.

"Then get on your knees and beg me." Phobos orders as the ambsassdor looks in horror at thinking he had no choice.

As he got down and bowed to Phobos an evil grin appeared on his face as Mala and Zanden were beyond furious.

Flashback End:

* * *

In Asgard, everyone was shocked by what Mala was telling them.

"The villagers came to us filled with hope in their eyes, but once Phobos was allowed to speak their hope died." Mala said.

"And I thought he was a monster now." Taranee said.

"So how did the King respond to this?" Odin asks.

"Let me ask you something. If your son behaved that way what you do?" Mala asks.

Odin and Thor looked to each other and both recalled what Odin did when Thor ruined things with Johtunheim.

"On the night, Phobos's sister was born the fate of Meridian changed for everyone. And it all started when Zanden and I confronted Phobos." Mala said.

Flashback:

It was a rainy day as Mala and King Zanden looked at Phobos.

"Of all the disrespectful, selfish things to do! You humiliated the ambassador!" Zanden snaps.

"I reminded him of his place." Phobos snaps.

"Stop acting like you're above everyone! You ruined the treaty! Don't you care?!" Zanden asks looking his son in the eyes.

"They need those supplies so they can survive the winter." Mala said.

"Then maybe they should work harder since you claim they're so good at it." Phobos mocks.

"Phobos you have no regard for anyone except yourself. You are not fit to rule Meridian." Zanden said causing Phobos's eyes to widen. "For the next 3 years you will live the villagers you insulted today and help them rebuild their home. That should give you enough time to get your priorities straight." Zanden said when Logan ran in.

"Your majesty, Queen Weira is going into labor!" Logan said.

"I'll be right there. Mala, be a witness to this. The second my daughter takes her first breath she will be the new heir to Meridian until I deem Phobos worthy again." Zanden declares causing Phobos to drop to his knees in shock.

"Understood King Zanden." Mala said as the three of them walk out leaving Phobos all alone.

"Me? A commoner? I'd rather die." Phobos growls as rage filled his eyes.

* * *

In Queen Weira's chambers, screams echoed throughout the castle as she gave birth to a baby girl.

"It's a girl." The doctor said holding up a little baby.

"It's a girl." Mala, Logan and Zanden smile as Zanden kissed his wife and Mala brought her daughter over.

"Oh hello sweetie." Weira smiles hugging her baby.

"Hey Dastan, meet your new princess." Logan said lifting Dastan so he could see the baby girl. "If she's like her parents she's gonna need your help a lot of times in the future."

"Mage, what do you think?" Weira asks as the Mage walks over and examines the baby closely.

"She will be a great Queen someday." The Mage said as they all smiled.

"I look forward to seeing that come to pass." King Zanden said walking to the door but right when he opened it a glowing red halberd was impaled right through his chest shocking everyone as Zanden fell to the floor dead.

"Zanden!" Logan and Mala gasp as the door opens to reveal Phobos walking in with the glowing red halberd in his hands.

"Phobos, what is the meaning of this?!" Weria asks in horror.

"Hello mother, little bit of an argument happened between me and father." Phobos said as Mala and Logan drew their swords as the Mage helped Weira up as she held the princess and the Mage held Dastan.

"You murdered the king! How could you do that to your own father?!" Logan snaps.

"He thought I was unworthy of the throne, so to prove him wrong I'm going to take the throne myself. You serve me now Logan, so bow to me." Phobos orders.

"I will never bow to a false king." Logan glares.

"Then bow to a dead one!" Phobos declared as he charged towards them and Logan blocks the attack.

"Mala, Mage get the Queen and children out of here!" Logan said as the Mage created a magic circle that glowed around them.

"Logan hurry!" Mala said as Logan pushed Phobos back as he tried to run but Phobos threw the halberd towards Weira. Acting quickly Logan threw himself in between the Queen as the halberd impaled him through the chest and stabbing the Queen. "NOOO!" Mala screams as they transported out of the castle.

Phobos looks down to King Zanden and pulled the crown of his head and put it on his head and like magic the beautiful Meridian turned to the horrible nightmare it is now.

* * *

Hiding in the Infinite City, Mala was sobbing as she held the bleeding body of her husband. "Logan, please don't die." Mala sobs as Logan groans.

"M-Mala." Logan said getting her attention. "Y-You and Dastan have given me a wonderful life…I love you both." Logan smiles before falling down dead.

Sniffling Mala looks across the room to see the Mage talking with Queen as she laid down in pain.

"I'm afraid the spell Phobos used on that halberd was a deadly poison. It's beyond even my magic." The Mage said.

"We need to get my daughter and Mala's family to safety." Weira winces in pain.

"Weira no. I can't leave you." Mala said.

"You're not leaving me. You're leaving so you can save our home." Weira said grabbing her hand. "Mala, I consider you my sister. Which is why you need to run I don't want Phobos to kill you too."

"But what about your daughter?" Mala said.

"I will arrange for someone to take her and get as far away from Phobos as possible. You must leave as well." Mage points.

"Me? No I need to stay and save my home." Mala said as the Mage handed Mala her son.

"So long as you are alive, Phobos is not the true heir. We must protect you." The Mage said handing her a map. "Go to this spot and a portal will open taking you to safety."

Mala looks to her Queen and best firend sadly. "Mala, if you ever meet my daughter when she grows up tell her how much I love her."

"I will." Mala said as she took the map and ran leaving her home behind.

* * *

In the dark forest, Mala was carrying her baby in her hands as she reached an opening where a blue portal was waiting.

"There it is." Mala said when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw 4 of Phobos's monster soldiers approaching her. "Soldiers stand down."

"We don't listen to you anymore. We server Prince Phobos." One said.

Mala looks to see she was outnumbered and she couldn't fight them off with her son in her hands. Not liking her situation she did the only thing she could do and ran through the portal with the soldiers right behind her.

In the city, as the snow came down Mala ran out of the portal and looked for a place to hide.

Looking around frantically she looked for a place to put her child down and noticed a cardboard box by the garbage. Running over she put him inside. "Be quiet sweetie, mommy will be right back." Mala said kissing him before running in the opposite direction as the soliders came out.

"There you are." They said as Mala drew her sword.

"I've had a really bad day so don't mess with me." Mala said as she charged slaying all four of them with ease.

As she made her way back to the alley to get her son, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here little one?" Mala peeks down the alley to see Thor holding up her baby.

She was about to step out when something inside her stopped her. If Phobos found out his men never came back he would just send more after her and they would be much stronger. Looking to her son, she saw that if Thor took him away Phobos would never find him and he would be safe.

Sniffling a tear runs down Mala's eyes as Thor and her son disappeared in the Bifrost causing her to break into tears.

Flashback End:

"I lost my husband, my home and my best friend all in one night, but having to let you go was more painful than all of them." Mala confesses as tears built up in Neo's eyes. "I can't force you to take me back, but I would like to be a part of your life again." Mala confesses.

"Mommy!" Neo sobs as he ran down and hugged her tight.

Shocked at first Mala slowly wraps her arms around Neo hugging him back before Thor slowly walked down to Mala as she looked him the eye.

"Maybe Neo having two parents could be helpful." Thor said as he joined in the family hug along with Odin and Frigga.

"Welcome to our family, Mala." Frigga smiles.

As the girls and Caleb looked at Neo's family moment they decided to let them have this.

* * *

In Meridian, Loki was looking at Phobos as he finished telling his story.

"And just like that you went from royalty to nothing." Loki said.

"My father was a fool. He thought power was something to not use, but I've used my power to make every single citizen bow to me." Phobos said.

"So long as Mala never comes back." Loki points out.

"She tries to come back I will finish what I started that night." Phobos said walking to his throne.

"So, whatever happened to that little village that caused all your troubles?" Loki asks as Phobos sat down.

"I destroyed every last piece of it." Phobos declares.

"Of course you would." Loki said before disappearing revealing him to be an illusion.

* * *

In Asgard, Neo was sitting in his old room watching the sunset when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Neo said as the door opened to reveal Hay Lin.

"Hey, just wanted to check on you. Today was a pretty crazy day." Hay Lin said sitting down next to him.

"No kidding." Neo sighs.

"I can't believe Phobos did all those horrible things just because he didn't want to lose the throne." Hay Lin said.

"I know, we can't let him find his sister." Neo said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Hay Lin asks.

"I don't know. I'm not gonna lie I'm scared, but what terrifies me is if we let Phobos continue ruling." Neo said.

"Your mom joining our side is gonna be a big help." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah she has more experience." Neo agrees.

"Yeah…but you seem happier now that you have her." Hay Lin said surprising him. "Hey you think you could show me around Asgard? This place is incredible."

Smiling softly Neo stood up. "Come on. I'll show you my favorite spots." Reaching out and taking her hand Hay Lin looks up to see the sunlight reflecting off his smiling face as a soft blush appears before he escorts her out.


	14. Stealing Hearts

**Chapter 14: Stealing Hearts**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write and will begin quite a bit of romance I have planned for this story. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Asgard, Mala, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb were standing before Odin, Thor and Neo.

"Neo has told me about your quest to help Meridian and it is very noble." Odin said.

"Thank you, your highness, but if Neo has told you why don't you send your armies to help us defeat Phobos?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb. Don't be rude." Cornelia whispers.

"A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it. I have allowed my son, grandson and their allies to help but I will not throw away the lives of my people. Should we ever join the battle it will be when we are ready." Odin said.

"Wow, that's some pretty wise ruling." Irma said impressed.

"When you live as long as I have young lady you learn quite a bit." Odin chuckles. "Since you all have been such help to my family you are all allowed to spend the night here as my guests."

Instantly all of them smile. "King Odin that is so generous." Taranee said.

"Neo would you like to show them all to their quarters?" Odin asks.

"Of course." Neo nods walking down. "Follow me."

Mala was about to follow when Thor grabs her shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk you."

"Uh sure." Mala nods.

* * *

In another part of the palace, Neo opened the room to reveal 5 king-sized beds inside for each of the girls.

"I hope you don't mind the guest rooms. Your room is right there Caleb." Neo points.

"This is one room is bigger than my place." Will said blown away.

"It's gonna be nice sleeping in a bed without smelling Blunk on it." Caleb sighs.

Running in Hay Lin jumps on her bed and bounces up and down. "You girls have gotta try these beds."

Cornelia walks up to hers and lays down. "Mmm a girl could get used to this kind of treatment."

"Gotta admit having an incredibly rich friend has its perks." Irma smiles laying down.

"Wait Neo, if Odin is your grandpa and Thor is your father does that mean you're in line to rule Asgard?" Taranee realized.

"Second in line after my dad." Neo points out.

"Whoa." They all said blown away.

"Hey Neo, if you don't mind I was wondering something?" Caleb asks.

"What's up?" Neo asks.

"You have all this power, wealth, servants, things a million times better than Meridian how did you…well?" Caleb tries to figure out the right way to ask.

"Not go mad with power and insane like another spoiled prince we all know and hate?" Neo guesses.

"No offense." Caleb nods.

"None taken, my family always taught me that the real secret to power is knowing when not to use it. A good Prince doesn't look for what he can take but what he can give." Neo said causing Caleb to smile.

"I wish Merdian had a prince like you charge." Caleb said patting him on the back.

"Well if it did you and rebellion would be out of a job." Neo chuckles.

"Hey Neo you think you can give us a tour of Asgard?" Taranee asks.

"I think I can arrange that, that'll give the chefs enough time to make your dinner." Neo said.

"Chefs?" Irma said interest. "Uh how much food do you make for guests?"

"As guests of Odin you all are entitled to literally anything you want, as long as it's reasonable." Neo said.

"Looks like you won't be able to get a solid gold statue of yourself Cornelia." Taranee smirks as they all giggle.

"Ha Ha real funny." Cornelia said crossing her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have one day in Asgard, we better make it count." Will said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local pub, Mala and Thor were sitting down as two large mugs were placed in front of them.

"How does one continue to be a mother after being absent for 13 years?" Mala asks.

"Look I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. All this time whenever Neo asked about his mother, I said she was a nameless soldier who died saving me on the battlefield." Thor said.

"We have very different views on parenting." Mala said.

"Clearly, but I have to believe that together Mala TOGETHER we can make at least halfway to decent parents." Thor said.

"Alright but first things first, how are we going to work out how to raise him?" Mala asks taking a sip of her drink.

Thor takes a sip of his before both look at each other and almost instantly they started gulping the liquor down their throats turning this into a drinking challenge.

* * *

Walking through Asgard, Neo led them all down the streets of the main plaza and Hay Lin was looking at all the food stands like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow what's going on here?" Hay Lin asks.

"This is just a local Farmer's Market, we have people growing all kinds of crops and they meet here to buy the items they need for their meals." Neo explains as Hay Lin was looking at a cart full of juicy red apples. "One apple please." Neo said handing the man some money.

"Oh your majesty of course." The farmer said handing him one with a smile.

"Here you go Hay Lin." Neo said holding it out for her.

Smiling Hay Lin takes a big bite. "Mmm so sweet."

"Wow you're easy to impress." Astrid said walking by holding a basket filled with various vegetables.

"Hey Astrid. Your mom having run errands since you're back?" Neo asks.

"Yeah, she wants a nice family meal before I go back to Earth." Astrid shrugs. "You wanna join? You know mom always loves having you over?"

"I'd love to, but Grandma wants the same thing." Neo sighs.

"Figured." Astrid said punching his shoulder. "See ya round."

"Hey. I need that." Neo said rubbing his shoulder as Astrid walks away laughing.

"Ah still fun." Astrid smiles remembering when she first joined Johan's training.

Flashback:

A young Astrid was standing in the arena where Johan was holding an event to see which kids would get to be his students.

"No turning back." Astrid said getting herself pumped.

Many other kids in Asgard wanted to be his students and Astrid wasn't gonna lose this chance.

In the back, near the entrance Thor and Odin were walking with a young Neo.

"He doesn't need Johan I can train Neo myself." Thor said.

"Thor you know as well as I do Johan is one of the finest trainers in Asgard, besides I think Neo could use some friends around his age." Odin said.

"He has Sif and the Warrior's Three." Thor points out but Odin looks at him saying Thor just proved his point. "Alright fair enough. You ready, Neo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Neo nods as he ran ahead and joined the crowd.

As the tryouts started Astrid knocked down all the other kids with ease and quite a few kids ended up leaving in stretchers.

For her last test, she had to compete in a team fight and her partner was Neo.

"I'll take one, you take the other?" Neo suggests as each one of them held a wooden sword.

"I have a better idea." Astrid grabs him by the shirt and yanks him in close. "Stay outta my way. I'm winning this thing and I don't need you screwing things up for me." She glares.

"Begin!" Johan said as Astrid pushed Neo to the ground and charged towards the other two applicants.

One applicant swung his sword but Astrid blocks with hers and kicks him in the gut knocking him to the ground before attacking the other one.

When Neo picked himself up he saw the applicant Astrid knocked down was sneaking up behind her. "Astrid look out!" Neo calls out.

But Astrid didn't listen and found herself trapped in the other kid's grip.

"Hey let me go!" Astrid said trying to break free.

"You've been beating us up all day. Time to get a taste of your own medicine." Astrid was nailed in the gut by his partner knocking the wind out of her.

She was about to be hit again when Neo ran in and blocked that attack.

"You forget this is a team event?" Neo growls.

"I told you stay outta my way." Astrid said.

"Not happening." Neo said pushing the other guy back before throwing his wooden sword towards Astrid who closes her eyes only to have it hit the applicant freeing her from his grip.

Astrid looks to Neo as she picked up the wooden sword and joined him in battle.

Soon, the tryouts were finished and Neo, Astrid, Heather and Rayla made the spots for Johan's students.

As Neo walked back to Thor and Odin, he had a big smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it." Thor smiles patting Neo on the back.

"Johan will turn you into a fine warrior." Odin nods when he looked up and saw Astrid walking over.

"Hey." Astrid said getting Neo's attention. "Why did you help me back there? I wasn't exactly the best teammate."

"It's because you were my teammate that I helped. That's the whole point of being on a team, so I can help you in situations you can't do alone." Neo said. "Why were you so insistent on doing everything on your own?"

"Because I am not some girl who needs to wait around for others to save her. I can be as tough as any of those guys." Astrid said.

"Asking for help doesn't make you weak, Astrid. If anything having the strength to admit your faults makes you stronger." Odin said surprising her.

"It does?" Astrid asks.

'Maybe we can get stronger together?" Neo offers a hand. Smiling softly Astrid punches Neo on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Almost instantly Astrid laughs at his reaction along with Thor and Odin.

Flashback End:

'And Odin was right, I got stronger than ever before…because now I have someone I wanna protect.' Astrid thought walking away.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, Taranee was blown away by all the history and stories Neo was telling her.

"So all those myths and legends I've read about?" Taranee asks.

"Really happened." Neo nods.

"This is unbelievable. I am so gonna ace Norse Mythology section of class." Taranee smiles.

"Amazing, you're in a place like this and you're thinking about school?" Irma smirks.

"I guess someone has to." Cornelia giggles.

"Hey what's that over there?" Caleb points to the Bifrost under repairs.

"That's the Bifrost, it's how we were able to travel between worlds." Neo explains.

"So why does it look like that?" Will asks.

"My dad and I kinda destroyed the first one and so we're trying a to build a second one." Neo said.

"So that's why it took you guys so long to get back." Hay Lin giggles.

"Uh hey how about we go this way?" Neo said leading them away.

Walking towards the main square near a small waterfall, Neo spotted Rayla leaning against a rock near the waterfall reading a book. Letting out a yawn Rayla leans back to see Neo looking down at her. "Whoa!" Rayla jumps up turning around to see Neo's smiling face. "Give me a break, Neo."

"Why am I not surprised to see you laying here?" Neo teases.

"Hey I just wanted to relax a little bit." Rayla said.

"At the same spot I brought you too when you first came to Asgard?" Neo points out.

"Don't you have a tour to give?" Rayla narrows her eyes causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, alright." Neo said.

As Rayla sat back down a soft smile appeared on her face remembering when Odin first brought her to Asgard, she was nervous being the only elf and wasn't sure who to talk to until she met Neo.

Flashback:

A young Rayla was walking through the streets of Asgard and as she walked by a few kids were whispering about her.

"There she is, the elf."

"I heard King Odin found her in the ruins of Svartelheim."

"We better not get too close, she might try to drink our blood."

With each rumor Rayla felt worse and worse until a small ball rolled in front of her.

"Hey throw the ball!" Rayla looks up to see a 5 year old Neo running to her. Picking it up Rayla throw it to him. "Thanks…wow are you an elf?" Neo asks noticing her.

"Y-Yeah." Rayla cringed expecting an insult.

"Cool." Neo smiles surprising her. "Hey I'm going to the main plaza, wanna play?"

"Y-You want me to play? Haven't you heard the rumors that I drink blood?" Rayla asks.

"Do you drink blood?" Neo asks.

"Well no." Rayla said.

"Then I don't see the problem." Neo said tossing the ball into her hands before running. "Throw it! Throw it!"

Rayla looks at Neo and smiles before throwing the ball at him.

After playing catch, Neo and Rayla walked to the small waterfall and sat down.

"Wow, that was fun." Rayla smiles.

"You act like it was the first time." Neo said.

Rayla pauses not wanting to say it was.

"Neo!" Looking up they saw Frigga walking over. "Time to go."

"See you tomorrow, Rayla." Neo said confusing her.

"Tomorrow? You wanna hang out again?" Rayla asks.

"Yeah you're really fun." Neo smiles before walking away.

Smiling Rayla sits down against the rocks.

Flashback End:

'And after you and I started hanging out my life got better and better.' Rayla smiles going back to her book.

* * *

At some stores, Neo and Caleb were sitting down in some chairs.

"I might have made a mistake bringing girls to the shopping area." Neo said.

"Ya think." Caleb rolls his eyes.

"Why do you they take so long to try on clothes?" Neo asks.

"No idea." Caleb sighs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Heather asks walking when Yan Lin walks out in sky blue Asgardian clothing, Irma walks out in teal, Cornelia in green with shiny stones on the skirt area, Taranee in orange and Will in purple and blue.

"Not my normal look, but if I'm gonna hang around this place I might as well dress in style." Cornelia smiles.

"Cornelia just because Neo's paying for this doesn't mean you have to buy the most expensive ones." Irma said.

"It's like you don't know me." Cornelia smiles.

Neo groans as he hangs his head causing Heather and Will to giggle when Heather noticed the bracelet around Will's hand was the same color as her outfit.

"Hey that's cute." Heather said.

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks. Neo got it for me on my birthday." Will smiles.

"Neo is the best at picking gifts." Heather smiles.

"Is there any more stores we can check out?" Cornelia asks.

"Don't push it." Neo said.

"Sorry Cornelia, guess new dresses are all we're getting today." Will teases.

"Come on let's head back I bet dinner is ready." Neo said.

"Noted." Irma said as she tried to run out but tripped on her new outfit and fell.

Neo walks over and helps her up. "Hang on." Bending down he adjusts the area around her legs causing a soft blush to form on Irma's face at his gentle and strong hands touching her feet. "There you go, try walking now."

"Uh…okay." Irma said as she walked around but this time she didn't trip.

"Perfect. See you later Heather." Neo said as they walked out.

Reaching to her back she pulled off her double-bladed axe and smiles when she first got it.

Flashback:

2 Years ago, in Johan's newest training assignment Neo, Heather, Astrid and Rayla were by a raging river on the outskirts of Asgard battling Ulik the Rock Troll with Loki and Johan watching nearby

Raising his shield, Neo blocks the punches as Ulik pushed him further and further back towards the wall.

"Where is Thor Odison?!" Ulik roars.

"My dad doesn't need to waste his time with you!" Neo calls out.

Leaping down from the top Heather slam her axe down on its head knocking the monster back.

Roaring Ulik swings his hand at Heather who raises her ax to block but it shatters upon impact before flying backwards.

"Ooh that's not good." Loki winces. "Maybe Ulik the Rock troll was too ambitious for them."

"They'll face much tougher opponents someday, best they be ready." Johan said.

"Yet you brought me along so I could help in case they fail." Loki mocks sitting down to watch the show.

Astrid and Rayla charge in and slam their weapons into his leg making Ulik scream in pain before falling to the ground. Turning to them Ulik's legs heal before he swings his arm knocking them away.

"Hey Mudslug!" Neo said standing by the river. "You can't beat me what in Odin's beard makes you think you can take on the rest of my family?!"

Roaring the troll charges towards Neo as he ties a rope to his sword and stabs it into the ground before jumping into the river as the troll ends up falling in and getting swept up by the current.

"I'll get you for this! The House of Odin will FAAALLLL!" Ulik screams going over the large waterfall.

"A prank worthy of God of Mischief." Loki smirks as he and Johan climb down. "I'll send some guards to go fishing."

"Wait somethings wrong…where's Neo?" Johan asks as Neo resurfaces and clung to the rope for dear life.

"Help!" Neo screams as his sword was getting pulled out of the ground.

"Neo!" Heather throws her broken axe handle which slams into the sword stopping him from before grabbing the handle while everyone grabbed her from behind and pulled Neo ashore.

"Thanks Heather, you saved my life." Neo pants.

"Never, do anything like that again." Heather said.

As they walked back, everyone was happy at their victory while Heather held the broken pieces of her axe with a frown on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Neo asks.

"What kind of warrior lets their weapon get broken? How can I fight with this?" Heather asks holding it up.

Looking at it closely Neo examines it. "Give me a few days."

"Huh?" Heather said.

A week past as Heather waited in front of the blacksmith when Neo walked out with something wrapped up in his hand.

"Neo is that my axe?" Heather asks.

"No, I couldn't get it fixed to the way it was, but I was able to use the metal to make something else." Neo unwraps it to reveal her double-bladed axe.

"What is that?" Heather asks spinning it around in her hand.

"This is my way of saying thanks for saving my life. I uh had it engraved." Neo points.

Looking at it Heather saw the words Loyal and Brave carved on it.

"They were the first words that came to me when I thought of you." Neo smiles.

A small blush forms on Heather's face as she gave him a hug in thanks.

Flashback End:

Looking at the handle, she still saw the same words written on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Thor and Mala, things had taken an interesting turn in working out parenting ideas.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The Asgardians chanted as they looked to the back.

Standing on the counter, Mala and Thor were chugging glasses while the entire pub cheered them on before Thor finished first.

"Yes!" Thor cheers as Mala drops down into her seat. "My name is the one Neo keeps!"

"You…really are a god." Mala smiles clearly drunk.

"Alright, alright I think we can continue this debate another day." Thor smiles picking Mala up and carrying her on his shoulder.

"Whoo!" Mala laughs as they arrive at the castle.

As night came, the girls were laying in the guest chambers with big smiles on their faces.

"I have never eaten so good in my entire life." Irma smiles rubbing her belly.

"If I eat another bite I'll explode." Taranee groans.

"I should have taken some dessert with me." Hay Lin said when they heard a knock on the door.

"Will get it." Cornelia groans not being able to get up.

Mustering up all her strength Will got out of bed and walked to the door and opened to see Thor carrying Mala in.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Will asks.

"She's fine, not injured at all." Thor said as Mala hit her head on the door. "Sorry about that."

"What happened?" Will asks concerned.

"We drank, we fought, we talked parenting, she made her ancestors proud." Thor said putting her down on Will's bed.

"You really are a god. You proved that to me tonight." Mala giggles.

"Uh I guess I'll need to find another bed to sleep on." Will sweatdrops.

"Down the hall take a left and it's the third door on the right." Thor said.

Will nods walking out. "Wait did he say right and third door on the left or was it the other way around?" Looking around the castle, Will almost immediately felt lost.

Looking down the hall, Amora smirks seeing a chance to have some fun.

"Will." Amora calls out getting her attention.

"Oh Amora, thank goodness. I have no idea where to go." Will smiles. "Where's the guest room?"

"Follow me." Amora said leading her down the hall to a room. "Right here."

"Thanks Amora, you're the best." Will smiles opening the door but when she did she saw Neo walking out of a room without wearing a shirt causing Will's face to turn as red as her hair.

"Will?!" Neo said surprsed as Will slams the door shut causing Amora to giggle.

"You tricked me!" Will glares.

"Can't blame a girl for wanting a little fun." Amora smiles walking away. "Guest room is right there. Across from Neo's room." She teases leaving Will all by herself. 'She's as easy to tease as Neo. I can some fun with those two.'


	15. Ambush at Torus Filney

**Chapter 15: Ambush at Torus Filney**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I was really pulled into my other stories. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy**

It had been a few days since they all returned from Asgard and almost instantly Caleb went back to Meridian to help with the rebellion.

On the outskirts of Meridian, Phobos' men were on a supply run when multiple traps went off taking them out.

As one group entered the city, Aldern jumps down from a bridge to get their attention.

"Down with Phobos and with tyranny!" He yells before running off causing the guards to chase after him, but when they do a rope flies out and grabs the cart rider.

Aldern turns a corner and someone runs out with a piece of glass. "You sure that's your thickest glass?" Aldern asks the rhinos see the glass they stop in their tracks causing the guards to fly off and smash into the glass.

Gathering everything, Caleb took all the supplies to the Infinite City where the rebellion was hiding.

"Food for everyone!" Caleb said as they al cheered. "This was one victory; we need many more to strike back against Phobos."

As everyone dug in, Caleb walked over to Aldern. "Hey Caleb, you got any more of that chocolate from Earth for the little ones?" Aldern asks.

"I'll return tomorrow." Caleb said.

* * *

At the castle, Cedric was giving orders to all the men.

"Double the guards on every delivery into the castle and on every lookout." Cedric orders before he walked down the hall with Loki and Phobos.

"What went wrong?" Phobos asks.

"They knew our route. I can't fight on two flanks." Cedric said causing Loki to chuckle.

"If you can call losing every battle, fighting." Loki said causing Cedric to hiss.

"They're anticipating our every move. How do I find a spy among them?" Phobos asks.

"Easy, lie." Loki said getting their attention. "Give them information that's too perfect for them to waste, but when they come looking for it, we ambush them."

"Very sneaky." Phobos grins liking.

"God of Mischief." Loki reminds.

"And I know just the object to lure their leader out into the open." Phobos said.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, the girls were walking up a fire escape.

"Oh why can't we just use our powers?" Cornelia asks.

"We can't risk being seen just because you decided to wear heels." Will said.

At the top of the building Caleb and Blunk pop out of a portal.

"Captain Blunk report." Blunk said saluting.

"Don't pretend you have an allegiance to a higher goal. You find me portals, I pay you." Caleb said when he noticed the girls. "Oh uh, girls."

"Caleb, when you find an open portal, you're supposed to tell us." Will said.

"I know but I just need this one open for a little longer. I'm sure you understand." Caleb assumes.

"Absolutely which is why you'll understand me doing this." Will said taking out the Heart.

"No! I'm bringing chocolates to little children." Caleb said trying to appeal to their good side but it was no use, Will sealed the portal.

* * *

At Will's apartment, Will was walking up the steps when she saw Susan walking down the hall with two boxes in her hand.

"Mom? What's going on? We're not moving, are we?" Will asks.

"What? No I'm just helping someone move in down the hall. Here take one of these." Susan said as she took one and they walked to an apartment a few doors down. "Alright, here's the last of it."

"Thank you, Susan." Walking out Will was surprised to see Mala walking out. "Oh Will good to see you."

"Mala? What are you doing here?" Will asks.

"I'm moving in and lucky for me your mother was willing to help me." Mala said.

"So Mala, how do you know my daughter?" Susan asks.

"My son goes to school with her." Mala said.

"Well maybe you can bring him by our place and he can make sure Will does her homework." Susan smirks.

"Ugh mom." Will groans annoyed.

* * *

The next day at school, Neo was sitting with Will, Irma, Cornelia and Taranee.

"So I found out last night your mom is moving into the same apartment complex as me." Will said.

"Yeah she thought it would be a good idea to have a place nearby." Neo said.

"I think it's sweet. It shows how committed she is to having you back in her life." Taranee said.

"Plus, whenever Will's mom tries to cook something we can run over to your place and have a decent meal." Irma smirks.

"I guess, it just so new. I finally have a mom." Neo said.

"Give her a chance Neo. From what we've seen she's really trying and that says a lot." Cornelia said.

"I guess." Neo said eating his lunch when Will notices a poster on the wall.

"Hey what's that poster?" Will asks.

"Drama night." Irma said with hate in her voice.

"Every year 4 groups of kids I mean losers put on these mini-plays on a theme." Cornelia said.

"All the parents and grandparents come it's the worst." Taranee said when Hay Lin came in.

"Hey guys I signed us all up to do a play on Drama Night." Hay Lin said excitedly while the look of horror appeared on everyone else's face as Neo bangs his head on the table.

At Phobos's castle, Cedric was standing in front of the captain of the guard and two soldiers.

"Captain of the Guard, I have remarkable news. The Seal of Phobos has been found." Cedric said surprising them.

"The Seal? After all these years?" He asks.

"It was near the outpost at Torus Filney. I want 100 riders to bring it back in 3 days time. What I have just told you does not become general knowledge." Cedric said as they left. "This better work."

"Oh trust me. If this Seal is as valuable as you say everyone in this castle will be talking about it." Loki said walking out of the shadows.

And true to his word almost everyone in the castle was talking about it, even Vathick, Caleb's spy.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Thor was sitting down with Jane telling her about his new family situation.

"So wait that woman right there is Neo's birth mother?" Jane asks gesturing to Mala who was sitting at the bar eating fried rice.

"Yep and as of now she'll be helping me raise him." Thor said.

"Wow, so what are you gonna do?" Jane asks.

"Well Mala and I will divide up our time with Neo so he's able to be with both parents." Thor said.

"On Earth we have a similar thing when parents get separated. It's called a divorce." Jane said.

"Really now?" Thor said curiously.

"Speaking of which where is your son?" Jane asks.

"Should be back soon." Thor said as a few minutes later Sif and Johan walked in.

"Come on warriors pick up the pace!" Sif said as Neo, Astrid, Heather, Amora and Rayla marched in carrying boxes from the supply truck.

"We want that truck unloaded in an hour do you hear me?!" Johan asks.

"Sir yes sir!" They said getting to work.

"I should have had you all work here ages ago." Yan Lin chuckles as she opened the door for Neo.

"Thank you." Neo said walking to the back where Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia were glaring at Hay Lin.

"Come on, don't you think it'll be fun?" Hay Lin asks.

"No." Cornelia said.

"Why did you signup to do a play and sign all of us up too?" Taranee asks.

"Because I want to design the cool costumes and because I need someone to wear them." Hay Lin admits.

"Next time try asking us first." Neo said putting the box down.

"Come on Neo, it'll be fun." Hay Lin said when Astrid, Heather and Rayla walk in. "Hey girls, wanna join the play I'm working—" Hay Lin asks.

"No." All three said at the same time walking past them.

"I'd be joining them if there was any way to take names off this stupid thing." Irma said.

"So what's the theme?" Cornelia asks.

"Mythology." Hay Lin said.

"Oh that's easy, just pick one of the million stories about my family. My dad and I have got them memorized by heart." Neo said.

"Sorry Neo but I think I wanna do something other than Norse this time." Hay Lin said.

"Suit yourself." Neo said walking out to finish the truck as Yan Lin walked in.

"Grandma do you know any good myths?" Hay Lin asks.

"I do, long ago there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful but uncaring Jade Emperor. Working for this Emperor were 4 dragons. The emperor's daughter was greatly worried for her people for a famine had gone on for months, so the dragons decided to help the people, but when the Emperor found out that they did it without his permission he locked them away in 4 mountains. His daughter horrified by her father's actions left declaring she was joining the dragons. All that was left to remember her by was a crystal amulet." Yan Lin said as Will looked to hers.

"The origin of our powers." Will realized.

"That's our play." Hay Lin smiles.

"I'm obviously gonna be the Emperor's Daughter." Cornelia said.

* * *

Soon Neo and the girls were at school working on the set.

"Why am I the evil Emperor?" Neo asks.

"Well you are the only of us who's actual royalty." Will smirks.

"I only have 3 dragons; I need 1 more. Taranee?" Hay Lin asks.

"No way I get stage fright." Taranee said.

"Among other frights." Irma adds.

"Neo?" Hay Lin asks.

"Don't push it, I'm still angry at you for dragging me into this." Neo glares.

"Still?" Hay Lin asks.

"We all are still mad at you for dragging us into this." Cornelia said.

"Check it out." Taranee takes out a prop crystal that had a light bulb in it causing Will to smile at the similarity when they heard a scream.

Looking up they Blunk in an angel costume sliding down a rope.

"Blunk?" Will asks.

"Flap flap, Blunk cute birdy." Blunk said.

"Not even close." Neo cringed.

"Get off Blunk we're working on play." Hay Lin said taking off his costume.

"Play? Blunk love play. Blunk be prince." Blunk said grabbing a cape. "People worship Blunk."

"There's prince in this play." Irma said.

"But we do need a dragon, it doesn't have to be a tall one and he is in a mask." Taranee points out.

"Works for me." Hay Lin said handing him the mask.

"Blunk knew real dragon once. Wanted egg back, bit Uncle's butt off. Never walk the same again." Blunk said causing them all to cringe.

* * *

That night, Neo was sitting down to eat dinner with Mala and there was an awkward silence between them.

"So uh how's rehearsal going?" Mala asks.

"It's going alright, though honestly, I wish we had chosen a different story. I hate being the Emperor." Neo said.

"You know your father used to act the same way about being the general." Mala smiles softly.

"What was he like?" Neo asks getting her attention.

"My real dad, Logan. What kind of person was he?" Neo asks.

"When I first met your father, he was just a common foot soldier in the King's Army. He didn't join to make become strong or rise up in the ranks he just wanted to protect Meridian." Mala said.

"So what happened to change him?" Neo asks.

"We were in a battle one day and the original general was killed in battle. None of us had any idea what to do until Logan stepped up and led us all to battle. He saved so many people and he looked so handsome while doing it." Mala smiles.

"Wow." Neo smiles.

"Your father always stepped up when people needed him." Mala said.

"I do that too." Neo smiles.

"He would have loved to see you grow up in the young man you've become. You're just like him, especially the handsome part." Mala teases.

"Mom." Neo said embarrassed causing her to giggle.

"Y-You think you can tell me more stories like this from time to time?" Neo asks.

"I'd love to." Mala smiles.

Outside in an alley, Caleb was stomping through it angrily.

"Oh please please Will can I use the portal? Ugh I'm the Rebel Leader, I don't have time to ask permission." Caleb mocks when Blunk lands nearby in his dragon costume.

"Caleb!" He yells getting his attention.

"What are you wearing?" Caleb asks.

"Blunk rehearsal while collecting treasures. Blunk star, Blunk have message." Blunk said.

"From who?" Caleb asks interested.

"Big blue thing tell cousin, Blunk tell you." Blunk said.

"Big Blue? Vathek?" Caleb gasps.

As it started to rain Blunk told him everything.

"It's at Torus Filney? This could be the news that turns the whole rebellion around." Caleb said.

"What is seal?" Blunk asks.

"The Seal of Phobos. It's a small royal talisman with a royal crest. It has the power to reveal anything that's closed, reveal anything that's hidden, it can split holes in the veil." Caleb explains.

"Uh oh. Blunk out of business." Blunk said.

"Shortly after Mala fled a woman stole the seal and used it get the true heir to safety. Phobos has been looking for them both ever since. If I can get it before his group I can cross the veil whenever I want. When the next portal opens tell me before you tell the others." Caleb said as Blunk gave him the thumbs up.

A few days later, it was Drama night at school and Neo and the girls were backstage.

"We're one dragon short." Neo said.

"Where's Blunk?" Cornelia asks when Blunk ran in.

"Sorry late. Had to show Caleb…uh something." Blunk said.

* * *

In Merdian, Caleb arrives at Torus Filney to see a cloaked figure guiding him up the hill.

"You seem to have quite an interest in this talisman. I found it 6 years ago, is it valuable?" The figure asks.

"You'll be well rewarded." Caleb said.

When they reached the top, the figure dropped his walking stick causing Caleb to stop atop a patch of sand.

Caleb was confused by this when suddenly the sand wrapped around his legs and started pulling him in.

"I'm sinking! Help me!" Caleb screams as he tried to get the figure to take his hand but the figure only removed his cloak revealing him to be Cedric.

"It seems Phobos's suspicions are confirmed. Now as the Sands of Torus Filney consume you I must go find the traitor who passed you this news." Cedric said as Caleb sunk under the sand.

* * *

Back at the school, Thor, Mala, Amora and Yan Lin ran backstage.

"Girls, Neo, Caleb's in danger." Thor said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Neo asks.

"He went to Meridian and left me this note." Yan Lin said handing it to them.

"There's no way it's the seal. Phobos would never wait, he's too impatient." Mala said.

"Caleb's walking into a trap." Yan Lin said.

"How did Caleb find a portal?" Will asks when they noticed Blunk trying to sneak away.

"Was that what you were showing him?" Neo asks stopping him.

"No Blunk only dragon." Blunk said.

"We have to save him." Will said.

"We can't walk out on our own play, we'll be expelled." Hay Lin said.

"No you won't. Will take out the Heart and repeat these words, Spord lartsa." Yan Lin said.

"Spord Lartsa? What's that?" Will asks when suddenly all the girls glowed making copies of themselves.

"Copy magic, interesting." Amora said impressed.

"These are Astral Drops doubles. When you repeat their names but forward they will disappear. They are indentical to you." Yan Lin explains.

"Not 100% I don't have split ends." The other Cornelia said.

"So they save Caleb and we do the play?" The original asks.

"I think it's the other way around." Taranee said.

"Weird but they are identical, let's go." Will said.

"Wait what about me?" Neo asks.

"I know the area of Torus Filney, I'll go with them." Mala said running after the girls.

"Oops, I forgot to mention the Astral drops don't know the play." Yan Lin said.

"What?!" Thor and Neo said at the same time.

"It slipped my mind." Yan Lin said.

"Yan Lin, we are on in 20 minutes and I'm the only one who knows what to do. We can't teach them the whole story again. We don't have enough time." Neo said.

"Do another story. You and Thor must know some." Yan Lin said.

"Yes the problem is we know too many." Thor said.

"Come on dad, there must be one event that we can use." Neo said.

"I got it. Father getting the casket from the Johtuns and being crowned king upon his victory." Thor said.

"Now that one I know…wait am I gonna have to be grandpa?" Neo realizes as Thor smirks putting an eyepatch over his right eye.

"This is going to be fun." Thor smiles.

"I can really see the family resemblance." Amora giggles.

"Amora, I need you to do a little magic on these costumes. Can you help me?" Neo asks.

"Of course." Amora nods.

"Oh thank you." Neo said hugging her tight.

'I am gonna enjoy using this in the future.' Amora grins.

* * *

At Torus Filney, Mala and the girls walked through the portal.

"How does it feel to be home after all this time?" Irma asks as Mala looks at the dark and depressing landscape around them.

"This is not my home it looks like something out of a nightmare." Mala said.

"Guardians Unite." Will said as the girls changed into their fairy forms.

"Hang onto us Mala, we don't want to get separated." Hay Lin said as she and Cornelia helped her into the air.

"Especially not here." Mala said as they kept moving.

Flying over the sands, they saw multiple houses that seemed abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Will asks when Mala saw some shadows in the house.

"They're in their homes, they just won't come out." Mala said.

"What? Why?" Hay Lin asks when suddenly sand shot out of the ground and wrapped around Will's legs.

"Aaah! Quicksand!" Will said as Irma and Taranee flew over and pulled her free before she got pulled in.

"Land over there, we'll be safe." Mala said pointing to a patch of land.

"What was that?" Taranee asks as they land.

"The dangerous Sands of Torus Filney." Mala said.

"You knew about it?" Cornelia asks.

"A boy fell in the sand." A voice said startling them.

Turning around they saw a little boy and girl behind them.

"Then why don't you have it roped off?" Cornelia asks.

"It moves." The little girl said.

"Great, a wandering man-eating sandpit." Taranee groans.

"This must be how they trapped Caleb." Mala said.

"How long ago did the boy fall in?" Will asks.

"Our brother Michael fell in too…that was a long time ago." The girl said.

Frowning Mala walks over and got down on one knee to look the children in the eye.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything we can." Mala assured them.

* * *

At the play, the curtain pulled up to reveal all the scenery had been painted to resemble snowy mountains and a small town made of cardboard.

"Here read this." Thor said handing Taranee a large piece of paper before pushing her out on stage.

"Uh once mankind accepted a simple truth, they were not alone in this universe. Some places they believed to home of their gods, others they knew to fear. From the realm of cold, came the Frost Giants who tried to bring a new ice age." Taranee read as backstage Amora waved her hand and snow sprinkled down.

Marching out in small blue costume, Blunk let out an evil laugh.

"I am Laufey and you shall all be cold!" Blunk declared as Irma and Hay Lin came out dressed in blue outfits to resemble Frost Giants.

Blunk laughs as he destroyed the carboard town they made.

"I have to admit, he's doing a pretty good job as the villain." Yan Lin giggles.

"This might be entertaining." Thor chuckles.

"But humanity would not face this threat alone, from the realm of Asgard, Odin and his warriors came." Taranee read as Neo put on a helmet.

"Thank goodness grandpa isn't here to see this." Neo said as he walked out holding a replica og Gungnir.

Walking in behind him, Will and Cornelia were dressed like Asgardian warriors.

"Laufey, your winter has come to an end." Neo declared.

"Never! Snow everywhere!" Blunk said.

Walking up to him Neo raised his fake spear and bonked Blunk on the head causing the audience to laugh.

"Ow. That hurt." Blunk winces.

"Doesn't hurt me." Neo said before whacking Blunk again with his spear.

"Ow! Stop!" Blunk said before throwing a cardboard house at him.

"Prepare to meet your end you ugly ice sculpture!" Neo said chasing after him.

Little did they know in Asgard, Heimdall was showing Odin the play and both men were laughing and hold their sides.

"You know I actually said that when I fought the real Laufey." Odin laughs.

"For such a small creature he makes a good Frost Giant." Heimdall laughs.

* * *

Back in Meridian, the girls and Mala were forming a plan.

"We need to get down there." Will said.

"You want us to go into the sand?" Taranee asks.

"We need something that will help us escape if we do that." Mala said.

"I know what we can use." Cornelia touched the ground and long roots shot out.

"Here goes nothing." Hay Lin said as they each grabbed one and dove into the sand but as they sunk deeper inside the roots broke off.

Under the sand there appeared to be some sort of hidden cavern.

"Mala you're the Meridian expert, what do we do?" Will asks as Mala drew her sword.

"Don't touch anything." Mala said.

"She's right! Don't touch the walls!" Caleb said when something shot out of the walls and almost grabbed them.

Mala looks around and saw so many people trapped to the walls.

"Help, please." A voice said.

Following it Mala saw a little boy trapped.

"Is your name Michael?" Mala asks.

"H-How did you know?" He asks nervously.

"I know two siblings who really miss you." Mala said when the girls flew over to Caleb who was trapped nearby.

"I was tricked, I'm sorry." Caleb said.

"Come on let's get you out." Mala said as she drew her sword and broke Michael free while the girls pulled Caleb out.

As they tried to escape a giant tornado of sand headed in their direction.

"Look out!" Mala yells as the sand captured Hay Lin.

Struggling to break free Hay Lin breathed a powerful gust of wind freeing herself.

The sand moved in and tried to grab the others but when Taranee brought out the fireballs the sand was blasted away as she destroyed most of the walls trapping people.

"Impressive." Mala said.

"We need to free the others and quick." Taranee pants.

Back on the surface, the girls, Mala and Caleb brought the last of the trapped citizens to safety.

"I believe you two were looking for him." Mala said revealing Michael to the little kids.

"Michael, you're safe." The girl smiled as they hugged their long-lost brother.

"Thank you miss." The kids said and Mala smiles feeling happy for what she did.

"Alright, everyone stand back." Taranee said as she and Irma blast the sand with water and fire turning it into glass. "Let's see it take anyone now."

"I wonder how Neo and our Astral Drops did?" Cornelia asks.

"I feel bad for them, they did all the work and we're gonna get all the glory." Hay Lin smiles.

* * *

When the girls and Mala arrived back at school, they heard cheering coming from the stage.

"Wow, sounds like everyone is really loving the play." Hay Lin said as they made their backstage to see Neo whack Blunk on the head causing him to the ground.

"I like this play." Caleb smiles.

"Those aren't my costumes." Hay Lin said.

"Hey what's going on?" Irma asks.

"The Astral Drops didn't know the play so we had to make a new one." Yan Lin said.

"But my costumes." Hay Lin whines.

"Shush, it's about to get to the good part." Thor whispers before they noticed Will's Astral Drop in front of Amora.

"Alright remember what I told you." Amora whispers as she nods.

On stage, Neo held up a blue box resembling the casket.

"Without the source of your powers you will never harm another soul again." Neo declared.

"With the source of the Frost Giant's powers taken from them, Odin returned to Asgard where he was to be crowned King along with his Queen and love of his life Frigga." Taranee said.

'Wait, we don't have anyone for grandma.' Neo thought when Will walked out and took his hands.

"Wait what's happening?" Will asks as her eyes widen.

"Well you see after my father won the battle he and my mother were married." Thor said.

Suddenly the Astral Drop leaned in and kissed Neo on the lips causing the crowd to stand up and cheer while the real Will drops her jaw in shock.

"Bravo! Bravo!" The teachers cheered as the curtain dropped.

"Astral drops." Will said as the copies went away.

"Did you like my ending?" Amora asks.

"You?! You told her to kiss Neo!" Will said.

"They are like you in every way. That Will seemed very eager to do it and Neo seemed to enjoy it." Amora said as Neo took off his eyepatch and helmet trying to shake off the kiss.

Looking over Neo saw the real Will and gulps nervously as a blush appeared on both their faces.

"A Guardian, hmm not bad." Mala chuckles.

"Agreed." Thor smiles.

"At least Phobos doesn't have the seal." Caleb sighs.

In Meridian, Cedric was standing alongside the captain of the guard.

"The traitor will be unmasked. I want a list of everyone who left the castle yesterday." Cedric orders.

"Yes sir." The captain salutes before walking away.

Little did they know in a small manhole the real Seal of Phobos laid right under their noses and they didn't even notice.


	16. Return of the Tracker

**Chapter 16: Return of the Tracker**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was a lot of fun to write and I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Merdian, Phobos was eating with Loki and Cedric as Cedric told him their latest discovery.

"And the Guardians and warriors of Asgard know nothing of this portal?" Phobos asks.

"Not even a little." Loki said.

"I've sent a reconnaissance team to track down the Rebel Leader." Cedric said.

"Remind them to be careful. Until I steal my sister's powers, she is still dangerous." Cedric said.

"Among other things." Loki smirks drinking from a goblet.

At Will's apartment, Susan was looking at Will's test grades.

"Two Cs, a D and…you stick gum over your math grade?" Susan asks.

"Well Einstein didn't do well in school either." Will said trying to make an excuse.

"Well how's this for an equation? 2 Cs plus D multiplied by Gum equals no movie this weekend." Susan said walking out.

At the Silver Dragon, Johan was in the back area watching Neo face off against Rayla while Heather and Astrid stood near him.

"And go!" Johan said as the two warriors charged at each other.

Running towards a trash can Rayla kicks it towards Neo who dodges it only for Rayla to leap at him with her swords.

Rolling out of the way Neo dodges the slashes before delivering a kick knocking Rayla back.

"Good use of your terrain Rayla, keep your offense up Neo." Johan instructs.

Swinging his sword Neo and Rayla clash weapons trying to push each other back.

"Don't be so forward with your attacks. Be creative." Johan said.

Swinging her leg, Rayla tries to sweep the leg but Neo jumps up kicks Rayla back.

"Nice try Rayla." Neo smirks as he swings his sword down only for Rayla to roll out of the way.

Neo looks up and notices Rayla near a restaurant cart. Throwing his sword up it knocked the light bulb out of the street lamp causing it to fall and knock the cart into Rayla making her fall right in front of Neo.

As Rayla lifts it off she looks to see Neo pointing his sword at her neck causing her to smirk. "Alright you win this round."

"Very creative Neo." Johan said as Neo helped Rayla up.

"How did you know that would work?" Rayla asks.

"Honestly…I didn't. I just threw my sword and it happened." Neo smiles.

"Very good Neo, better luck next time Rayla." Johan said as the 4 of had a drink of water. "Now listen up, I will unable to watch your training for tomorrow so I expect all of you to run the exercises I've given you on your own."

"What?" Heather groans.

"Master, we can't train tomorrow we had—"

"You'll just have to cancel whatever plans you had. Training comes first." Johan said.

"Yes Master Johan." All of them groan as Johan walks away.

The next day at the movie theater, the WITCH girls were looking at a poster of a man dressed like an elf.

"So you're all going tonight?" Will asks.

"What part of staring Vance Michael Justin do you not understand?" Cornelia asks.

"This time someone else sits next to Mrs. Justin." Taranee said.

"I just cannot stop screaming his name." Cornelia sighs.

"Over and over and over. It's a movie Cornelia, VMJ can't hear you." Hay Lin said.

"He hates being called VMJ." Cornelia said.

"And Broccoli and girls who wear too much makeup." Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin said at the same time.

"So you coming to the premiere?" Taranee asks.

"Uh yeah." Will nods.

"It's the premiere, be ready to spend hours in line with superfans." Irma said as Neo, Astrid, Heather and Rayla walked over.

"Hey guys. You ready for movie night?" Hay Lin asks.

"Sorry, but Master Johan wants us to train. We can't go." Astrid said shocking them.

"What?" Irma gasps.

"Sorry girls, but we'll have to go some other time." Neo said.

"But it won't be as awesome if you guys don't come for the first one." Irma said.

"There'll still be other movies right?" Neo asks.

"Well yeah." Irma said.

"Then we'll be fine." Heather said.

"Besides I'm not exactly big on this." Rayla said pointing to the poster. "I have to hide my elf ears but you guys love a human can dressed up like an elf?"

"He is not an elf. He's a trundle blonde, a group of incredibly good looking pixies who bravely battle the forces of Flendar." Cornelia said.

"Bet he's never gone toe to toe with a frost giant." Neo said.

"You're just jealous." Cornelia said.

"Please that guy couldn't hope to ever stand up to the forces of Asgard." Neo said.

"Yeah sure." Cornelia said before walking away.

"Seriously? Humans like this? This is our lives." Heather said.

"I'd like to see Mr. Pixie do half the things I do." Rayla said.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're not going." Astrid said.

"Are you sure we can't convince you guys to come?" Hay Lin asks.

"Nah, not really feeling it right now." Heather said.

Nearby in an alley, Caleb was looking around for a portal.

"Are you sure this is where you smelled the portal?" Caleb asks moving a dumpster. "Blunk? All I smell is rotten eggs, which I guess is an improvement."

Looking down the street he saw Neo and walked over, but little did he know two monsters from Meridian were watching him.

"Hey guys what are you—"

"Sorry Caleb we're not really in the mood." Neo said.

"What's with them?" Caleb asks as the girls walked past him.

"It's complicated." Will said before she left leaving Caleb all on his own.

As Caleb kept walking he suddenly heard a horn and saw a cab racing down the street completely out of control when it pulled up next to Caleb.

The window rolls down to reveal a laughing Blunk. "Yo Caleb, want ride?"

"Blunk you stole a taxi?" Caleb asks.

"No, hotel said take taxi so Blunk take taxi." Blunk said.

"Well Caleb take taxi back to hotel." Caleb said pulling Blunk out of the front and getting in.

As the taxi drove off, the two monsters watched Caleb.

At the Silver Dragon, Neo, Astrid, Rayla and Heather we training outside with Yan Lin watching when Hay Lin walks out.

"Hey guys, last chance if you want to come with me." Hay Lin offers.

"Thanks but no thanks. When Master Johan tells us to train, we train." Astrid said.

"Seriously? What happens if you don't train?" Hay Lin asks.

"He gets angry and then we pay the price." Neo said.

"And no movie is worth that." Rayla said.

"Noted." Hay Lin sighs.

"Sorry Hay Lin maybe another time." Neo said.

At Will's house, Will was near her door waiting for her mom to turn on the shower. Slowly she opened the front door to sneak out.

As she ran down the stairs she didn't notice Mala looking over. "Hmm where is she off to?"

* * *

In Meridian, the two monsters were kneeling before Phobos explaining the situation to Cedric.

"They spotted the rebel leader near the portal." Cedric said.

"Why did the fools not follow him?" Phobos asks as both monsters growled in fear.

"They say the leader acquired a bizarre escape vehicle." Cedric said.

"Use the Tracker." Phobos orders.

* * *

Back in Heatherfield, Caleb was driving the cab out of control before stopping in the alley making Caleb jump out as a horrible smell came from it.

"More, more! Blunk not throw up again, promise." Blunk said.

"Come on, before you get us into trouble." Caleb said getting out when suddenly a portal opened in front of them. "And here comes trouble." Caleb said as the Tracker and his dog appeared.

Grabbing Blunk by the shirt Caleb made a run for it.

At Irma's house, things weren't so great either.

"Babysitting? But tonight's the premiere." Irma said as her parents put on their coats.

"So is the Patrolman's ball. Have your brother in bed by 8." Her mom said as they left.

Riding past her on his tricycle was her little brother Christopher who ran over her foot causing her to cringe.

"I gotta find some sucker I mean sitter to babysit." Irma said taking out her phone when she heard the doorbell ring.

Opening it she saw Caleb and Blunk run in.

"Saw your parents leave. Just need a place to hide for a couple of hours." Caleb said.

"Come right in." Irma smiles. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, we just have a Meridian search party after us." Caleb said.

"What?! Oh I better warn the others." Irma said.

"Don't worry we lost him an hour ago." Caleb said.

"Are you sure?" Irma asks.

"Absolutely, dodging the Tracker is like outwitting a 6 year old." Caleb said when Chris ran over his foot.

"Chris this is Caleb, Caleb this is Chris." Irma introduced when Chris notices Blunk.

"Your doggy stinks." Chris said.

"Blunk isn't a dog, he's uh…costume miniature clown. Anyway bedtime's at 8, here's the rules bye-bye." Irma said leaving.

* * *

That night at the Silver Dragon, Will, Irma, Cornelia and Taranee were waiting outside.

"So Neo's still not coming?" Will asks.

"Nope, why hoping you'll get to sit next to him?" Cornelia teases.

"What? No." Will blushes.

"At least your mom isn't as strict as Hay Lin's folks." Taranee said.

"Uh yeah." Will said as Hay Lin came out.

"Hurry, before they change their minds." Hay Lin said as they ran off when suddenly her phone rang. "Hello? Yes dad I'm fine." She said turning around to see her mom and dad waving at them.

"Just wanted to be sure." Her dad said.

At the movie theater, the girls arrived to see everyone dressed up in costumes.

"Wow, no offense but compared to Asgard this stuff is kinda lame." Taranee said.

"And we're the only ones not dressed up." Will said.

"You mean you guys." Cornelia said opening her coat to reveal she was wearing a princess outfit.

"This girl never misses a chance to dress like a princess." Irma said when Hay Lin's phone rang.

"Yes dad, I'm finer than when you called 9 minutes ago." She said annoyed when a noise came from Will's pocket. "Your mom?"

Reaching into her pocket Will pulls out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Worse, it's evil calling."

Looking in it, she saw the Tracker and Sniffer heading their way.

Gasping Will hides it as they walk right past them.

"What are the Tracker and Sniffer doing here?" Will asks.

"I'm guessing they're not Vance Michael fans?" Taranee asks as they walked to the left.

"What's in that direction?" Cornelia asks.

"Uhm Caleb and Blunk babysitting Chris." Irma admits.

"You left your little brother with them?" Will asks shocked.

"Now that's just cruel." Taranee said.

"To Caleb and Blunk." Hay Lin laughs.

"Where's Thor and his hammer when you need him?" Irma asks as Hay Lin took out her phone.

"We may not have Thor but hopefully this is a close second." Hay Lin said dialing a number.

At the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin answered the phone.

"Hello?" Yan Lin asks almost instantly she walked outside to Neo, Astrid, Heather and Rayla. "Kids stop your training! It's an emergency!"

"What's going on?" Neo asks.

"The Tracker is here and the girls need backup." Yan Lin said.

"Guess their movie night is cancelled." Heather said.

"I'd like to see Vance Michael do this." Neo scoffs.

"You kids head to the movie theater and meet up with them." Yan Lin said.

"What about you?" Rayla asks.

"I've got to go check on Caleb." Yan Lin said as they all left, but a few minutes later Johan, Thor and Sif came back.

"Uh excuse me. Mr and Mrs Lin did you see my students?" Johan asks.

"I think my mother took them out. Something about the movies." Mr. Lin said causing an angry look to appear on Johan's face.

"Uh Thor." Sif points out.

"Johan as the Son of Odin I forbid you to harm my son." Thor said quickly.

"Believe me your majesty they are gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I find them and I have other methods." Johan said.

* * *

Back at the theater, Will stepped out of line.

"Time to go WITCH on their ugly butts." Will said as Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin followed her.

"And lose our place in line? Do we all have to go?" Cornelia asks as all of them pause.

"Hey Will!" Neo said as he, Astrid, Rayla and Heather ran over.

"Guys? You made it." Will said.

"Whoa." A guy said walking up to them. "That is the most amazing costume I've ever seen. Can I get a picture?"

"Oh of course." Cornelia smiles liking the attention.

"Not you, her." He said looking to Rayla.

"Me?" Ralya asks confused.

"Her?" Cornelia said in shock.

"That's the most amazing elf costume I've ever seen." He said taking a picture with her.

Cornelia drops her jaw in shock as Rayla smirks. "Well it appears people like the elf more than the princess."

"Hey check out these armors." Another guy said posing for a picture with Astrid, Heather and Neo.

"Oh man you guys are so cool." A girl said taking a picture.

"Hey this is kinda fun." Heather said.

"Maybe we should come to these movies more often." Astrid said.

"They love us and we're not even doing anything." Neo said as Cornelia turned red with jealousy.

"Who knew Asgardian armor made such awesome cosplay." Irma smirks.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we have a Tracker to hunt down." Neo reminds.

"Right." Will said as all but Cornelia left.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as they all transformed.

"I hope we're enough." Neo said.

"We better be." Heather said as they raced off to find the Tracker before he found Caleb and Blunk.

Running down the streets, they saw the Tracker had torn everything up in his search for them.

Flipping over cars, Tracker roared in anger.

"Caleb said he and Blunk ditched them." Irma said.

"Yeah well you don't need to be a dog to sniff Blunk out." Neo said.

"So basically we have to stop a monster bloodhound from sniffing the smelliest creature in the universe?" Taranee asks.

"We gotta throw him off the trail." Heather said.

"One shower coming up!" Irma said creating a giant tidal wave that blasted both Tracker and Sniffer washing them away. "That outta take care of them."

"Yeah along with everyone who parked their cars in this area." Astrid said.

"Uh girls." Neo said getting their attention.

Looking down the street they saw the two of them get back on their feet and after their scent.

"They can still smell it?" Hay Lin gasps.

"Hay Lin run back to Cornelia and tag in. We need her." Irma said.

* * *

At Irma's house, Caleb was struggling to keep Chris and Blunk in line.

"Blunk put that vase down! Chris put that Blunk down!" Caleb said as both of them ran around the room.

As he got the vase they heard a knock at the door.

"Be quiet that could be the Tracker." Caleb said.

"Yaay! The tractor's here." Chris smiles as he opens the door to see Yan Lin. "Are you the tractor?"

"Worse, a grandma." Yan Lin said walking in.

In the neighborhood, Sniffer was sniffing the ground when he found Caleb's footprints.

"You've earned a treat. Fresh passling meat." Tracker said taking out his mace and threw it smashing a dumpster in half.

"Fresh? You clearly don't eat much." Neo said getting his attention.

Turning around Tracker saw Astrid charge in with her axe, but Tracker blocks it with his chain.

Growling Astrid charged forward pushing Tracker back before knocking him to the ground.

Sniffer growled leaping at them when Heather raised her double-bladed axe stopping it from biting her.

"This is why I'm not a dog person." Heather growls kicking Sniffer back so it landed next to Tracker.

Flying in Cornelia uses her magic to create a whole oasis of pinecone trees and cacti to keep them trapped inside.

Throwing his mace, Tracker swung out and landed onto a lamppost before swinging it at them.

All of them scramble to dodge but the mace wraps around Will's foot and yanks her to the ground as Sniffer breaks free.

"Will." Neo gasps as he drew Sumarbrander and charged slicing the chain in bashing Sniffer with his shield sending the dog flying back.

"My hero." Will said as Neo helped her back into the air.

"I bet Vance Michael couldn't do that." Neo said looking to Cornelia.

Using this chance, Tracker and Sniffer kept moving towards Caleb.

* * *

At Irma's house, Caleb watched as Chris and Blunk were cleaning up all the damage they caused.

"Did you cast some kind of guardian spell on them?" Caleb asks.

"Nah, ancient Grandma trick. Cookie bribe." Yan Lin said.

"There's cookies?" Caleb asks interested.

"None for you Mr. I can Elude a Tracker without any help." Yan Lin mocks.

"Uhm how did you know about the Tracker?" Caleb asks.

"I have many powers that can sense the presence of evil plus a granddaughter with a cellphone."

"I took every evasive maneuver there's no way we were followed." Caleb said when they heard a roar.

Back at the theater, Irma ran up to Hay Lin.

"You're turn." Irma said.

"What happened?" Hay Lin asks.

"Long chain, longer story." Irma said as Hay Lin ran off to help when suddenly Irma's phone rang and she answered. "Hello oh Thor?"

"Irma what's this about my son sneaking off?" Thor asks.

"It's not like that, the Tracker is after Caleb and he was hunting for Caleb near the movie theater." Irma said.

"Well you better be sure to explain that to Johan because he's coming for them." Thor said.

"Oh great." Irma cringed not liking this.

Just outside Irma's house, Tracker and Sniffer walked up to it.

"The Rebel is inside, but not for long." Tracker said when Cornelia used her magic to make a wall of trees around the house.

"That outta hold him." Cornelia said.

Opening his cloak, Tracker released a swarm of bats that ate through the trees.

"It's me they want. I gotta lead them away." Caleb said grabbing a helmet and a skateboard.

"Good plan, Blunk stay and guard cookies." Blunk said.

"New plan, Blunk come and find portal." Caleb said grabbing him.

"Bad plan, bad plan!" Blunk said as Caleb ran outside.

"Hey fellas! Catch us if you can!" Caleb said racing down the street towards the theater.

Growing the Tracker and Sniffer chased after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Rayla yells running ahead catching up to them.

"We'll never catch up to them." Astrid said when Hay Lin swooped in and grabbed her while Taranee grabbed Heather and Will grabbed Neo.

"We'll fly you guys attack." Will said.

"Got it." Neo nods.

As Caleb raced down the hill, Rayla was running alongside him when Cornelia flew down next to them.

"Caleb you know you're leading him to the movie theater?" Cornelia asks.

"There's a portal nearby. We get him in we can seal it." Caleb said.

Tracker threw his mace but at the last second Astrid whacks it away with her axe.

"Nice swing." Hay Lin said.

"It's what I do." Astrid grins.

At the theater, Irma was trying to save the seats when she sees a portal open up right at the screen.

"Oh no." Irma said running to the back.

Coming to a stop, Caleb, Blunk and Rayla ran into the alley.

"Where is it?" Rayla asks looking around.

"I thought you guys smelled portals." Caleb said when Irma ran out.

"Caleb, there's a portal inside the theater." Irma said opening the door for them.

"Rayla I might need a hand." Caleb said.

"On it." Rayla said.

"Blunk help!" Blunk said.

"No Blunk stay and lookout for the Tracker." Caleb said.

"Lookout! Tracker!" Blunk points as Tracker and Sniffer made their way towards them.

Panicking, Irma, Caleb and Rayla ran inside with Tracker right behind them.

"Hey let's see some tickets!" An usher said but Tracker grabs him by his shirt.

"I will destroy you coward." Tracker growls.

"Plenty of seats still available." He whimpers as Tracker and Sniffer went up to the front where Rayla and Caleb were while Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Astrid, Heather and Neo came up behind.

"Alright girls get ready." Will said.

"Let's go." Caleb said taunting him.

"Come and get it." Rayla growls drawing her swords.

"Whoa live pre show entertainment." Someone said as Tracker swung his mace but Rayla jumps out of the way and delivers a kick to Tracker's face knocking him to the ground.

Growling Tracker stood up and faced Rayla while Sniffer leaped at Caleb but he knocked the dog away.

Charging in Rayla and the Tracker swung their weapons creating a lock as they both struggle to push each other back.

Growling Tracker put more pressure forcing Rayla closer to the ground.

"Rayla! You can do it!" Neo calls out.

Hearing Neo cheer for her caused a determined look to appear on Rayla's face as she pushed with all her might knocking Tracker back.

Letting out a yell Rayla charged delivering slash after slash before jumping up tackling the Tracker sending him flying into the portal.

"Rayla!" Neo gasps as Caleb threw Sniffer in.

"Close it quick!" Hay Lin said.

"Just a minute." Will said as the portal glowed and Rayla jumped out.

"Zip it up already!" Cornelia said as Will took out the heart and the portal closed causing the audience to cheer.

As Rayla walked down she saw Neo running over to her.

"Rayla that was amazing. How did you learn that?" Neo asks.

"I've never done that before in my life." Rayla smiles causing Neo to laugh and hug her.

"You are way better than any Trendleblonde." Neo smiles causing Rayla to blush softly.

* * *

Outside the theater, Susan was talking to Irma's parents.

"Oh please then we came home to find Irma had left Mrs. Lin in charge." Irma's mom said.

"Well I hope Will enjoyed the movie because it was the last one, she'll ever see." Susan said when Johan walked over.

"Excuse me." Johan said moving past Susan as she looked at the warrior's serious expression time seemed to slow down.

"Who is that?" Susan asks.

Inside, Neo, Astrid, Heather and Rayla were walking out.

"Phew that was tough." Rayla said.

"Yeah but we better get back home." Neo said.

"Leaving so soon?" Johan asks appearing in front of them.

"Master this isn't what it looks like I swear." Astrid said as panicked expressions appeared on all their faces, but he didn't listen.

Walking out, Johan was dragging the four of them out by their shirts.

"You four are gonna be running laps for a month." Johan glares.

"Master Johan calm down!" Neo said.

"We didn't ditch training to go to the movies!" Rayla said.

"Our friends needed our help to battle—" Heather started.

"You can explain everything while you're doing double training for this!" Johan said as he walked away causing Susan to giggle.

"Now there's a man who gets the job done." Susan smiles.

Inside the theater, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia were asleep at in their seats when an employee walked up to them.

"Uh ladies." He said causing them to wake up.

"Ugh oh girls that was a close call." Irma said.

"Yeah we almost slept through—" Cornelia gasps as they all realized what happened.

"The movie!" They all said as Hay Lin walked over.

"Vance Micheal!" Cornelia whines.

"Wasn't that his best movie? Boy you guys were quiet." Hay Lin said as they all glared at her.

"Hey where's Neo and Astrid?" Will asks.

"And Heather and Rayla?" Taranee asks.

"Oh Johan came in and dragged them home. Literally. He was mad." Hay Lin said sipping her drink while the girls groaned annoyed.


	17. Son of Thor

**Chapter 17: Son of Thor**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to nail this one. It wouldn't be a true Thor story if it didn't have two things I included in this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves at Heatherfield and as Will was by her locker, she saw Neo getting some water nearby and smiles before she remembered when her astral drop kissed him on drama night.

Since then things have been a little weird between them especially because the school thought they were thing now.

Looking up Neo saw Will looking at her and waves to her nervously causing her to nervously wave back.

"Ah to be young and in love." An elderly voice said getting Neo's attention.

Turning around he saw an elderly man with white hair and glasses in a janitor's uniform, the nametag read Stan.

"Wait what?" Neo asks.

"I saw you two at Drama Night, you looked so cute together." Stan said.

"Uh yeah." Neo pauses not sure how to explain what really happened.

"What are you doing talking to little old me when you should be talking to your girl?" Stan urges.

"Uh Stan is it? Look that was just a play we're not really a thing." Neo said.

"So you don't like her?" Stan asks.

"I-I didn't say that." Neo admits.

"Kid take it from me. Life's too short to be nervous. If you like this girl you should go for it." Stan said.

"Thanks Stan." Neo said grabbing his backpack.

"Hey Will." Elyon said walking over.

"Hey Elyon what's up?" Will asks.

"So word around the school is you and Neo are a thing now." Elyon said causing Will to blush.

"What? Me and Neo? Neo and me?" Will stutters.

"Oh I thought after Drama Night you two were a thing. You took us all by surprise with that kiss scene." Elyon said.

"Damn you Amora." Will mutters.

"What was that?" Elyon asks.

"Uh I said a moron. Yeah a moron must've started that rumor. Neo and I are just friends." Will said.

"Really? I mean Neo's a really great guy. Who wouldn't want a boy like that in their life?" Elyon asks.

"Well…I guess. Why are you asking me this?" Will asks.

"Well I kinda think he's cute." Elyon said getting Will's attention.

"You do?" Will asks as Elyon nods.

As she walked away Will gulps, lately a lot of girls seemed to like Neo not just her.

"There she is, go on." Stan said pushing Neo away towards Neo.

"Uh hey Will." Neo said.

"H-Hey Neo." Will said equally nervous.

Turning around Neo saw Stan giving him the thumbs up before walking away.

"So uh…" Before Will could say anything, the bell rang getting their attention.

"Uh better get to class." Neo said.

"Yeah class." Will said as they both walked to class both of them nervously stealing glances at the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, Mala was looking at a map of the castle with Thor, Caleb, Astrid, Heather, Rayla and Amora getting the place cleaned up for the dinner rush while Johan and Sif sat next to her.

"Are you sure about this Mala?" Sif asks.

"Yes, there's no way they could have discovered it." Mala assured.

"How do you know for sure?" Caleb asks.

"Because only 2 people knew about it and I'm one of them." Mala said.

"This is big. This could get us right into the throne room. We need to assemble all our forces immediately." Caleb said.

"We can't. The Allfather is at a peace signing and Queen Frigga is with him." Amora said.

"And there's no way we could fit the entire rebellion through this entrance." Mala said.

"So then it's just us, the Guardians and Neo?" Caleb asks.

"Plus we'll have to face that giant snake thing." Astrid said.

"And we can't forget Loki." Heather growls.

"Oh I remember him, he tried to kill me on the ski mountains." Mala said.

"He's tried to kill me too." Caleb said.

"Yes, me as well on many occasions. This one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake and he knows that I love snakes so I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and was like "bleh it's me" and he stabbed me. We were 8 at the time." Thor said causing Mala and Caleb to look at Thor with concerned looks on their faces.

"Dear god what kind of messed up home did you raise my son in?" Mala asks.

"Hey I gave Neo a very good childhood. I worked hard raising him to be who he is now." Thor said.

"Can you stop talking about parenting for 5 minutes?" Johan asks.

"We need to stop Phobos. He's trying to take everything from the people." Caleb said.

"I haven't set foot in that castle in a long time." Mala said.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Rayla asks.

"I owe it to Weira, Zanden and all the people to bring that spoiled brat to justice." Mala nods.

"Then we go tonight." Thor said.

* * *

That night in Meridian, Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians Unite." Will said as she and the other WITCH girls transformed into their fairy forms.

Sneaking their way towards the castle, Mala stopped in front of a large stone brick wall.

Wiping her hand along each stone she stopped when she saw one with a carving of a sword and a crown on it.

Frowning Mala slowly pushed it revealing a secret entrance.

"Okay that's cool." Hay Lin said as Mala grabbed a torch and led them in.

"This entrance isn't on any map or even recorded in the castle. How did you find this passage?" Caleb asks.

"When Weira and I were no older than you kids we used to sneak around the castle to avoid her responsibilities and we discovered this passage by accident. This was our little secret." Mala explains.

"You were really close huh?" Neo asks.

"I even asked her to be your godmother." Mala said getting his attention.

"What did she say?" Neo asks.

"She was beyond honored." Mala said.

"Don't worry mom, Phobos has had this coming for a long time." Neo said.

Coming out at the end of the tunnel, Mala slowly pops her head out. "All clear."

Slowly walking out Caleb walked ahead.

"I've been sneaking into this castle for years. Follow my lead." Caleb said.

"Oh I feel so safe." Cornelia scoffs.

"Can't you ever shut up?" Rayla asks.

"Can't you stop being so annoying?' Cornelia glares.

"Sssh." Sif shushes.

"You hear something?" Rayla asks.

"No I just want you both to stop talking." Sif glares.

Coming to a stop we see soldiers lined up around the corridor.

"We need a distraction." Neo said.

"One distraction coming up." Amora grins walking up to show. "Be ready to run."

"Huh?" Neo said when Amora's hands glowed green.

"Oh boys." Amora calls out getting the guards' attention.

Holding them both out Amora blasts them creating an opening. "That's our cue." Neo said as they ran ahead.

Unfortunately in the throne room, Loki and Cedric heard the noise.

"Well it appears we have some uninvited guests." Loki said.

"Deal with them at once." Phobos orders.

"Yes sir." Cedric said slithering out while Loki stayed behind.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Phobos glares.

"Nothing. Yet." Loki said.

As Heather, Astrid and Rayla helped Amora fight off the soliders the others made their way to the stairs only to see Cedric blocking the entrance to the throne room.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your faces." Cedric hisses.

"Mala are you sure about this?" Will asks.

"Yes, I need to face Phobos." Mala nods.

"Then I guess we have only thing to do." Hay Lin took a deep breath and blew and gust of wind making Cedric cover his face.

Firing water at the ground, Irma blasts Cedric.

"Get moving!" Caleb said as Mala and the Asgardians ran past the snake creature but just as he was about to stop them Caleb grabs a spear and throws it at him getting his attention.

"Dad, mind doing the honors?" Neo asks.

"Gladly." Thor spins his hammer and throws it making the doors swing open.

Inside they saw Loki standing in front of them with Phobos on his throne.

"Brother." Thor said.

"Thor, nephew." Loki said as Sif and Johan ready their spear and greatsword. "And you brought some old friends with you as well."

"Out of the way Loki." Sif glares.

Good to see you too Sif. Johan, still training little brats?" Loki asks.

"Silence." Johan glares.

As Neo looks to his Uncle, Thor grabs his shoulder and gestures for him and Mala to go.

"Come on Mom." Neo said as he and Mala ran past them.

"Ah just like old times." Loki said readying his daggers while Thor held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into his hand.

Walking up to the throne, Neo and Mala glared at him.

"Get off that throne murderer." Mala points. "You don't deserve it or the crown on your head."

"Mala, long time no see." Phobos said looking down at her and Neo from his throne.

"How could you ruin such a beautiful home?" Mala growls looking around.

"It suits me." Phobos smirks.

"If your parents could see you now. They'd be ashamed of you." Mala said.

"I am merely proving to father what he was a fool to see. I was born to rule as king." Phobos said.

"You call this ruling?" Neo asks getting his attention. "This isn't a kingdom, it's giant prison."

"And you think you know what being a prince is like?" Phobos asks.

"I am a Prince of Asgard and I was taught that a Prince never takes he gives. He lives for his people, not the other way around. You treat your people like garbage and they want you gone. They don't respect you at all." Neo declares.

Phobos narrows his eyes as he stood up.

"You are a murderer Phobos. You will never be king." Mala said.

"Yes I will because you will not leave this castle with the truth." Phobos said summoning his red halberd while Neo and Mala drew their swords.

Leaping off his throne, Phobos slams his halberd down causing the ground to shake as Neo and Mala roll out of the way.

Leaping in both mother and son clash with Phobos but he blocks all the attacks with ease.

Mala brings her sword down and Phobos blocks it.

"You killed them, your own parents because your father tried to discipline you." Mala growls.

"He wanted me to be a peasant. I would rather die than live with those beneath me." Phobos growls.

"That can be arranged!" Mala said breaking out of the lock and elbowing Phobos in the face making him stagger back.

Mala was about to attack again when Phobos held out his hand trapped Mala in his magic.

"I never understood why my mother befriended garbage like you. Disrespectful, stubborn and a lousy excuse for a solider." Phobos said throwing Mala sending her smashing into the wall.

Moving in he was about to finish her off when Neo leaps in and blocks his halberd.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that." Neo glares.

Phobos looks at Neo and smirks.

Swinging his halberd he knocks Neo back forcing him to dodge and weave before Phobos blasts him with a sphere of dark magic knocking him back towards a balcony.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Phobos asks whacking Neo across the face making him fall back.

As Neo struggles to stand up Phobos moves in and pins him against the edge of the balcony.

"You see no one can defeat me. I don't care if these pathetic people don't respect me. If they don't listen to me, I'll kill them. I am the firstborn son of King Zanden and rightful heir to the throne. Who are you the son of?" Phobos smirks as he pushed Neo down.

Growling Neo tries to push back when suddenly his eyes glowed and Neo finds himself in the throne room of Asgard.

As Odin walks up to him, Neo drops to his knees.

"I've watched you train since you were an infant but I've never seen you like this." Odin said.

"He's too powerful. I can't beat him. I'm scared." Neo admits.

"I've fought many battles. And I too felt the fear and pressure of it all, but I overcame it because I carried the future and hopes of all of Asgard on my shoulders. Now you must do the same for Meridian." Odin said.

"Meridian is doomed. Phobos has ruined everything and take so much away." Neo said.

"Meridian is not a place; it is the people. Anywhere can be Meridian, but the lives it holds can never be replaced. These people need someone to give them hope, give them a reason to survive and keep going to a brighter future." Odin said grabbing Neo's shoulder. "They need you."

"I'm not as strong as you or father." Neo said.

"Yes you are. You've always been strong you just didn't know it. You are Neo, Son of Thor. Neither mortal or god. You are Asgard's first Demigod." Odin declares.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Neo said when Odin holds up his index finger and it glows bright.

"I think it's time I reminded you of our little secret." Odin said pressing his finger to Neo's forehead and Neo's eyes widen seeing Odin give him these powers when he was just a baby.

Zooming out we see Neo being pressed against the balcony by Phobos.

"Tell me Neo, who were you the son of again?" Phobos smirks ready to finish him off.

In Neo's hands sparks of lighting formed and Neo's eyes turned bright blue.

Down the hall Thor threw Mjolnir knocking Loki to the ground, but when he was about to reach for it he saw Mjolnir start to wiggle on its own. Suddenly Neo let out a roar and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky striking Phobos.

Down below in Meridian all the citizens look to the castle in shock and confusion.

In the castle, a hand bent down and grabbed Mjolnir.

**(Play Immigrant Song by Led Zepplin)**

As everyone turned around facing the noise Thor had a big grin on his face seeing this with his own eyes.

Looking up Phobos saw Neo leaping in with lightning emitting from his body before he slammed down.

Acting quickly, he rolls out of the way and readies his halberd as Neo glares at him with lighting radiant around him as he gripped Sumarbrander in one hand and Mjolnir in the other hand.

Slamming the two weapons together they created a powerful electric shock wave that sent Phobos flying backwards.

Using this opening Neo charged in and attacked.

Fighting with both sword and hammer Phobos struggled to keep his guard up.

Leaping back Phobos created a barrier just as Neo thrusts his sword in stopping it.

Phobos smirks thinking he got him when Neo gripped Mjolnir and banged it against the hilt of Sumarbrander like it was a nail and the sharp blade started to pierce the barrier causing his eyes to widen as Neo smashed the barrier away and nailed Phobos in the gut with Mjolnir causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Summoning his halberd Phobos spins it in his arms before taking a fighting stance.

"Come and get me." Phobos taunts as Neo charges in and sparks flew as the two of them clashed.

As Caleb and Mala struggled to get up they saw Neo pushing Phobos back and they realized something.

"Prince Phobos." Cedric was about to go to his aid when Caleb sprinted towards the giant snake and tackles him.

"You're not getting in the way this time!" Caleb said.

"Caleb what are you doing?" Cornelia asks.

"We need to buy Neo time to beat Phobos. We'll never get another chance like this!" Caleb said as Cedric threw him to the ground.

Gasping everyone realized he was right.

As Phobos' men moved in Mala, Astrid, Heather and Rayla grabbed their sword and blocked their passage before fighting them off while the Guardians fired their attacks keeping Cedric back.

Turning to Loki, Thor growls.

"But you wish you had your hammer right now." Loki smirks before charging in when Johan blocks the attack and Sif kicks him in the face.

"Fortunatly we still have ours." Sif said readying her spear

"I am the ruler of this realm! You will bow to me!" Phobos roars.

"I will never bow to a false king." Neo said using the exact same words Logan used.

Pushing back Neo spun Mjolnir generating tons of electricity before thrusting forward launching Neo towards Phobos who fired a blast of dark magic but Neo slashed it in half before kicking Phobos in the face knocking him down the hall.

Chasing after him, Neo turns down the hall only to be blasted into the wall.

Turning around Neo saw Phobos growling with darkness forming in his hands.

Holding up the hammer Neo fires a bolt of lighting and Phobos fires his attack causing an explosion.

Running through the smoke Neo brings his sword down breaking Phobos' halberd in half before kicking him in the chest knocking him into the wall.

Growling Phobos fires a powerful attack knocking Neo back and causing him to drop Mjolnir.

"I have come too far to be stopped like this!" Phobos said holding his hand out and Neo was trapped in his magical grip. "I will stain the walls of my castle with your blood!"

As the searing pain pressed into Neo he cringed in pain when he noticed Phobos moving closer towards him past the hammer with his halberd ready to stab him.

Growling Neo held his hand out and Mjolnir flew back and hit Phobos in the shoulder breaking Neo free from his spell.

Using this opening Neo grabs Sumarbrander and moves in slashing Phobos across the chest causing his agonizing scream to echo throughout the castle and it was like music to their ears.

**(Song End)**

"Neo." Caleb smiles feeling for the first time in a long time hope.

However when Loki heard this he felt something else…opportunity.

"Sorry brother, this match is over." Loki grins causing Thor to gasp.

Turning around Loki disappears revealing he made an illusion.

"No, no, no!" Thor said running after Loki.

"We have to get to Neo!" Sif said as she and Johan followed.

When their friends saw them leaving they knew it was no or never.

As Taranee held up her hands she created a wall of fire preventing them from being followed and for good measure Cornelia made a column of catci to cover them as they ran down the hall.

"Sorry but we have to leave!" Amora holds out her hands and the flames and cacti surrounded Cedric and all the soldiers.

Panting heavily, Neo was walking towards Phobos who was on the ground holding his chest in pain when Neo points his sword at his neck. "It's over Phobos."

"No it can't end like this." Phobos said as fear engulfed him.

"You don't deserve to live." Neo glares. "I should slit your throat right here and now." Pressing his sword to his neck Phobos cringed as a drop of blood dripped down from it.

Phobos looked up and realized that for the first time since he took the throne, he could lose everything.

This man has caused so much evil, so much pain, suffering and death. And all it would take to end it all was one more attack, but as Neo readied his attack he hesitated. "But then I would be no better than you." Neo said pulling back.

Seeing this opening Loki appears behind Neo and grabs him.

"Should have killed him." Loki said causing Phobos to grin as everyone ran in.

"Neo!" Will gasps.

"Loki!" Thor said about to attack when Loki put a dagger to Neo's neck causing him to freeze.

"I'd think about your next move carefully brother." Loki said.

"Loki he's your family. Are that willing to be like Phobos?" Thor asks.

"I am nothing like him." Loki glares.

"You are willing to kill your own family for the crown." Thor said.

Loki turns to Neo who had a terrified look on his face.

Will looks to Loki and Phobos seeing Phobos was too hurt to move and Loki was moving back towards him with Neo in his grip.

As much as she wanted to kill Phobos and end this nightmare she could never bring herself if something happened to Neo.

"Neo run!" Will said grabbing Mala's sword and slashes a rope causing a chandelier to drop down towards them.

Looking up Nico elbows Loki before leaping out of the way as it smashed down separating the two groups from each other.

As Neo looks up he saw the serious look on his uncle's face before it turned to a smile causing his eyes to widen until Will grabs his arm.

"Come on we need to go!" Will said as they ran to make their escape.

"After them!" Phobos orders.

Running through the castle, all of them searched for a way out when they saw Trill waving at them.

"This way." Trill said opening the door. "Run down the hall and you'll come out the back."

"Thank you Trill." Caleb said.

"How can we thank you?" Neo asks when Trill grabs Neo's face and kisses his forehead.

"Live and save us from Phobos." Trill said.

"We will." Will said as they all raced out.

* * *

When the guards reported they had escaped Phobos was outraged.

"You fool!" Phobos yells as Loki turns to him. "How could let them escape?!"

"I saved your life. If Neo hadn't had a change of heart you would have died." Leo said.

Growling in pain Phobos struggled to stand. "The search for my sister is of the utmost importance. I need her power. I order—" Before Phobos could finish Loki pinned him to the wall.

"I have saved your life Phobos so as of now I have no need to follow your orders anymore." Loki said shocking Phobos.

"What?" Phobos asks.

"When word gets out that my nephew bested you in battle you will no longer be feared in fact they will rise up, bring forces from Asgard and they will not stop until you are locked away forever or killed. As of now Phobos the only possible way you can stay in power is if you do what I say from now." Loki smirks.

"You said you would serve me." Phobos said.

"I lied. I take orders from no one. You may be a prince but I am a god." Loki declared.

As Cedric arrived Loki loosened his grip.

"My lord." Cedric said as Loki pushed Phobos towards him.

"Get him fixed up." Loki orders.

As Cedric took Phobos away Loki grinned at this situation.

'Thank you Neo, you just brought me one step closer to ruling Asgard. Maybe when I rule I'll make sure you stand at my side.' Loki thought.

Taking off his robe, Phobos saw that Neo's attack left a giant scar across his chest.

"Cedric." Phobos said getting his attention.

"Yes my lord?" Cedric asks.

"When the time comes, you and the soldiers will finish off the guardians but leave the one named Neo alive. I want the pleasure of killing that one myself." Phobo said wanting revenge.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Caleb grabbed Neo and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Neo thank you! Thank you!" Caleb laughs.

"This might be the first time I've ever seen Caleb this happy." Cornelia smirks.

"Oh Neo I could kiss you." Caleb said causing a nervous look to appear o Neo's face. "But I'm not gonna."

"Oh thank Odin." Neo sighs in relief.

"May I?" Caleb asks gesturing to Sumarbrander.

"Sure." Neo said as Caleb picked it up to see some of Phobos' blood was still on it.

"Phobos' blood. When the rebellion hears of this everyone will be filled with hope." Caleb smiles.

"Glad I could help." Neo said.

As Caleb walks away Thor walks up to him and puts his hand on Neo's shoulder.

"I could have killed him dad. I could have ended it all back there, but I didn't." Neo admits getting Thor's attention.

"Is that right?" Thor asks.

"I wanted to, I really did, but…even if I did all the deaths he caused wouldn't have mattered." Neo said.

"No it wouldn't have. Father once said anyone can take a life, but it takes a strong man to spare one. No wonder you were ready." Thor said as Neo turns to Mjolnir and slowly picked it up.

Smiling Neo tosses Mjolnir into the air before catching it causing him to laugh. "I-I'm worthy."

"Is it just me or is Neo really into that hammer?" Cornelia raises an eyebrow as the WITCH girls watched from the counter.

"He's been dreaming of being able to wield that hammer his whole life." Astrid chuckles.

"He's like a kid in the candy store." Hay Lin smiles loving his happy face.

"So you gonna explain how you're able to do this?" Thor holds up his hand to reveal lighting sparks in his hand.

Smirking Neo holds up his creating sparks of lighting as well. "Because I'm the Son of Thor."

Smiling Thor laughs ruffling his hair. "Yes you are, by the way I should warn you about one thing."

"What's up?" Neo asks as Thor gestures for him to lean in.

"This thing total chick magnet." Thor whispers causing Neo to look at him.

"Mjolnir?" Neo raises an eyebrow.

"Women love the hammer." Thor said as Neo looks to see the girls were indeed looking at him.

From the counter, Will looks at Neo's smiling face and sighed getting drawn to it. 'Elyon was right, Neo is amazing and I…I love him.'

Little did she know Astrid, Heather and Rayla had similar thoughts and Amora had some fun thoughts going through her head.


End file.
